Grey eyes and beautiful smile
by Avalon2711
Summary: Every girl had a crush on him. He was the popular skater boy, with his bronze hair, and sea-green eyes. Every once in a while his gaze landed to the girl who laughed with her friends, smiled, but wasn't popular. She made him smile. One day her smile was gone. She only wore a mask, covering her feelings. Where did the girl with the prettiest smile disappear?
1. The most beautiful smile

**A/N: So I started a new story, I got the idea from Ed Sheerans song A team. If you haven't heard it, listen it's too amazing to be true! Well anyway, I suck at summaries, I suck at writing, but I hope you like this. Note that I use some of my oc from my other story.**

**Summary: Every girl had a crush on him. He was the popular skater boy, with his bronze hair, and sea-green eyes. Every once in a while his gaze landed t the girl who laughed with her friends, smiled, but wasn't popular. She made him smile. One day her smile was gone. She only wore a mask, covering her feelings. Where did the girl with the prettiest smile disappear?**

**The most beautiful smile**

He laughed with his friends outside the school. She was reading a book in the corner, while her friends talked about something. They were only 12 years old, but he knew that she was the most beautiful thing ever. Other girls were nothing compared to her. She never noticed him. His gaze only landed her for a while, everyday, every week. Her grey eyes glowed with fire, her dark hair braided on her back. Her attention was always in her book, or in her friends. She didn't have much of friends, but friends they were. She never noticed how, he stared at her, even it was just that 10 seconds. Why can't she look up from her book? This was a routine for them. He glanced at her, she stared at him when he wasn't looking. It had been a routine for them, almost three years now. But one day it all changed. She no longer laughed when she talked to her friends. She no longer smiled. Her friends started to worry. She didn't answer their questions. After a month of this, she was gone. No longer in their school in Boston. Out of their lives, out of his life. The girl with the most beautiful smile in the world, was gone. Some say she died. Some say she ran away. Some say she was kidnapped. Teachers said she moved to Washington. What ever the reason to her absence was, it was clear as crystal. He would never see her again.

_Six years later_

Katniss Everdeen was ready for her first day in the Panem University. Her father had died six years ago, when she still lived in Boston, and today was her first day in the University, where her parents had met. The University was in California, so she had to stay in the campus. Not that she was complaining her mother wasn't the same after her father death. She just didn't want to leave her little sister Prim alone with their mother. What would they do without her? Katniss worked in three jobs, in a coffee shop, in the library and she baby sited some kids in her free time. Her mother was a nurse, but her wage wasn't so good. She was leaving to the University, and her mother was so proud. Not everybody get in. Katniss had straight A's, so it was easy to her. She had scholarship, so it wasn't hard to her to pay the University.

- Call me when you get there, promise? her little sister Prim cried, and hugged her tightly. She hugged her back, and whipped out her tears.

- I promise. When have I broke my promise little duck, huh? she smiled happily, but inside she felt like she would betray her sister by leaving her with their mother.

- Have fun alright, you go everything you need? Her mother asked, when they hugged. Katniss chuckled.

- I've packed three times, I guess I have everything I need, she smiled and took her luggage. She waved to them, and walked in to the terminal. She took her Ipod, and started to listen Wake me up, by Avicii. Her best friend Madge were coming to the same University, but unlike Katniss, she had enough money to pay the University.

The University was huge! It was obvious that they had renovating the University since Katniss' parents went there. A huge fountain, dreamy pool, the most amazing archery station, campus was beautiful, now only thing she needed to do was to sing in. The huge school in the middle might be at least a place to start, and ask where she could get her room. Behind the desk were sitting a woman with pink wig, pink clothes, and wide smile.

- Hello, hello my name is Effie Trinket as you can see! she pointed the name tag on top of her desk. A lot of things were pink, Katniss thought that maybe it's her favorite color.

- And what's your name sweet pie? she smiled and took punch of papers.

- Katniss Everdeen, miss Trinket, she smiled sweetly. Smiling wasn't her favorite thing, not since her fathers death. She was scared for life after her fathers death, and when her mother blocked everyone out.

- Oh, here found it, excellent, excellent a scholarship student, straight A's, not bad, not bad, she mumbled still smiling.

- Room 208, building 5, your room mate is there already, she gave her keys to Katniss' room, and Katniss walked out. When she walked to her building, she saw a group of guys laughing, some of them smoking. They wolf whistled to her, and she scoffed and scowled. A school full of jerks like this? This should be fun…

**What did you like? I wanted to try a Finniss story, and this was a first one I came up with. Review what did you think…**


	2. Unforgettable

**A/N: I'm updating this thing! I'll be updating Nightmares tomorrow or in sunday, if somebody is wondering:) But anyway this is the new chapter, and hey I have three reviews already! How great, I'm thankful for themXDD**

**Unforgettable**

Finnick was standing with his friends outside his new college. He heard his parents went there. Some of his friends were smoking, not Finnick though. He despised it. Just the smell was unbearable.

"Could you guys put thouse away, you reek", he sighed, as his friends Cato and Marvel laughed.

"Oh, come on Finn don't be such a pussy", Cato smirked, but put his cigarette down, unlike Marvel.

"Damn it", they heard their friend, Gloss whisper.

"What?" Marvel asked, looking slightly confused.

"Look at her", he smirked and pointed at a girl, with dark long hair in braid. She had olive skin, and she was carrying way too many luggages for her to carry alone. Guys started to wolfwhistle to her, and Finnick smirked. She reminded him of the girl with the grey eyes, and the most beautiful mile on the whole planet. She scoffed, when guys whisteled to her.

"Such a tiny and slender girl, and so many suitcases to carry. She looks like she would need some help", Cato smirked, and it was Finnicks turn to scoff. Typical him. Wants every girl, never settling down. But it's not like Finnicks any better. He slept with almost every girl in their old school. But he was always thinking about the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile.

"C'mon man, Finnick is badly off", Marvel laughed, so did other guys.

"Thank you from all your support dude" Finnick said, and looked the girl. She stepped inside the building five. Most likely her room was there. Her braided hair shined in the afternoon sunlight, looking golden, beautiful golden brown colour. Same way as the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile. Soon she was gone. The door closed, and guys kept talking about something, while Finnick watched the door she just went in.

Katniss found her room, and opened the door. There was already bags, probably her roommates. She stepped in, and looked around. Soon a short girl whit dark hair, and hazel eyes stepped out of the bathroom. She smiled and gave Katniss her hand.

"Hi, I'm Clove, you must be my roommate, or you're badly lost", she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Katniss and I'm your new roommate", she shook her hand firmly.

"Nice shake, the bimbo next door had so loose, that I regret ever shaking her indolent hand" Clove smirked, and Katniss chuckled. Her roommate wasn't so bad, and she had a feeling she didn't want to meet the girl next door. Katniss could easily make a friend from Clove. Her onl friends were Madge and Gale, if you didn't count in her friends from her old school. They probably even remember Katniss. To be honest who would even want to remember the girl who lost her smile? People started to stare her after her fathers death. Her cousin told her about the rumors about Katniss. They said she was dead. They said she was kidnapped or she ran away. They started to spread rumors about her. They talked bad things about her. They didn't care that she might hear them. She didn't sleep in weeks when she heard them. She was sure they hated her. She sat on her bed, and stared at her bags.

"I'm not going to unpack. Classes will start after two weeks, we have time", Clove sat to the bed ooposite of Katniss.

"I'm hungry, you want to go grab some food from the cafeteria?" she stood up. Katniss nodded and they left.

**Hope you all liked it. As I said I try to update Nightmares tomrrow, but plz review this so I know it's not that awful.**


	3. Looked at me

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story! You keep me going babes! By the way, heve you heard Hollywood Undeads song I don't want to die? It reminds me of hunger games!(mostly from Cato;)) I have considered that I'll make this story a love triangle either between Finnic/Katniss/Cato or Finnick/Katniss/Marvel(I love them) but I'm not sure yet...**

Looked at me

Finnick sat in the cafeteria along his friends. Some hot blonds were checking them out, and Finnick winked at them, and they blushed and giggled. Finnick chuckled, how come girls are so naive? He felt someone nudge him, and he saw Cato pointig to the door. There she was. The girl they saw earlier today. What suprised him, was the girl who was with her. Clove the Creeper. She had moved to their high school two years ago, and she was immediately their gym coach's favorite student. Then they heard she was his niece. Clove usually carried a knife in her boot, that's why she had a the name Clover the Creeper. What was she doing with the hot girl? Finnick saw from the corner of his eye, that the two blonds were frowning at them.

"What is she doing with Clover the Creper?" Cato asked puzzled.

"I thought that she had even little bit of pride to get normal friends", Marvel huffed.

"Maybe she doesn't know that she's a creep", Finnick suggested, and guys shrugged at him. Clove and the hot girl sat down, and form the door came a big dark guy with a blond boy who had a baby blue eyes, and reminded Finnick from a puppy. He saw that the puppy boy had awaken hot girls interest. A jealousy poured inside Finnick and luckily he was sitting near the door. Finnick reached his leg, and tripped the blond boy as he walked. Boys started to laugh, and high-fived each other. Finnick chuckled as he saw the blondie sat down, and rubbed his head and his friend kneed next to him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he heard a sweet voice and looked who owned it. It was the hot girl. She rushed next to him, and asked is he hurt. Clove came too and kneeled next to the big guy. Guys looked puzzled when the hot girl helped the blondie to stand up.

"Hey hot girl. You should stop helping him and sit with some real guys", Cato called to her. She turned to face us, her grey us glowing with fire. They seemed so familiar.

"And what makes you think I want to sit with you?" she asked, while helping the boy. Cato shrugged.

"Maybe because we're so god damn hot?" he suggested, and she scoffed. How boys can be so rude. She was livid. What bad did had this poor guy done to him?

"And may I ask you what was so funny about tripping him?" she asked, this time from Finnick, who was amazed by her beautiful voice and her fiery eyes. He just shrugged. She snorted, and muttered something about bastards.

"Are you sure you're okay?"Katniss asked from the guy, as he sat down.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt so much", he said and smiled.

"I'm Katniss by the way", she offered her hand to him. He took it.

"Peeta", he smiled, and Katniss sat next to him. His friend came, and brought Peeta some food too.

"And I'm Clove, who's your friend?" Clove looked at Peetas friend, and mouthed to Katniss "Mine", and Katniss chuckled.

"Tresh", he smiled, and sat next to Clove.

"Thanks for helping Peeta, by the way he can be a retard", Tresh chuckled and Peeta frowned.

"No problem, but it was the assholes fault, not his", Katniss said.

"As I already mouthed to you, Tresh is mine", Clove said, as she and Katniss returned to their dorm.

"He's all yours", Katniss sat on her bed. Clove furrowed her eyebrow.

"Could this be, 'cause you had your eyes on Peeta the second he walked into the cafeteria?" she wiggled her eyebrows. Katniss had to admit that Peeta was goodlooking, and sweet, but she hadn't thought about that. Sure he capture her attention the minute he walked in, but some others looked at him too. She certainly wasn't the only one. But something about Peetas baby blue eyes, and dirty blond hair, maked him look like an angel she had to stare. And then the bastard tripped him.

"Who was the guy who tripped him?" she asked from Clove.

"Oh, so you have your eyes on the badboy here", she chuckled, and Katniss hit a her with a pillow.

"No, I just want to know who the bastard is"; she frowned.

"Finnick Odair, he was in the same highschool with me, a bastard, flirt, and my opinion is, that he's a man whore", Clove looked serious.

"And his friends?"

"Cato, the guy who asked you to sit with them, Gloss the other blond boy, and Marvel, the brunette" she said and yawned.

"Are you tired? Do you wanna go to sleep?" Katniss asked her. She shook her head.

"No, it's only 9.30", Clove said. Soon enough Katniss' phone rang, and she looked who was calling her. Madge.

"Hi" Katniss answered.

"Hey, what is your room number?" Madge demanded.

"208, in the building 5, why?" she asked and heard a knock on her door. She opened it, and there was Madge Undersee, her only female friend, if you ignore Clove.

"My room is 213, right across the hall", she hugged her.

"Am I missing something? I'm Clove by the way, Katniss' roommate", Clove gave her her hand, wich she gladly took.

"Madge Undersee nice to meet you", she smiled politely.

"You got a good hand shek, that's a good sigh", Clove smiled.

**A/N: Okay I don't like the ending, but I hope evrything else was fine...Review to let me know!:)**


	4. Bright like the sun

**A/N: I've been working hard now, I updated yesterday, I update today, I'll probably update tomorrow(Nightmares or this), and I'll update saturday! And now, I want to do something, I've always wanted to do! I answer my reviws!**

**Everllarkglee4ever: I'm happy you like it, and I do love both, and I actually will do some Peeniss(HihixDD the name)**

**Snicercorgi: The end... thank you, I'm pretty honored by you...KISSES!**

**InLoveWithHG: It's killing me tooxDD**

**toritwilight504: My plan was to do this Finnick/Katniss/Marvel fic, and there will be some PEENISS(I'm not the biggest shipper, but oh well) And I can't wait until they notice either, I'm just not sure how I will do it...**

**tvdxobssessed: Of course I will.**

**Elana dienhart: Thank you!**

**BayBeeBooo: Thank you, I like to know, that people like it.**

**LuckyDuckyPomluv: I love them too**

**Guest: Yeah, I will do some Clato, if youask so. I want everybody to be happy with this story, and I was planning on it, and I would prefer Finnick/Katniss/Marvel story too:)**

Bright as sun

There wasn't a girl, who doesn't find Finnick attractive. They always gave him at least a second glance. But Katniss was different. He knows, he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he had to listen their converstation. He heard her name, as she gave her hand to the puppy guy. Katniss. What unusual name. It facinates Finnick. Her hair on that braid, and her beauty, the way she ignored him. But her eyes were what made her so beautiful. There was something familiar in them, Finnick just weren't sure what it was. He wondered, could she be.. No she couldn't. It couldn't be possible. It would be so rare to happen. Today was the day their classes would start, and Finnick just hoped she would be at least one of his classes. His first class was english, and he was already he got to the glass, everybody were sitting already. Luckily teacher wasn't there yet. There was only one seat free. Next to Katniss. Finnick smirked, and walked to her.

"I suppose this seat is free", he gave her his most charming smile. She just scowled.

"I guess", she scoffed, and Finnick sat very near to her.

"I'm Finnick, but you probably already know", he said, but she still didn't look at him.

"Yeah, you're the bastard who dripped Peeta without any specific reason. He stared her eyes, when she finally looked at him, angry as hell. Those silvery grey eyes, with that fire in them, fire as bright as the sun. Could she be...

"Well?" she woke Finnick from his thoughts.

"Well, I couldn't let someone as hot as you to give all your attention to him", Finnick smirked. She looked for an emty seat, but there was none, and then the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm here now. I have an assignment for you, and you'll do it with your partenrs who sit right next to you", the teacher said. Finnick smirked and turned to Katniss.

"Oh, well hello there partner", he wiggled his eyebrows, and she scoffed. This was just her luck. She probably has to do all the work. Finnick was good looking, but a total jerk.

"Just my luck" she muttered, and Finnick raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me? You got partnered with the hottest guy in class, be grateful", he chuckled, and she hit him with her book, while teacher faced the board.

"Hey that hurt!" Finnick said, but he was still smirking. He liked this girl. She got.. Spunk. That's it, she had spunk, and Finnick found himself very attracted to it.

"Well, it hurt Peeta too, when you tripped him", she said coldly.

"Okay I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Finnick raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing" she scoffed. This girl was impossible!

"Well if you want me to apologize the puppy boy, not gonna happen", it was Finnicks turn to scoff. Katniss just shook her head, and left it. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. He was impossible! How selfish can anyone be? Only thing she asked, was that he'll apologize Peeta, but no! His pride is more important. Why can't he just apologize him, he didn't do anything to him.

After the class, Katniss ran into Peeta, Tresh, Clove and Madge who were waiting her at her locker. They were friends all of them now.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, as she put her books in her locker.

"I have to do a biology project with Cato!" Clove huffed, obviously angy. She hated Cato from the bottom of her heart. They were kind of rivals in high school. At least in gym class. They were always competing in every genre. Running, long jump, etc.

"I got paired with Finnick in english class", Katniss gave her thumps up.

"You two are having such a good day", Tresh laughed and soon enough Madge joined. Madge had formed a little crush on him, and Clove said that he's all hers, but if they ever start going out and break up, she still has every right to go out with him. They had a deal.

"I have gym", Tresh said, and so did evryone else except Peeta.

"Poor little boy all alone in art class", Clove tapped his head, and the walked away.

Of course their luck, was that Finnick, Cato, Marvel and Gloss were all in their gym class.

"Hey Tresh, are you sure you can shag all those girls, or should I help you?" Marvel shouted to them. Marvel and Tresh just had the same mtah class.

"No, I'm good", he shouted back. Finnick winked at Katniss and she rolled her beautiful grey eyes.

"Okay, hello everybody I'm your coach Atala, today we'll have a little rase", she smiled happily. Everybody were listening closely. Especially Katniss and Cato. Competions were on thing they were good at. Clove smirked devilishly. She also were good in rases. Give her a sport, and you can be a sure she's the best.

"Make a team, four students in one", coach Atala said.

"This race doesn't end today. Every genre of sport we have here will be tested, and the winners will be awarded. Well this was something what Finnick was good at.


	5. See you smile again

**A/N: Look who's the best? I'm updating again! I'm just now going to make clear the pairing in this story. It's going to be a Finnick/Katniss/Marvel love triangle, but it'll be a Finniss story in the end. There will be a little bit of Peeniss,(I'm not Peeniss shipper, sorry:/), eventually some Clato, everybody loves Clato, and some Madge/Tresh(This should be interesting...) And I love my every review, if you have some wishes what you want for this story, I'm listening, I need ideas, and I just love constructive critisim(did I spell that correctly?)**

See you smile again

The teams were clear. Finnick looked at the other teams, and thouhgt that only the team with Katniss in it would be a threat. The black guy was huge, Clove was just too good in sports, and Katniss and her friend weren't so bad either. At least not in the warm-up. Finnick felt jealousy pour in side him, again, when the black guy said something, and Katniss laughed so herd, that she rested her forehead to his arm. Finnick wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had been stalking Katniss for a while, but she always faced her back to him, and he never got to see her smile. She rarely smiled or laughed, but with her friends she mostly did. Does that make sense? Finnick wasn't sure.

"Okay, we're going to run this track in your teams, this track is 400 meters, so everybody will run hundred meters. Finnick and his friends decided that Cazto is going to be first, then Marvel, Gloss and lats, but not the least Finnick. They looked how Katniss' team settled. First Clove, then the blond girl, Tresh and lastly Katniss.

"Hey, hot ass do I have to carry you to the finnish line, or do you want to lose?" Finnick winked to Katniss, who narrowed her eyes and scoffed. She really wanted to show Finnick how she'll beat his pretty little ass. The race had started. Clove and Cato were even, but soon enough Clove got first. Then was Madges and Marvels turn to run. They were even, until it was Treshs turn and he got first. Katniss poked her tongue at Finnick, when Tresh was about five meters ahead of Gloss. When it was Katniss' and Finnicks turn, Finnick almost catched her up, but then she started to run so fast, that Finnick almost stopped to look how she runs. But he didn't. He had to win. He wasn't going to lose to a girl, who was so much smaller than he was. But when then the finsh line came Katniss crossed it first.

"Next time I have to carry you, so you wont lose your pride", she said out of breath, while Finnick was taking deep breaths. How could she run so fast.

"Or maybe you just need to teach me to run as fast as you, when will you keep your classes, I surely hope nobody else will come to disturb", Finncik smirked, and Katniss just rolled her eyes, and Walked to Tresh, who gave her a high-five.

"Great job, what's your teams name, I'll list these?" Atala asked from them.

"Katniss", Katniss said looking serious.

"No, actually it's Clove is number one", Clove said, and Katniss hit her playfully.

"Lets just say the future winners, so there is no misunderstanding", Tresh said, and Atala wrote it down, an then came to Finnicks gruop

"How about you, what is your teams name?" she asked them. Just when they were about to answer, Clove shouted.

"The futur second place losrs!" she laughed, and so did Katniss. That smile. So beautiful, almost too familiar, too similar to the smile what Finnick thought every night. So beautiful, so natural, the heavenly laugh, how her eyes wrinkled... No, it couldn't be. But could it?

"Fuck you Clove, I really want to see your face when you fucking lose!" Cato shouted, and Clove showed him her famous middle finger.

"We're the awesomes", Marvel spoke, Atala wrote it down before going to the team what came third. Finnick looked at Katniss, wanting her to notice him. He took his shirt off, and walked to her, as she walked away from her friends, to get something from her bag wich she had carried from the locker rooms. She turned around, and sighed bored when she saw Finnick in front of her without a shirt.

"Tight race, wasn't it?" he smirked, and took step forward, making her to take a step back.

"Very, don't tell me this was the first time you've lost, you took it pretty well", she looked bored. Finnick walked towards her, until she was backed against the wall.

"Actually, it is, I'm just so impressed that a girl beat me", Finnick winked. He was so close to Katniss, that she could feel his breath on her face. She looked for an escape, but she couldn't find any, when he slammed his hands on the wall behind her.

"Mind of moving, you're in my personal space, and I like to keep it myself", Katniss said, trying to push him off, but he didn't flinch.

"Oh, so you don't want to share it with me?" Finnick caressed her face with his finger, but she slapped his finger away.

"No, I..." she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, when she was already pulled away from him by Clove, who glared at Finnick, and if looks could kill he would be dead, or at least suffering.

**Okay, how bad was it? I'm not good in writing that kind of races, I don't know how to do that. I hope it was at least decent, and don't hate me, because Clove took Katniss away from Finnick, I want things to move on slowly... sorry:/**


	6. Out loud

**A/N: TADAA! I must be a god, and I have a huge ego, that's why Cato should marry me. But anyway, New chapter, and I'm grateful for all my reviews. Virtual cookies for everyone, and I'm idiot.**

Out loud

"What an idiot!" Clove shouted, when they got away from gym class.

"Who does he think he is invading to your personal space!" Madge shouted quietly. If Katniss had hated him before, now he despised him. Madge and Clove were right. He had no right to invad her personal space, nobody had.

"Lets just forget it, and you should stay away from him", Tresh said. Katniss sighed. She wished she could, but they were still partners in their english project. Maybe she should just tell him, that she'll do all the work, and say that they both did it. It would be just better. But she didn't think Finnick was that stupid. She knew that he had been stalking her since she got to the university. He would figure out that she's trying to ignore him, and stay away from him. He wouldn't give in. Katniss was thinking this the whole walk to chemistry class, wich she had with Clove. Perfect, now the bastard number one can't sit with her, if they have a same class. They sat down, and soon Finnick and Marvel walked in laughing. Finnick noticed them and winked at her. Katniss narrowed her eyes, and Clove looked like she was ready to kill him, if he would do something stupid. Finnick and Marvel walked to them.

"Hey creep why don't you move a little so Kat and I can sit together, I'm sure she would like that", Finnick smirked.

"Or I'll stay here, and you go find a seat in China", Clove muttered. To be honest it wasn't her best insult, but she didn't want him to stay there, and she just hoped that he'll do as she says. Of course he didn't.

"Is that all you got Clover?" Marvel chuckled looking amused.

"I think I showed you what I got when my knuckles were in your nose when we met", she growled, and smirked at the memory. Marvel had laughed at her, when she threatened to slit his throat when he had laughed at her when she falled down, after he tripped her, so she hit him. Marvels smirk faded away, and he narrowed his eyes and walked away. He didn't want to think it. He sat two seats behind them, and glared at them, while Finnick tried to flirt with Katniss. Marvel had to admit he liked the way Katniss had spunk inside her, how she didn't fall for Finnick like all the other girls. She was very beautiful, and that's something Marvel never said or even thouhgt about girls. He always called girls hot, never beautiful. He had never met a truly beautiful person, except his mother. He loved his mother, but he would never admit it to anyone. He had a badboy reputation and he didn't want to ruin it. Soon enough Finnick sat next to him angry. Obviously Katniss had rejected him.

"Weird girl, she's crazy, only someone who's not sane would reject me", he muttered, and glared at Katniss, who was laughing with Clove. She had a beautiful laughter, and it playd in his head, long after the class had ended.

* * *

"God you are stupid!" Clove shouted to Cato, as they tried to work on their project. They were in the library, and earned some glares from the librarian every once in a while, when they started to fight. Katniss and Finnick were doing their project near them to see, but not to hear. Clove kept her eyes on them, she didn't want Finnick to try anything. It's not like Katniss couldn't protect herself, but Clove didn't want Finnick to break her heart. Katniss was her first friend, like ever. She was the first one who was happy with just who Clove was. Well except maybe Brutus, but he was her uncle so it really didn't count.

"Very hurtful Clover", Cato sighed, bored. Clove threw her book at him, and it hit him in his head.

"Hey, that actually hurt!" he shouted, and Katniss and Finnick turned their heads. Cato winked at katniss, and Finnick looked murderous.

"Stop calling me Clover, or that book will be a knife next time", Clove threatened. Cato put on a disgusted face, this is the reason he didn't like Clove. She played with knives all the time, threatened people with them, beat Cato in sports, and was so annoying. If you ignore those facts, she was pretty hot. But she was still a creep.

"Not, if I strangle you first", Cato growled, and just when Clove was about to attact him, Katniss took her by the arm with firm grip, and Finnick gripped Cato.

"Clove calm the fuck down, lets go", Katniss said to Clove, who looked at Cato like he would be a disgusting cockroach. She took her books, and stomped out of the door after Katniss. But before that she kicked Cato who almost ran after them, but Finnick was still gripping Cato.

"Let go of me, so I can beat the shit out of her!" he shouted, but then the librarian came to them.

"You both need to lower your voice or leave", she said calmly, and Cato stomped out of the door. He walked past the biology class, and heard voices from inside.

"I'm sorry Clove, but there's nothing I can do, you have to work with Cato", their teacher Beetee said.

"Why can't I do the project alone?" Clove whined. Cato stopped to listen.

"This project isn't just biology, it's also how do you work in groups, sorry Clove but it's out of my hands", he sighed, and Clove growled furious, before walking out loudly, and walking in Cato.

"So you're eavsdropping now?" she looked mad.

"listen now creep, if that's the way you talk to me, I'll crush your scull", Cato growled, and Clove spitted to his face. Cato growled, and backed her to the wall pinning her arms to the wall too.

"Do that again, and you'll die", he growled, and so she spitted to his face.

"Now you can get off me", she said trough her theet. Cato whipped the spit off his face with his other hand.

"Not before you take that back!" he was hurting her now, and the more she trashed, the more it hurt.

"No, get off me", she screamed, almost forgetting that Beetee was still in his clss room, but he didn't seem to hear anything.

"You should learn to respect people more valuable than you", he kept his grip. Clove started to kick him, but he was firm as a rock.

"I hope you're not talking about yourself", she laughed humorlessly.

"Stop flattering yourself Cato, we all know that you're just jealous, 'cause I'm so much better than you", she smirked maliciously.

"In what?" he asked annoyed.

"In everything, you're just not good in losing, especially to a girl", she said and tried to kick him again.

"Shut up, just shut up now", he said hurting her little bit more.

"Well why don't you make me" she was about to spit on his face again, but his lips were already on hers.

* * *

Katniss was sitting on her bed, waiting for Clove to come so they could go to eat. Clove said she'd be right back, but she had been away a little too long now, and Katniss was afraid that Cato had done something to her. She took a book from her shelf, and started to read it. She had read all Harry Potters, but she loved them so much, so she kept reading them all over again. Soon she heard a knock on her door. She thought it was Clove, 'cause they had taken only one key with them, so she had left the door open.

"It's open!" she shouted, not looking up from her book. The door opened, and she was ready to bomb Clove with about a hunred questions, but when she looked up, Finnick was standing infront of her, a smirk planted on his head.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Is that how we greet now?" Finnick raised his eyebrows.

"Where's the 'hey handsome'?" he asked, still smirking, and Katniss just wanted to hit it away from his handsome face.

"Well hello asshole", she greeted frowning.

"Good enough, what are you reading beautiful?" he asked, and took the book off her hands.

"Hey, give it back, and leave", she said pointing the door. Finnick was looking the book like he hadn't ever seen one.

"Harry Potter, you're kidding right?" he laughed, and Katniss felt her face turning to red without a reason.

"No, and now you can leave", she said and took her book back, and put it on her shelf.

"Why, I just gor here", Finnick sat on her bed. Katniss sighed annoyed, why can't he just leave her alone?

"Because it's my room, and you have your own", she said turning around to find something to tie her hair, because it was open. She heard Finnick getting up from her bed, and he put his hands on her waist.

"Well, I can see that the creep you call your roommate isn't here, so I guess we can have some fun", he whispered on her neck, kissing it. She tried to push him away, but he was like a wall.

"Or you can go to your room", her words turned into a yelp when he started to lick her neck.

"How about no", he said turning her around and kissing her. His lips were soft, and he kissed her softly first, but soon it he was almost eating her face, when she didn't kiss back. He backsed her to her bed, and they fall down on it. She tried to push him away, but he still were like a rock. She half hoped that Clove wouldn't come to see this, but half hoped that she would come and rip him off her.

* * *

**Lot of kissing. Sorry if all of this happened too soon. I just had inspiration, and I got this idea, and this is what it leaded us. Don't let me have ideas, I'm bad in them... I need to learn to write, I'm glad I have writing classes. Still, how did it lead to thisxDD**


	7. Feeling

**A/N: I was very bored so now again a new chapter. And I would like to thank Firework7, I wasn't sure how do you spell Thresh... Blush.**

Feeling

Clove was paniking. Why is Cato kissing her? She tried to pull away, but Cato had her trapped on the wall. This little bastard really thought that he could kiss anybody. He licked her bottom lip, to get her open her mouth, but she had some dignity.

"Stop what ever you're doing in this very second!" she screamed, when she finally pulled away from him. He looked confused at first, but then smirked.

"At least you nkow how to respect me for now on", he said and walked away. Clove looked disgusted, and started to walk towards her building. She wasn't sure should she tell Katniss about what happened, but she wanted to. To be honest that was Cloves first kiss ever, and she didn't want Cato to be the first one she would ever kiss. Does it coun't as a kiss, if you don't kiss back? Whenshe got to her dorm, she was just about to knock when she heard screaming.

"Get off of me you sick bastard!" Katniss' voice yelled, and Clove checked if the door was open, and luckily it was. She came inside, and saw the view she thought she would never see. Finnick Odair being rejected. He was trying to kiss Katniss, who obviously didn't want to kiss him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave her alone!" Clove came and ripped grinning Finnick away from Katniss who so mad, that she would probably explode soon.

"To the next time then my lady", he bowed and walked away. Katniss looked like she wanted to kill him.

"There will be no next time, leave her alone!" Clove shouted to him, 'cause Katniss was too upset t say anything. Clove closed the door, and leaned against it, while Katniss sat on the bed, and looked at her lap.

"What happened?" Clove asked her, and sat next to her.

"Well when you were gone I was waiting for you, and I heard a knock on the door, and I had left it open for you, and I said that it's open 'cause I thouhgt it would be you. But it was Finnick, and he didn't leave even I told him to, and soon enough he was kissing me", she almost cried.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go to eat?" Clove asked and Katniss shook her head.

"Good, 'cause I'm not in a mood for eating either", Clove rested on katniss' bed.

"Why?" Katniss asked quietly. Clove thought a while before telling her, but they both had been in the same situation today. They were forced to kiss someone they obviously didn't want to kiss.

"Well I had asked Beetee if I could do the project alone and he said no, and when I left his classroom, I found Cato eavsdropping us, and we got into a fight and he kissed me", Clove snarled. Katniss looked at her, she could relate the feeling right now. Finnick wasn't a bad kisser, not at all, but Finnick was one of the last persons she wanted to kiss.

"And the worst part is, that it was my first kiss, and I didn't want him to be the one to take it", Clove sighed. She got up and lied down on her own bed, face facing her pillow. If Katniss wouldn't know any better, she would bet that Clove was crying. But Clove wasn't the type of girl who cries about those things. She was strong, nothing could break her. Not even Cato, even if he really tried.

* * *

Finnick was upset, but pleased. Katniss' lips had felt so good, they were soft, and they tasted like strawberrys. Even she didn't kiss him back, Finnickwas sure she would the next time. He wasn't sure when the next time was going to be, but there was one thing he was sure about. Katniss was the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile, the girl who had disappeared from his life six years ago, and right now she was the only one he wanted. The beautiful Katniss Everdeen would be his, he was sure.

* * *

Katniss hadn't even realized it, but she had fallen asleep, and woked up next morning. Tuesday. She hated Tuesdays, still like three or two days 'til weekend. She groaned, and walked to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror, andher eyes were swollen, she had been crying in her sleep. She wanted to ignore Finnick, but she had english today, so she couldn't.

"How did you sleep?" Clove asked, when Katniss was washing her face.

"Awfully, I had been crying, and I still don't feel lke eating", she dried her face and pulled out some clothes from her closet.

"Good neither do I, I wish I could just die, so I wouldn't have to see Cato today", she sighed. They were both tired, and confused. What exactly happened last night. Okay Finnick had kissed her, but did she kissed him back? No, she still had enough pride not to do that. Her first class was geography, and she just wished that Finnick wasn't in the same class with her. Madge came to ask, why they weren't in the cafeteria last night, and they just said that they weren't hungry. Katniss and Cloved agreed to keep this between them. Even though Madge was Katniss' best girlfriend, she didn't want to tell her. She would just flip out, and call Gale who would come here, kill Finnick and he would just take Katniss with him back to Washington. Gale told her to call if something happens, and that he would come and take her home if something really bad happens. And this is what Glae counts as really bad. He was like her brother, over protective,but that's the way Katniss liked him. Katniss made her way to geography class, looking around, just to make sure that Finnick wasn't anywhere near her. Luckily he wasn't. Katniss just didn't want to hear his shit today, not at least now. She was tired, still kind of upset, and very angry at him.

* * *

"Hey Katniss, wait up!" she heard a voice call her from behind, she almost thought that it was Finnick, but luckily it was just Peeta.

"Hey", Katniss greeted quietly.

"Hi, what do you have first?" Peeta smiled.

"Geography, how about you?" she asked.

"Well grab math" he said looking a little disapointed, but he shrugged it off. Katniss found the geography classroom easily, she actually were one of the first one there. She was reading her book when somebody came in front of her.

"Well, well if it isn't the Katniss Everedeen."


	8. Suprising

**A/N: Hey I nkow it's been a long time, but I'm now updating! All the reviews are great, and thank you for your help. I wanna hug you all. But so now you get know who the mystery person isxDDD**

**Suprising**

Katniss looked up from her desk, and saw one of Finnicks friends, Marvel, smirking at her. She sighed, hoping he wasn't same as Finnick, but he probably was.

"So is this seat free?" he asked, but sat down without waiting for her to answer.

"Not anymore", she muttered and Marvel chuckled. He looked at Katniss precisely, making Katniss feel uncomfortable.

"So, Finnick told me that you two are an item now", Marvel told her, and raised his eyebrow.

"What? No we're not, you can tell him that if he spreads that rumor around, he's as good as dead!" Katniss shouted, just when the teacher walked in. Katniss calmed down and tried to listen what the teacher was talking, but Marvel didn't stop talking to her.

"Yeah, I thouhgt so, Finnick doesn't usually date people, and I'm sure a pretty girl like you could do so much better", he said and gave her a wink. For somereason Katniss blushed from his words. She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. Finnick didn't have this affection on her, he made her sick, but Marvel somehow stunned her, how sirence his words sounded.

"You look cute when you do that" Marvel said.

"You two there do you want to tell us what you're talking about?" teacher asked, and they shook their heads. After that Katniss started to pay attention to the teacher, but felt Marvels gaze in her. She took a deep breath, and shut her eyes for awhile. _I really should had slept last night,_ she thought bitterly. When the bell rang, Katniss stood up too fast and almost fell down. Luckily Marvel grabbed her hand before she fell.

"Thanks", she chuckled lightly, and blushed a bit.

"You should slow down a bit", he chuckled, not letting go of her hand as they walked out of the class.

"Uhh, why are you still holding my hand?" she asked nervously. Marvel semmed to realize it too, and let go quickly.

"Sorry", he blushed, and chuckled nervously. Katniss never thouhgt that some of Finnicks friends would blush about a little thing like that, but the world is full of suprises.

"I guess I'll see you later, at least in class?" Marvel rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess", Katniss muttered, and waved him goodbye before walking to Thresh who was waiting for her. Marvel turned around and saw Finnick fuming behind him. Marvel walked over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked him casually. Finnick was red with anger.

"What's up? What are you playing at? I thouhgt I told you that she's with me!" Marvel had never seen Finnick so angry.

"Oh really? I asked her, and she told me that you two aren't a couple", Marvel smiled sweetly at him. Now Finnick was red from shame, not from anger.

"Yeah, but I still claimed her as mine", Finnick said, crossing his arms. Marvel scoffed, and looked at Finnick. He was shorter than Marvel, not much but noticeably. Sure Finnick was good looking, maybe too good looking, but Marvel himself were quite goodlooking too.

"Well, I guess we'll see what does she think", Marvel told, and walked awya, leaving Finnick fuming again.

* * *

After school Katniss was reading in her room, locked the door this time, but she had a piece of wood she had found, just in case that Finnick would stop by again. She and Clove were supposed to go do their projects with their dream partners, and both of them were almost jumping from enthusiasm. Almost.

"Do we have to go?" Katniss asked, as they left their dorm. Clove frowned, she despised Cato with all her heart.

"Well I'm not sure if Cato is even coming, he's probably shagging that Glimmer girl", she scoffed at the name. Glimmer lived in the dorm next to theirs, and was a local whore, just like her roommate Cashmere, Gloss' sister. Glimmer and Cato were seen making out in the hall way, surprise, surprise. When Katniss and Clove walked in to the library, they were shocked, when Cato and Finnick both were there. Finnick was always late, and Cato just couldn't care less.

"What, not shagging Glimmer?" Clove asked innocently.

"Already did, you jealouse?" Cato grinned, and Clove scoffed. She started to make gagging sounds to Katniss who laughed, and Finnick was looking at her angrily.

"What?" Katniss asked from Finnick, who just shook his head. Katniss scoffed at him, he could be such a jerk. He had like a split personality, first he was all sweet and funny, next thing you know he's all jerk and cocky.

"So what did you and Marvel talk about?" Finnick asked, not looking up from his book.

"Nothing much", she shrugged. Finnick raised his head loudly, and glared at Katniss.

"Nothing much? Why then were you holding hands?" he asked furiously.

"It's none of your business", she shouted quietly.

"None of my business? He's one of my best friends, I have the right to know", he looked so livid that Katniss was actually starting to be afraid. She stood up, and walked out of the library, not wanting to deal with him anymore. Of course he had to be the ass he was and followed her.

**A/N: Okay I know it ended too quickly, but I'm tired, and I hopefully get to update tomorrow, if I don't have much homework, but her review what did you think about Marvel?**


	9. Not much

**A/N: Heeey, I'm updating, I was meant to update yesterday, but I didn't have much time...**

** Not much**

It was only the second school day in Panem University, and Finnick has succeeded tp piss Katniss about 1000000 times. Pretty weel, if you ask from her.

"Could you please stop following me?" Katniss turned around to face Finnick.

"Not until you tell me is there anything going on between you and Marvel", he said his face already turning red.

"No there is not, and why do you care?" she was satrting to turn red too. This boy was just so... so... there is no word to describe him.

"Well why were you holding hands?" Finnick asked ignoring her question. He didn't know himself.

"I asked you a question, and it was 'cause I almost fell down and he grabbed my hand so I wouldn't!" she started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand pulling her to his chest.

"So he just couldn't let go?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't realize either until we were outside the classroom, and now let go of me!" and so he did. He let go of her, and she ran away, leaving Finnick standing there furious. He was going to find Marvel, and kill him. He actually didn't have a good reason to kill Marvel, but he didn't like the thought of Katniss being someone elses than Finnicks. Marvel was not going to have her. Even though he didn't actually do anything to her, he could if he wanted to. Katniss obviously like Marvel more than she did Finnick. Finnick promised to himself, that he'll make her like him.

* * *

Next two weeks Katniss was ignoring Finnick as much as she could, but she still had to do the project with him. In gym Katniss and her team had won almost every race, but some of them were even with Finnicks team. Not that she would care. She didn't want to be around Finnick at all. But she had been spending some time with Marvel lately. Also, Peeta had been staring her a lot lately, more than before. She had met this girl called Johanna, and they were friends with her quickly. She found out, that Johanna was from Washington too, but she went to a different school than Katniss. Madges roommate Annie was their new friend too, and she had been in the same school as Clove. She had an obvious crush on Finnick, and Katniss tried to convince her that he was a pig, but she didn't listen to Katniss. She was in her own world some of the time, but she was quite nice.

"So, why is Odair staring at you?" Johanna raised her eyebrows, when they were sitting in the cafeteria, in saturday night. Annie fell from the cloud nine, when Finnick was mentioned.

"Don't know, don't care", Katniss said, and looked back to her food. Finnick had been staring at her a lot, and it took everything from her not to yell at him.

"Why is he always staring at you?" Annie asked, obciously jealous.

"Go ask him, and if you want, he's all yours I hate him", Katniss said, and Annie smiled satisfaced.

"How badly do you want to beat the shit out of him and Cato?" Clove asked. Cato hadn't done anything for their project, he was always sleeping with some slut.

"More than anything", Katniss chuckled. When thay were done with their food, they got up and left. When Katniss walked out of the door, she could feel Finnicks sea-green eyes watching her.

"Who wants to go watch a movie?" Johanna asks. Peeta and Thresh were somewhere else with their new friends Darius, Thom and Bristel. I remember seeing Thom and Bristel hanging out with Gale sometimes, so I know them. They're from Texas, but Thoms grandmother lives in Washington, so they have been visiting there.

"Yeah sure, what movie?" Madge says. She had been quiet all day, and Katniss was starting to get worried. It might have something to do with the fact that Thresh now had a girlfriend called Kylie. She was fun and smart, she had bright red hair, what reminded Katniss of blood.

"I don't know", Johanna shrugs. They went to Katniss' and Cloves room to watch scary movies. Madge had her eyes shut almost the whole time, and others just laughed to her. They heard a knock on their door, and Madge started to scream.

"There it it! She's coming to kill us all!" Madge screamed, and Katniss threw a pillow at her head.

"Calm the shit down", she muttered to her, and went to the door. She opened it and were pulled out of the door. Finnick closed the door behind her, and started to drag her somewhere.

"Let go of me" Katniss screamed, but Finnick didn't listen. He picked her up bridal style, and walked out of the building.

"Put me down!2 she satrted to drash against him.

"Would you just calm down?" he snarled.

"Not before you tell me where are you taking me, and let me go to my room", Katniss said angrily.

"We're going to my room", he sighed frustraded.

"No! Just let me go!" she screamed, and kept trashing when they got to Finnicks building.

"God, you're loud", Finnick said, and opened his door. He closed the door with his leg, and threw her on his bed. She was just about to get up, when he got on the top of her.

"Get off of me, and let me leave!" she started to scream, but he kissed her.

"Shut up", he muttered to her lips.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Johanna asked, when they got to the hall to look for Katniss.

"Oh no", Clove muttered, she had a bad feeling about this.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Odair", one word explained it all to them.

"That little bastard can't leave her alone!" Madge shouted, and Glimmer looked out of her room.

"Why are you making so much noise?" she asked, and popped a bubble gum.

"Hey, we didn't complain about the noice you were making when Gloss were in your room", Clove winked, and Glimmer blushed.

"Or Cato", Madge added.

"Did you forget Marvel?" Johanna asked.

"And Thom", Annie giggled, and Glimmer loudly closed her door when she went back in.

**A/N: Okay the ending was horrible, it was all just so... bad not one of my best chapters, I'm sure you all hate this story now... I'll probably update tomorrow, IF I have inspiration, I'm not sure do I. I don't know what I'll do next. That's why I left Katniss and Finnick to that. But hey review what did you think, how awful was it.**


	10. Once again

**A/N: Heey, again updating my reviews gave me some inspiration!**

**Once again**

Katniss had no idead what was happening. She tried not to kiss Finnick back, she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. She did have some pride, but soon enough noticed that she was kissing him back. She could feel him smirk against her skin, and he started to lift her shirt up. Then she snapped out. She didn't want him to do anything to her. She slapped his hands off, and hit him, but he grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at him and he smirked.

"I knew you had to kiss back, I'm irresistable they say", he said, and she scoffed.

"So you think", she muttered. He looked at her suprised, and then smirked again.

"Well if I'm not, why did you kiss back?" he asked, wanting to hear her answer. She blushed, and thouhgt a while.

"Did I? I didn't even notice", she acted like she didn't know what she was doing, and he looked dissapointed.

"Well maybe your heart told your body that you really like me", he smirked and started to kiss her again. She scoffed.

"Like hell I do", she said and he pulled away.

"Nice way to ruin all the fun, are you a nun or something?" he asked smirking.

"Yep", she said.

"Well then you are sinned by wanting me, lust is a deadly sign", he winked at her.

"Get off of me", she said, and tried to get up, but it was no use. He was like a rock on top of her, she was trapped under him and couldn't get out.

"But you're not denying that you don't want me", he questioned. She didn't know what to answer. Finnick was goodlooking, but bibolar as hell. She wasn't sure about her feelings anymore, he had messed them up with his games. Then she got it. He was probably playing with her head and heart, and just leave her when he was sivk of her. This had been his plan all along, it just lengthened 'cause she was so stubborn. He was obviously satisfacted when he got her thinking, and started to lean in.

"No", she said, but he was already kissing her again. He was harder to resist than before, this time the kiss was gentle, unlike before his kisses had been possessive and rough, trying desperately to gat her kiss him back. She wasn't stupid, but he was so damn hard to resist, that she eventually started to kiss him back. But when he licked her bottom lip trying to get her open her mouth, she knew that she had gone too far. Katniss didn't kiss Finnick back, what got him growl,and bite her lips.

"Open your damn mouth", he said and she obeyed. She didn't want him to bite her lips again, 'cause they were already bleeding. His tongue were in her mouth before she noticed. She tried to get it out but Finnick was smarter than that.

"Don't do that", he said to her quietly.

"Like you're my boss, now let me go", she got the opportunity to speak.

"Why would I do that?" he asked confused. His hands were again at the bottom of her shirt, waiting to get the opportunity to pull it off. Before she could answer there was a furious knock on the door.

"Finnick you bastard open the door, and let Katniss go!" he regonized Clover the Creepers voice and he groaned in frustration. She had to put her nose in everywhere. The he heard Marvels voice, of course he had to be his roommate, and he said he would be gone for a long time, drinking with Cato and Gloss. Then he heard Catos and Gloss' voice, and the door opened. Everybody there just stared them, and Clove came to rip Finnick away from Katniss.

"You little piece of shit you keep your hand off of her she knows very well where those have been!" Clove strated to hit, him, and he would have hit her back, but he didn't hit girls. Not yet, but the time have to come someday.

"Clover darling calm down, he isn't even hurting", Cato ripped Clove away from Finnick, but only to deserv a punch on his jaw. But it wasn't from Clove, it was from Katniss.

"And you don't have to touch Clove" she muttered, and Clove looked at Cato disgust written all over her face.

"Come on Katniss lets not waste our time", Johanna took her hand to pull Katniss with them, but Finnick got Katniss' other hand.

"Let go off her!" Clove started to scream again, but this time Cato grabbed her, and carried Clove away on his shoulder. Clove were kicking and punching Cato like a maniac, but there was no use. Cato carried her away from the room, to only god knows where. Katniss tried to pull her hand away from Finnick, but his grip was firm.

"Dude just let her go", Marvel said and ripped Finnicks hand off of Katniss. She smiled weakly at marvle, and Johanna pulled Katniss away. Katniss and her friends left and Katniss was relieved that her friends had came to rescue her.

* * *

"Where did Cato took Clove does anybody know?" Annie asked. They all had forgote Clove when Marvel had ripped Finnick away from Katniss, and now they didn't know where Clove and Cato went.

"I hope he brought her to our dorm", Katniss sighed. Then she realized that she didn't have her key. If Clove weren't there Katniss didn't get in her room before Cato would bring Clove their dorm.

* * *

"Put me down!" Clove was so loud, that Catos ears hurt. He didn't know himself where he was taking her, but he just felt like he had to be alone with her. He found himself very attracted to Clove when she started to punch Catos best firend, and he knows it was crazy, he hated Clove. She was annoying and, well a creep. Nobody normal keeps a knife their boot. He noticed the knife in her boot, and took it out.

"No put it back!" she had noticed that he had took the beautifully shining knife from her boot, and had stopped to stare at it. It had some decorations in the handle, and there were engraved Clove with a neat script. He wondered where she had gotten it from.

"Where did you ge this from?" Cato asked her.

"It's none of your business!" she scraemed, and he put her down. He backed her against the wall near them, and he put the knife to her throat. Fot the first time in his whole life, Clove seemed to be scared. Idiot wouldn't be. He could kill her just like that if he wanted to, but he didn't. He just wanted an answer from her, and this was a good way to get it.

"I asked you a question", he said quietly. She looked at the knife, and then Cato who was looking deeply in her eyes, like he would be staring to her soul.

"I got it from my dad" she whispered. Cato had heard that Clove was living with her uncle, who was his coach in school.

"So?" he asked and she swallowed.

"I got it from my dad, before he and my other family died in a car crash", she said loudly enouhg form him to hear. A tear slipped down from her eye. Cato had never seen Clove cry. He touhgt that she couldn't. She seemed to be so strong, she was always alone in school, usually just stroking the blade. Cato dropped his had from Cloves throat, and Clove grabbed her knife from Cato. She somehow got out between Cato and the wall, and ran away. Cato just stared at the wall. He had never knew anything about Clove, not that he was interested. Clove had always been a creep, who everybody were afraid of, only 'cause she almost stabbed someone with her knife, when the someone had made fun of her. The someone was Cato, and that was the day he started to hate her. His parents were friends with Brutus, her uncle, and once they had forced him to go visit him with his parents. Then he saw Clove there, and thought that he could easily blackmail Clove with the information, that she lived with Brutus. He had many theories why she lived with Brutus, and that's how he got Clove to do things he wanted. But then she had told the whole school, that she lived with Brutus, 'cause he was her uncle, and Catos blackmailing plan was ruined. She wasn't an idiot, she knew what he was up to.

* * *

Katniss and her friends were waiting for Clove, they were sitting infront of their dorm, and playing truth or dare. It was more exiting when they were outside. Then Clove came running, and eyes red.

"Hey what's wrong?" Katniss got up, and hugged Clove. She sobbed a while to Katniss' shoulder, before she whipped off her tears. She opened their door, and they got inside.

"Nothing, just nothing", she said and sat on her bed hugging her knees.

"Did Cato do something stupid?" Madge asked, and Clove shook her head. She told them what hed happened, and Katniss hugged her tightly.

"It has to be hard to tell that", she whispered. Katniss knew what it is like to lose a family member, so she knew how hard it is to tell someone about it. Clove was happy that hse finally had a friend who understands.

**A/N: arrrgh, there's something for you to chew on. It was awful, I know, but I just wanted write something. I don't ship Clato, but somebody had whised it, and I want everybody to be happy about this story, and I enjoy writing Clato moments... Just realized that. I already so tired that I must have many typos, I had to fix those... I know I have many typos, but so does everybody else. I also don't like Clove taht much, when she's this mean bitch, I like her when she's this sistery and funny and kind of nice, I don't like the vicious Clove at all. But I hope you liked it, review if it sucked, but I have a feeling that it was better than the last one... Good night and sleep tight, god I'm tired!**


	11. Dark

**A/N: Hey, I'm updating as you can see, but now I'm not sure what I'm going to do, 'cause some people wan that there will be some Clato, some don't, I've had couple reviews, and some PM about clato, so tell me do you want Clato or not.**

**Dark**

Darkness filled the room where Katniss sat alone on her bed. She was staring at Cloves empty bed, like waiting for something to happen. She was deep in her ocean of thouhgts. She was questioning her feelings towards Finnick. She wasn't sue what did she felt for him. Love? Hate? Maybe even both. He made her head explode, he made her think. It wasn't hard to get her to think, but she was over thinking about things she shouldn't even be thinking about. She slowly closed her eyes, collided her back to her bed, and let the sleep come. She didn't have school tomorrow, and on Monday she'll probably call off sick for a day. She wanted to be alone with her thouhgts, she didn't want to see anybody. Clove and the other girls went to buy some food, probably junk food, from the store near their college. She was slowly drifting to sleep, when she heard a knocking. She groaned, she hoped that it wasn't Finnick, he was the last person she wanted to meet right now.

"Who's there?" she yelled, maybe too loud and angry, but she was too angry to think about it.

"It's Marvel, I just want to know how are you?" he called, and Katniss stood up and opened the door. There Marvel was leaning to the wall next to her door.

"Look at you standing there like you own the place", she said crusty. He chuckled and turned to her.

"Look at you being rude to someone, who just wants to know how are you", he said, and she blushed without any reason. His eyes had that affection. His forest green, sparkling eyes, what had some brown dopts in them.

"Well I'm fine thanks for asking", she sighed and he smiled.

"Finnick can be a real ass when he wants to", Marvel invited himself in, and sat on her bed.

"Tell me about it", Katniss muttered and sat next to him. Marvel chuckled, he was always laughing at everything.

"Why are you always laughing at everything", she asked, and he looked at her. Her face showed no emotions, like almost always. She always had the same look on her face, even when she was smiling, her eyes seemed empty. Like she didn't want to show people what was in her mind, what did she felt, like it would make you weak.

"Well tell me why are you almost never smiling?" he said and she looked confused.

"What, I'm laughing everyday with my friends", she said, her face didn't show the confusion anymore, it was gone in a second.

"Your mouth is smiling, but your eyes aren't. Mind of explaning?" he asked, moving little bit closer to listen to her. He was close to her, not too close to make her feel uncomfortable, actually she was very comfortable to have Marvel near her and looking so interested.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she said, and for the first time he saw a real emotion in her eyes. Sorrow. Real, pure, sorrow. The same kind you see in movies, but it's so badly acted, that it's hard to believe. You read in books, but you never think, that anybody could feel that much pain and sorrow at once. This time Marvel didn't laugh like he usually would, he wrapped his arm around her, and hugged her, knowing that what ever the reason to her pain is, she isn't strong enough to face it alone. She didn't shove him away, she felt like she really did need someone to hug her. She hugged him back eventually, letting a tear slip from her eye. After her fathers death, she had always felt alone, she never realized, that she had never been alone. There was always someone to catch her if she , Gale, Madge, even her mother. Then she got to know Clove, Johanna, Annie, Peeta and Thresh, but only Clove understood her, and only she comforted her same way as her father used to have. But now when Marvel hugged her she could feel the same warmth as her father. The way he hugged her, made her feel like she could stay right there forever.

"You don't have to tell me", he whispered, and she nodded slowly, and pulled back a little.

"When I- I was 12, my, my..." her voice broke, as more tears falled down her face, and Marvel whiped them with his thump. When Katniss first met Marvel, he acted like some kind of bad boy, but now when Katniss knew him better, he actually were pretty sweet guy. How someone like him could be best friends with someone like Finnick?

"You don't have to tell me", he said again,, aand she shook her head.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. It's just not easy thing to talk about", she said quietly. Marvel sttod up and offered her his hand.

"We can go out for a walk, you can talk to me then", he said, and she took his hand and gave him a weak smile. They walked out of the building, to the dark night.

"You were saying", Marvel said other hand in his pocket, other still combined with Katniss'. She took a deep breath and started to talk again.

"When I was 12 years old, my father was shot in his work. He was a police, and he was shot in action trying to caught some druck dealer", Katniss swallowed, she had never told anyone the whole story. Not even to Gale, he only knew that her father had died, nothing else. Marvel stopped, and looked at her. She turned around to see where Marvel was.

"That must be hard to tell", he muttered. He was speechless. He had no words, he didn't know how to comfort someone. He never had to comfort anyone, nobody needed his sympathy, not that he would give it to anyone. His parents had divorced when he was eight, humor and laughing was an easy way to hide the pain, and after a while he was completely numb to the pain. He looked as tears returned to Katniss' eyes, she turned around, not wanting him to see her crying. He hugged her again, and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay", he whispered, mostly to himself, what happened to him was nothing like what happened to her.

"You're the first one I've ever told the whole story", she said quietly. _Great, now I feel more awful,_ he thouhgt. He didn't feel pity, he felt proud that he was the first on e she could tell the whole story, and respect towards her, after so many years it's still hard to open up about something, and she opens up to someone she has known only a little while. There's two words you could describe her. _Strong_, and _beautiful._

**A/N: Gaaaaash, I feel like I have been getting better in writing, but now I probably suvk even more than I did beforexDD Well I'm tired, and I'm cold, and today I realized I'm withering away. Is it whealthy to lose kilo in two days?**


	12. Diary

**A/N: Hi, updateupdateupdate, wednesday is offically my fav day of the week(along with saturday) today I actually have time to update and I can just stay home after school. Tomorrow I have a swedish test(in Finland, we have to study it), so instead of studying I'm updating and listening some vey depressing music,'cause of drama:/ Thank you all my reviewers, and special mention to toritwilight, thank you I didn't realize I accidentaly posted the same chapter...akward. But anyway, I have a feeling you don't care about my life so here's the chapter!**

**Diary**

When Katniss got back to her room, her friends were back. They were eating chips and candy and popcorn and everything that will probably make you fat if you eat enough. Katniss sat on her bed and took something under her pillow. Her diary. Her father gave it to her when she was seven, and she has kept it since. It was very thick book, and there were plenty of room in there still. There were still stuff of her ex- crush from Boston. The most awkward thing was, that her ex- crush were no other than Finnick Odair. Yes, Finnick Odair. Katniss took a pen and started to write about today. What happened between her and Finnick, and then about Marvel. How she trusted him, and told him her biggest secret. Katniss was afraid, 'cause the drug dealer were still in free, and had killed every cop, and every eyewitnesser there were. She remembers how she waited her daddy to come home, and when the chief came to meet them, and told them everything what happened. Who killed her daddy, what did the murderer looked like, everything. Next morning the chief were found dead, near their apartment. Katniss had been afraid for weeks, she stillwere for no reason. She wrote everything, and joined her friends after. They just ate trash food, and Katniss fell asleep, dreaming about a guy shooting her and her father.

"Odair and Everdeen, can I bother you for a second", their english teacher called after their class ended.

"Yes?" Finnick asked annoyed. He really didn't want to hear what did the teacher had to say. In high school this had happened to him very often. Something were wrong with their project.

"I have read the first part of your project, and it's very impressive", the teacher smiled for Finnicks surprise.

"Really?" he asked dazzled. This had never happened before.

"Yes, in fact I would love to send it to the national essay contest, it's one of the best essays I've read" teacher said. Katniss looked as dazzled as Finnick.

"You have got to be kidding me", she said smiling. She had always wanted to win the contest, her father and mother had won it when they were young.

"Yes, but that requiers for your project to keep going good. That means that if I'll send it, you two have to spend very much time together", teacher looked proud. Katniss' smile dissapeared, and Finnicks appeared.

"We'll do it!" he said. This could be a perfect chance to spend more time with Katniss.

"Good,no go", teacher looked back to her papers, and Katnis and Finnick walked out.

"lookes like we're spending some time together now,aren't we Kitty? Finnick raised his eyebrow, and put his arm her shoulders. She scoffed and got Finnicks arm her shoulders.

"Yes, I'll see you tonight in library so we can work on our project", she said and walked away.

"Hey hey hey, everytime we've been in the library we've had to leave there early, 'cause we can't keep quiet", he walked with her smiling friendly.

"Fine come to my dorm, Clove is going to be somewhere doing her project", Katniss sighed and walked away to her friends, leaving triumphant Finnick smiling complacently.

Finnick stared at Katniss, as she read her book. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read her book, and it looked so cute. Her face looked focused, all her attention were in her book. Like there was no one else, except her and her book in this universum, just them. Soon enough her phone rang, and he quickly looked back to his book.

"Sorry, I gotta take this", she said, and went outside. Finnick sat there a while, and then started to search her stuff. He didn't think what he was looking for, but he wanted to know more about her. Soon he found something under her pillow. A diary! Old, battered, dark green diary. He opened from the page where her mark was on. He read what she had wrote on it. He saw that she had wrote what happened between them, and the next thing surprised him. _Marvel came over to ask if I'm okay. We went for a walk, and I told him about dad. I have never told anyone. I hope it was the right thing to do, I'm really not sure._ Marvel was here? With her? Asking if she was okay? They went for a walk? Her dad? What about him? Finnick decided to brawl about it later to Marvel. He opened the page from the beginning. Well not so beginning. In this she was 12 years old. He read what she had wrote in it. _ I just kept staring at him. His bronze hair, and sea-green eyes, just raised my attention._

Wait a minute? Could she be writing about Finnick. He didn't know anyone with bronze hair and sea-green eyes, except himself. Did she actually had crush on Finnick? _Finnick Odair_. She had wrote it about hundred times. Yeah, maybe she did have a crush on him. But that was past. She didn't have a crush on him anymore. Righ? He read the next thing he saw _Katniss Odair._ Finnick chuckled, that was just too cute. Of course it was a twelve year old who had wrote it, but it was adorable. He quickly put the diary back, when he heard the door opening.

"Sorry it took so long", she said and sat back down.

"Yeah, it's okay", he said and stared at her blankly. She looked back at him, and raised her eyebrow.

"You okay?" she asked, she hated it when people openly stared at her.

"Yeah", he muttered shaking his head, and she scoffed. He looked back at his book, but he didn't really focus on the words. _Katniss Odair._ He liked the sound of that.

**A/N: Gaaaash, I was meant to do it longer, but I really didn't come up with anything good, so that's where I'll end it. But I promise, if I have enough time tomorrow, I'll do a longer chapter, but only IF I have enough time.**


	13. Truce

**A/N: Hey, I don't have much time to update today, I have a morning parctise tomorrow morning 6 o'clock... Then I have practise at night, and then me and my mother will go to this event in the zoo called Cat night, and I'll be home at midnight. But hey I have a chappy now, so I hope you forgive me.**

**Truce**

Finnick kept staring at Katniss when they continued their project. She wrote down notes, and gave them to Finnick.

"What do you think about these", she asked looking at him, her grey eyes sparkling. She almost drowned to them, but then he shooke his head and looked at the notes. It was unbeliavable how she captured the book they were making their project in those notes.

"These are brilliant", he said smiling, and she blushed.

"I wouldn't say brilliant", she siad and took back the notes. He looked at her, and noticed how relaxed she was, when he didn't try anything. She actually liked him better this way, just them no flirting, just them and the project, he actually felt like a friend. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Obviously forced smile. Her eyes seemed emty, not only then, but all the time.

"Are you kidding me! They're unbelievable! We actually could have a chance of winning with these", he siad, and she chuckled.

"Well, yours are not that bad either", she took his notes, and smiled at them.

"Like you actaully liked the book", she said.

"Well I did", he said and she looked confused. Teacher had chose their book, and she didn't expect the book they got. Teacher had gave them a finctional fantasy book, and she had already read it, but it was a good book, so why not?

"Really?" she asked. She leaned closer to see if he was lying, but he sounded sirence.

"Wow, who would've believed", she whispered. They were almost too close, but she pulled back soon. She was blushing even more, and Finnick sat there staring at her. He shook his head, and looked back to his notebook. Rest of the time they were just doing their project and casually giving each other some tips.

* * *

"I gotta be crazy!" Katniss shouted to Clove and Madge when they were in their drom waiting for Johanna and Annie. Peeta and Tresh were in soccer practise, they had made it to the team.

"Yes, you have to be crazy", Clove said, and kept texting with her phone. She had ben texting with some guy she met in her class.

"So, how's your new boyfriend?" Katniss asked, and Clove looked at her angrily.

"We still have your problem to solve!" she threw a pillow at her.

"But you're not denying it!" Katniss giggled and fell on her back.

"You have your own problems, you have a crush on two guys!" Clove exclaimed.

"No, I'm not sure, but when I was with Finnick and he didn't flirt, he made me feel like he actually... we're like a friend", she said, and Clove raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? That's how they woo you", she said like it was obvious.

"And then there's Marvel... He was so sweet and caring. Not anything like what I would've thouhgt", she sighed.

"That's how they woo you! There's two options here! Either they both like you, or they're having a bet", Clove said sighing too. Katniss raised her head from her pillow she had burried her face in.

"Oh my god that's it! That it must be! And I can't believe I fell for it", she said her eyes wide. She was hard to screw with, but now she was screwed, twice.

"God I'm stupid" she mumbled and burried her face back in her pillow.

"It could be something else too", Madge said. She was staring at the soccer field, what was right across their building. She was obviously looking for Thresh. That was when Johanna and Annie walked in hands and backs full of trash food, again.

"Hey junk food, we haven't had that in a while", Clove said sarcastically. The cafeteria were closed 'cause it was renovationed. Everybody had to buy their own food for about a month.

"Quit complaning and eat", Johanna said, and started to eat chips. Katniss took the bag off Johannas hands and ate some of them.

* * *

Again Katniss and Finnick were doing their project, this time in the library. They were making some notes, when two guys stopped buy them.

"Hi Katniss, do you know where Thresh and Peeta is?" red-headed guy asked, smirking to Katniss.

"Sorry Darius, I don't" she siad and smiled to him.

"Oh, that's okay. This your boyfriend?" he chuckled pointing at Finnick.

"This has a name", Finnick growled through his theet.

"Temper", the other boy chuckled. Katniss was blushing.

"No, Darius no he's not" she said and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, what a relief, you could do so much better", he sighed in relief, and placed his hand on his heart. The other boy and Katniss chuckled.

"Hope you're not talking about yourself", Finnick stood up, and glared at Darius. Darius glared back, but he had amusement in his eyes, and he was half smiling to Finnick.

"So if I am?" he siad challenging him. Finnick growled and pushed Darius with all his strenght and he backed a bit, still looking amusent.

"Still, temper", Darius chuckled along with the other guy.

"Do you wanna keep your face?" Finnick asked, showing his fists. Darius chuckled.

"With those worms you're going to punch me?" he asked, and Finnck was bout to punch him when the librarian came to them.

"Now you boys need to leave", she took them by their ears, like they do to little boys and she lugged them away.

**A/N: Pretty short, but I'm tired... Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Getting closer

**A/N: Hey, I had a really long day, so I haven't got time to update, but no I'm updating, so yei!**

**Getting closer**

Katniss and Bristel went to cafeteria after Finnick and Darius had left. They were probably somewhere fighting.

"I can't believe how stupid they are", Katniss said in disbelief.

"What does it feel like to have now four boys after you?" Bristel asked amused.

"Four? What?" Katniss was confused. She didn't think anyone was after her.

"yeah, four. Finnick, Peeta, Marvel and Darius, I assume", he chuckled. Darius and Peeta? No.

"I don't think Peeta and Darius like me. Darius were just teasing Finnick, and Peeta and I are just friends", Katniss mumbled nervously.

"What ever you say", Bristel said, and continued eating his food. Soon Darius joined them with black eye.

"Dude, what happened?" Bristel laughed.

"Finnick and I started to fight, but that Marvel guy and Thresh came soon and separeted us", Darius said, and took a bite from his sandwich.

"Wow, that must've been a really good punch he gave you", Katniss said quietly.

"You think this is bad? You should've seen what I did to his pretty face with these guns", Darius showed his biceps.

"What guns?" Katniss leaned closer to see better. Bristel started to laugh his ass off, and Darius frowned.

"What's so great about fighting anyway?" Katniss continued her food. Whatever it was. The cafeteria were finally in use again. Darius just shrugged. Soon Finnick and Marvel came in, and Finnick was red from the anger inside him. He had black eye, and his nose was bloody. He came to their table and pointed Darius.

"You little shitpile, this isn't over, I'm gonna show you a real fight, and your going to go crying to your mother, you little shit!" he growled, and Darius chuckled.

"Can't wait, hope I get better challenge than last time", he smirked and Finnick was ready to rip his head off, but Marvel came between them.

"Wow, dude, I think this was done a long time ago, your face is suffering, and you wanna have kids, right?" Marvel chuckled, and Darius laughed.

"Yeah, fighting a girl isn't very thrilling", Darius and Bristel laughed hard, and Katniss was ashamed of being in their company.

"Oh, so you want a real fight, that was just warming. Nice eye by the way, who was the artist who made that masterpiece?" Finnick mocked, and Darius stood up, but Katniss made him sit back down.

"Don't start now, please", she said quietly. Finnick looked at Katniss furiously.

"Oh, so you're defending your boyfriend now, aren't you? Wow, Darius you are low, a GIRL have to defend you, 'cause you vcan't yourself" Finnick kept mocking. This time both Katniss and Darius stood up.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Katniss screamed.

"Say that again", Darius said calmly. They didn't notice, that many heads had turned to them, and if they did, theu ignored them.

"Could you fucking calm down!" Marvel lost his control.

"Oh yeah, the mister-never-been-in-a-fight!" Finnick shouted to Marvel. Marvel narrowed his eyes. Katniss took Marvels hand, and pulled him away. She didn't know why she had taken Marvel, it would've been smarter to take Finnick.

"What the hell are you thinking fighting in the growded cafeteria!" she yelled at him, and he seemed to calm down.

"I don't know, but he was just so infuriating", he took a deep breath calming himself down.

"Yeah, I've notised", Katniss said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you take him?" Marvel asked in disbelief, Katniss were thinking about the same thing.

"Yeah, it would've been smarter that way, but he just drives me crazy" she shook her head, and Marvel chuckled, ever so lightly.

"Yeah, he has that affect on people", he said, and rubbed the back of his neck. They heard yelling and crashing inside the cafeteria, and wnet inside. Finnick and Darius were in a fight, again.

"Why do they have to fight?" Katniss said sadly. She was just about to like Finnick, and then he starts to fight one of her friends.

"I have no idea, but we better break them" he said. They walked over them, and Marvel took Finnick from his hands, and Bristel did the same to Darius, while Katniss stepped between them.

"Now, both of you stop!2 she screamed, ignoring the fact that everybody in the cafeteria had gathered around them.

"He started it", Finnick gestured to Darius with his head.

"I don't give a shit who started it, but I'm ending it", she said calmly. Their faces were bruised, and they were bloody. Finnick was fuming, and somehow Darius seemed to be still amused.

"We have to take you to nurse", Bristel said.

"I don't need some shitty nurse, I wanna kill that shit!" Finnick yelled, and Darius looked at him bitterly amused.

"What's so funny?" Darius made Finnick furious, just 'casue he seemed to be amused by everything Finnck did.

"Your face dude", he said chuckling like a lunatic.

"Okay, we're taking you both to the nurse", Katniss said, and they waljed out. Bristel and Marvel still didn't let them go, and the way to the nurses office, they got many funny looks.

"Oh my dear, what happened?" the nurse asked, and they explained as well as they could. Bristel, Katniss and Marvel were just about to leave, when the nurse called them.

"I don't think it is good idea for you to sleep in the same room as mister odair", she gestured Marvel who nodded.

"Now I have to find a place to sleep", he sighed.

"You can come to sleep on my floor, I saw taht there is a mattress warehouse", Katniss shrugged, and Marvel agreed.

* * *

They had laid a mattress to Katniss' floor, and Marvel was sitting on it. Katniss and Clove were sitting on their beds. Clove was glaring at Marvel uncertainly.

"Oh Clover, I know I'm good looking, but no need to stare openly", Marvel said smirking and Clove snorted.

"Could you two behave, the nurse called, and said that Marvel needs to sleep in here at least a week, 'cause Finnick's still, er, littled bit unstable", Katniss said, and took a book from her table.

"Fine", Clove mumbled, and Marvel smirked to her.

**A/N: God, I'm tired, that is the reason why this chapter stinks like camels ass. But anyway, review what did you think. Night, I'm going to die from fatigue.**


	15. Clamp grip

**A/N: Thank you all my reviewers(is that the word), I'm in a good mood today, I'm a genious in chemistry! I was in skype with my sis today, and now I'm happy, I had the best practise in a looong time! So this is a gift for you! I name this chapter by one finnish song I love.**

**Clamp grip**

Then first night with Marvel in their room went pretty well. Today Katniss had to work with the maniac a.k.a Finnick. They still had to do their project if they wanted to win the competion.

Clove suggested, that she'll wear a protection suit, and Marvel agreed. For the first time, they agreed on something. Finnick was, a little erratic. Maybe the suit wasn't so bad idea...

"Okay, wish me luck, I hope he doesn't break my nose, like he did to Darius", Katniss chuckled, and Marvel and Clove waved her good bye. They were playing cards, so they would come along. It was Katniss' idea. Nervously Katniss made her way to Finnicks dorm, and she knocked his door. He opened the door and smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, hi Katniss, ready to work on our project?" he asked, as she walked in. Katniss nodded carefully, and Finnick chuckled.

"No need to be so, careful, I'm not going to hurt you", he took her hand in his, and she was too scared to remove them. The nurse had said that he might lose his control from the smallest things. Katniss wasn't sure what happened to him, when he and Darius fought, but he was terrible. Darius were in better shape, than Finnick, something might had snapped in Finnicks head. Just when Katniss were starting to like him.

"So, I guess we just have to make some notes, and then gather them together in the final work", Katniss said, and Finnick nodded smiling. They worked in silence, after an hour Finnick stopped to stare at Katniss. She looked up from her work, and raised her brow.

"What?" she asked.

"How's Marvel in your room?" he asked, and looked at his pen interested.

"Fine, I guess", she choose her words carefully, so Finnick wouldn't lose it.

"Why is he in your room?"

"*cause i asked him", Katniss looked up from her notes, and saw Finnick looking pretty mad.

"Oh, look at the time, I gotta go!" she looked at her clock and gathered her things.

"Yeah, don't let your two boyfriends wait", he muttered angrily.

"My boyfriends?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah, which one are you meeting today? Marvel or Darius? Maybe both?" he asked bitterly.

"Their not my boyfriends, neither one of them", she said, and slammed the door shut. She heard him mutter _"Slut", _but she ignored it. She really didn't want to deal with him anymore, only time she wanted to see him was when they did their project, if even then.

* * *

"Wow, you're done early", Clove said. She and Marvel were now playing some stupid board game, Clove had brought. She didn't look up from the game, just moved her toggle. Marvel seemed to think for long time until moved his, and Clove cursed out loud.

"Fuck you! This is why I don't like you! You do this, and Iose", she said and started to think what to do next. Marvel looked triumphant, like there was nothing what Clove could do to beat him.

"I left, 'cause Finnick looked like he would lose it any time now", Katniss sighed.

"What did you do?" Marvel asked.

"Nothing! He just asked how are you, and asked why are you here. Then he said that I'm dating both you and Darius, and that's when I decided to leave. When I slammed the door shut, he called me slut, but I ignored it", Katniss explained, and ;Marvel seemed to think a while. Katniss knew that Finnick were, at least used to be best friends. Marvel were probably worried about his friends. Finnick might be angry at Marvel, but Marvel still saw him as his best friend.

"He's a dick, we should just wait for a while, he'll get his brains back anytime soon", Marvel sighed, and took out his phone. Clove still seemed to dwell in her thoughs, and ignored everything.

"Yeah, you should just wait for him to get his brains back. If he ever had ones", Clove said. Okay, maybe she had listened.

"That is true, too" Marvel said and poined Clove with his phone significantly. Katniss thought about their words for a while, and agreed with them. It was a possibility that Finnick never had brains

* * *

.

"I'm so glad it's friday, I can't take those teachers anymore", Clove sighed as their board game eneded to Marvels "marvelous" victory. Marvel had started to sing _I'm sexy and I know it_ when he had won. Like it had something to do with the fact that he won.

"Would you shut up", Katniss laughed, and threw a pillow at Marvel. He just shook his head, and soon they heard knocking. Clove opened their door, and Johanna, Annie and Mdge came jumping in. Johanna sat down next to Marvel on his mattress, Annie sat next to Katniss and Madge next to Clove.

"Hey, what's up?" Madge asked. Clove was just about to answer, when she realized, that Johanna had joined Marvels singing.

"It's a nightmare", she muttered terrified. The song ended, and Marvel and Johanna bowed.

"No", was all Katniss said, before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Johanna and Marvel asked.

"That was terrible", Katniss said.

* * *

Marvel had slept in Katniss' and Cloves room, about five days, and the nurse said, that he has to sleep there longer than week. Finnicks not better yet, and if he doesn't get beter, he'll go to some kind of treatment. Clove and Marvel came along pretty well, and Marvel was hanging around with them, more than with his old friends. He was probably afraid that Finnick will bite his head off. He probably would, if he had the chance.

"Arrrgh!" Katniss shouted, as she, Marvel and Clove came to their dorm.

"It wasn't that bad", Marvel said. Katniss and Finnick had just worked their project in the library, adn Finnick kept glaring at Marvel who was sitting with Clove couple tables away from them, doing their homewroks.

"Yes, it was. All he kaept talking about, was how my 'boyfriend' was watching, shouldn't I blow him a kiss", Katniss threw her things to the other side of the room. Finnick must be mad, she thouhgt.

**A/N: God, that was just awful. I ended that too early, but I wasn't sure what should I write anymore, plus I don't have much time... But hey if you people have any good ideas, I'm all ears:))**


	16. Remind me

**A/N: heyheyhey! Updating, as you can see, and I'll answer some of the reviews now:))**

**Firework7: Lol;))**

**Lin: They have been doubted(did I write that right?) that, but I'm Finnich, so english is not my language.**

**Snickercorgi: No you don't suck! Those were pretty good ideas, I'm totally going to use one of them! And I love it when you review my story, I just like smile all the time, 'cause you review like all the time, and I feel like somebody actually likes my story, I fucking love you.**

**Everllarkglee4ever: Finnick got mad at Darius, it was in the chapter which number I don't remember right now...**

**Juniepoenie: I'm screaming, I looove your story too, you made me smile so much!**

**Remind me**

Thoughts ran through Finnicks mind. Maybe he didn't handle the situation so well. He had been in love with Katniss for a long time, and he had always wanted her to be his. He didn't like to share, and he had always been sure, that he and Katniss would somehow end up together. Then she moved, but he had the feeling, that he'd find her. And he did. Maybe he didn't approach her the way he should've had. He wasn't used to be rejected, and when she rejected him, he wasn't sure what he should do. But forcing himself on her wasn't the way to success. Then he almost found the way to her heart. And he got lost again. His brains were a wreck, he didn't know how he could cope anymore. Katniss would probably get away from him, the minute the competion was over. He should apologize her, but he wasn't sure how is he going to do that. Marvel moved back to their room yesterday, but he seemed to act carefully, like if he would do something wrong, like step too much to left, Finnick would just blow up.

"You know, I'm not going burst, if your elbow comes a millimeter too much to my side", Finnick sighed frustraded, Marvel was acting weird.

"Sorry, but last time I walked in the same hallway as you, you satrted to yell at me, so I don't want to infringe your personal space", he muttered, and walked out of their room. Finnick and his best friend had drift apart, probably because of Katniss. Not like it was her fault, but Finnick were so blindly in love with her, that Marvel had been drifting away from Finnick, and he was drifting to Katniss. Yesterday, when Finnick was in cafeteria eating with Cato and Gloss, Marvel sat with Katniss, Clove and their friends. Finnick had stared at them, but when Katniss glared at him, he moved his gaze to somewhere else. Finnick felt like he had lost his grip from Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Finnick walked down the hallway to his english class, the one he shared with Katniss. Maybe now he could talk to her, and apologize being an asshole. He could see the door to his elnglish class, and he could also see the two persons stanidng near it. Marvel Katniss were laughing so herd, that almost everybody turned to stare at them. Katniss looked at her clock, hugged Marvel and walked in to the english class room. HUGGED HIM. Finnick was ready to go punch Marvel in the face, but then he remembered what his therapist had said. Don't punch people. Okay, she said lot more than that, but that was the only thing he remembered.

"Hey Finnick" a girly voice purred behind him. He turned around, just to see the slut Glimmer, who lived next to Katniss. She had an obssession of Cato, who had slept with her once, but he said that she was like a cow. Which she was if you asked Finnick.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed. Glimmer looked little bit upset,but she smiled sweetly at him.

"I was just thinking how are you doing now when you're back", she rubbed his biceps, and looked compassionelly. She moved her finger nails up and down his arm, but Finnick slapped it away.

"Fine thank you", Finnick wanted to punch her, but she was a girl, and Finnick would be sent to some kind of therapy if he would punch anyone.

"No need to be so rude", she said pouting.

"Yeah, okay bye", he waved at her and went inside quickly. He heard her calling his name, but he ignored it, he only wanted to talk to Katniss. He walked inside, and saw somebody else sitting in his seat. Katniss and the guy seemed to have a nice converstation, he made her laugh and smile, which rubbed Finnick the wrong way.

"Hey you're in my seat", Finnick walked to them, and the guy looked suprized.

"I didn't see your name on it", he said, and Katniss sighed. Here they go again, soon enough Finnick would loose his temper, and Katniss was the one to suffer from it.

"Maybe it's 'cause you're sitting on it", Finnick said calmly suprizing Katniss the bigger time. She thought that Finnick would've started to yell at Thom.

"Well sorry, but you should've had been here earlier", the guy shrugged, and Finnick had to take deep breath, so he wouldn't start yelling at this guy. He was close to blowing up, but he kept his head.

"Yes, I know I was late, but aren't we doing our projects today,that reads in the paper our teacher handed to us", Finnick said clamly again, and the guy sighed and got up.

"See ya, Katniss", he said and he waved at him smiling.

"Sorry", Finnick said as he sat down. Katniss looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you aplogizing for?" she asked dazzled.

"My behavior lately, I guess I didn't actso well towards you, or anybody else. You're not a slut, but I happened to be upset, from only god knows what, ans I would be more than pleased if we could just forget the whole thing", he said, and Katniss was puzzled. Never in a million years had she thought, that Finnick Odair would apologize her, or anyone else. She was speechless, actually she was pretty impressed, that Finnick had the courage to apologize her.

"Wow, Finnick I'm pretty impressed, I never thought that you'd actually would apologize me, or anyone lese", she said, little bit flushed.

"Yeah, me neither. I never actually planned to lose my temper, and at the smae time I actually lost my best friend", he muttered, and this sprized Katniss even more. She didn't believe that Finnick cared about Marvel that much.

"And I would appreciate if we could just start all over again, from a brand new page", he said and Katniss couldn't help but smile. Those words somehow warmed her heart, in a weird kind of way, and she didn't understand it, nor did she even care.

"I would like that", she said chuckling a little bit, and Finnick smiled at her. He thought that she wouldn't believe him, and would start yelling at him from being a world champion in being an asshole. The teacher came in, little bit too late, but it was better this way. Finnick had got his grip on Katniss Everdeen once again, and he didn't plan on letting it go ever again. Katniss took her time, but she would fall for him, just like he fall for her.

* * *

Katniss had a weird feeling, the same warmth she felt when Finnick had apologized. She was reading her diary, she was reading the time when she still lived in Boston. How she had written about Finnick like he put the stars in the sky. God, if he would ever find her diary she wouldn't hear the end of it. Good that he didn't know about her diary. Katniss suddenly feltlike she needed some fresh air, and decided to go to the garden, with the beautiful green grass, and perfect view to the woods. There she could see the night sky without any obstacle. She loved the stars. She and her father used to go to their back yard, and look at the stars. Her father didn't know the constellations in the sky, but they had made their owns. Katniss liked them more, and the memory made her feel good and safe like nothing could ever hurt her. She sat on the grass, looked at the sky imagined that her father would be there next to her, telling stories about him and his father grandpa Everdeen. The stories her father told her were funny and usually had some kind of lesson in them. When Katniss was younger she used to believe everything her father told her, but when she grew older, she realized that her father only tried to grow her imationation. She still liked to believe that teh stories were real, that her father and grandpa had been on the advengers her father told her.

"Looking at the stars?" she heard a voice behind her. She looked who it was, and saw Marvel standing behind her looking at the sky.

"Yeah", she said weakly, realizing that she had been crying. Marvel sat next to her and satred at her for a while before lifting his gaze to the sky.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. They stared together the stars and Katniss decided to answer.

"I used to watch the stars with my dad, before he died", she said, but smiled bravely like it was okay. Marvel didn't buy it though, he knew how much Katniss had loved her father, and it was something Katniss would never be okay to talk about. Marvel looked at the stars again admiring their beauty.

"They're beautiful right?" she asked smiling. Marvel looked at her, only to realize how close they were.

"But not the most beutiful. I know something way more beautiful than the stars", he whispered. Katniss looked at him.

"What could ever be more beautiful than stars?" she asked quietly. Slowly Marvel started to lean forward, until his lips touched hers.

**A/N: Tadaa! This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote, and I actually like this chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did.**


	17. Take a risk

**A/N: Dandandaaan! I have inspiration today, and I have some ideas, so we'll see where they lead us.**

**Take a risk**

Marvels lips felt soft on Katniss's. She was puzzelt, didn't know what should she do. Eventually she kissed him back, his kiss were softer than Finnick's, more gentle. He cupped her face with one hand, and the other one caressed her hair. Soon they separeted, looking straight into each others eyes. Marvel lowered his gaze back to her lips, leaning in again. The kiss was sft and gentle, like Marvel himself. They completely forgot where they were, or what time was it. It was just the two of them, nobody else.

"We should probably head off back to the campus", Katniss said quietly, when they separeted again.

"Yeah, probably", Marvel said, and couldn't help but smirk. They got up, and started to walk back to the campus. Marvel took Katniss's hand, and they walked quietly. When they were infront of Katniss's building Marvel kissed her once again.

"Good night", he said.

"Night", she said, and he left. She quickly ran to her room. She closed the door, and leaned against it.

"What's all the blushing?" Clove asked raising her eyebrows.

"Marvel kissed me", she said, and let a girly giggle.

"OMG! Katniss has a boyfriend!" Clove shouted giggling too, and Katniss hit her with a pillow.

* * *

Marvel was nervous. He had kissed Katniss, and he couldn't tell Finnick about it. Marvel knew, that Finnick had been in love with her since they were 12, and today Finnick actually apologized him. That was much from Finnick, and Marvel felt like he had goten his best friend finally bavk, he didn't want to ruin it again. Marvel had to admit, liked Katniss, maybe even too much, and she was a kind of girl, who everybody wanted to date. But unlike Finnick, Marvel wasn't in love with Katniss Everdeen. At least not yet.

"Hey, where have you been?" Finnick asked as Marvel got back to their room.

"I was in a walk, needed some fresh air", Marvel lied, and Finnick looked like he didn't completely buy it. But soon he shrugged it off, and Marvel felt relief. He didn't want Finnick to know about the best kiss Marvel ever had. Marvel decided to go sleep, and he was just about to fall asleep when he heard Finnicks voice.

"I saw the kiss", Finnick said.

* * *

Next morning, Finnick acted like nothing hadn't happened, but Marvel was suspicious. Finnick took it all too well, he didn't mentoin Katniss even once, like he was just lying. But of course he spoke the truth last night. Marvel decided to sit with Katniss and her friends when they went to breakfast, and Marvel could feel Finnick staring at them.

"We need to talk", he whispered to Katniss, who looked confused at first, but then saw Finnick and nodded.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked worried. She knew that Finnick and Marvel were friends again, and she hoped nothing had happened.

"Finnick saw the kiss last night", Marvel said quielty and Katniss's breath got stuck in her throat. This was what she had been afraid of. Finnick somehow magically were always there when Katniss was with another guy, and it annoyed her.

"Shit, was he mad at you?" she asked.

"No, he didn't mention it before I went to bed, and when I woke up he acted like it never happened", he said suprizing Katniss completely.

"I'm afraid that he'll kill me in my sleep", he chuckled nervously.

"Oh please, they would find you, and he would get to go to therapy, he won't take the risk", she chuckled, and Marvel actaully smirked. This was one of the things, what made Marvel like Katniss so much.

* * *

Katniss was walking to her room after hours. She was afraid that Finnick would come and snap her head off, but she didn't see him anywhere else than in cafeteria. She was about to go to her building , when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Finnick standing there. She smiled nervously.

"Hey Finnick" she said, and was again going to her building, but Finnick grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked little bit too harshly.

"I just wanted to talk", he said innocently.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she said, afraid where this was going.

"And don't say you're going to complain about Marvel", she said when he opened his mouth.

"Why? Is your relationship secret now? I'm his best friend, can't I know about his girlfriends?" he asked.

"Even I'm not sure about our relationship! And I know you're his best friend, but lately you haven't acted like a very good one!" she sasid annoyed about his presence.

"I know I'm haven't been a good friend to him, but my reason was a good one!" he said loudly.

"Well please tell it to me", she said frustrated.

"You wouldn't believe me", he quieted his voice looking his feet. He just couldn't tell it to Katniss.

"Try me", she said suddenly interested. He had to come up with a lie. A good one and quickly.

"It's just, that he has been spending so much time with you, and that time, should..." his words got stuck in his throath. Could he just admit his love for Katniss this easily.

"Well?" she wanted to go to her room, she was cold and tired, and could use a good shower.

"That time should belong to me" he said quietly, but loud enough Katniss to hear.

"What?" she asked, she wasn't sure did she hear correct.

"That time should belong to me, 'cause ever since we were 12 I've been desparately in love with you", he said, making her stiffen. Could he be lying? Should she believe him? She wasn't sure what to do, and she just ran inside. She hoped that this all was just a dream, that none of this was happening. She hoped that soon she'll wake up, she would be 12 again, her father was there, they would still live in Boston, Katniss wouldn't have to work to support her family, and she and Finnick could just have their stares. Nothing else. She just wanted to wake the fuck up.

**A/N: SOOO, I hope you liked it, I have chemistry test tomorrow (I'm a chemistry genious, I'll be fine), and morning practis, at six o'clock, so I have to end this here, but tell me what did you think?**


	18. One step closer

**A/N: Gaash, I just love it when you people review. You make me smile, an I love you all. I was meant to post this last night, but my computer were mean and a shit, but this chapter is very short, not even thousand words, but if I have time tonight, I'll post another chapter.  
**

**One step closer**

Ignoring Finnick sounded good, at least Katniss thought so. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it turned out to be harder than what she had expected. He always tried to come talk to her, but she made sure her friends stopped his tracks. But when the english class started, she knew she couldn't escape him. He walked into the classroom, and came straight to her. He sat down, and were quiet for awhile. He opened his mouth to talk, but Katniss cut him off.

"Listen Finnick I don't want to hear your antics, could we just forget what happened?" she said quietly, so nobody else could hear them.

"And what then? Do you just expect me to forget how I feel?" he asked too loud, and people turned to look at them.

"Finnick lower your voice", Katniss whispered, so the teacher couldn't hear them.

"Oh, so you don't want other people to hear our converstation? Are you ashamed about it? Don't you want people to know, that I'm in love with you? Is it really that bad?" he shouted and stood up. Katniss watched shocked as he left, even though the teacher called him to come back. People stared at Katniss shocked, and she ran after him.

"Finnick, wait!" she called, but he kept walking. Soon she catched him, and grabbed his arm.

"Finnick, listen", she said, and he turned around.

"What? What do you want to say now?" he sounded as furious as he looked. Katniss couldn't find the right words, so she just stared at him sadly. He sighed angry, and turned to go again.

"No, wait!" she tried to find the right words, but she couldn't. Now Finnick just looked frustrated.

"What? I don't think you're going to admit your undying love for me, are you?" he asked, and she bit her lip.

"No, I'm not. I hardly remembered you when we met, and if you wouldn't have acted like total ass when we met, maybe the feeling would be mutual. But if you would want to, I would be more than delighted to be just firends", she said, and he seemed to calm down. Now he seemed to be ashamed by his behaviour. He agreed with her, and before she could think about it twice, she hugged him. He was taken by a suprize at first, but hugged her back. He sniffed her hair, making her giggle a bit.

* * *

A week after what happened between Finnick and Katniss, a new friendship was born. All, Finnick, Katniss, Marvel, Clove, Peeta, Madge, Annie, Johanna, Cato, Gloss and Thresh were a tight package. Funny what in a week can happen, but now they were all friends, and spent time together almost all the time.

"Give it back now!" Clove shouted frustrated. Katniss had stolen her phone, and now she and the others were thowing it around. Katniss threw it to Gloss, who threw it to Thresh, and Thresh threw it to Madge and so on.

"Oh Clover, don't you have any sense of humor?" teased Marvel, who had her phone.

"Don't make me punch you" Clove growled, and Marvel chuckled. He threw the phone to Johanna, who started to read Cloves messages.

"No don't!" Clove screamed and Johanna laughed.

"A gold mine!" she laughed, and Cato took the phone out of her hands.

"Awws, hearts form someone called Josh, tell me about him" Cato laughed and looked all of her messages.

"Okay people now you're being mean",Finnickchuckled, and gave Clove her phone back.

"Hey, I was reading those!" Cato complained.

"And I'm just delighted that he can actually read!" Katniss chuckled, and Cato threw a pillow at her. Clove was flushed, she obviously didn't want anyone to see her messages.

"So tell me about Josh", Madge fluttered her long eye lashes. Clove didn't say anything, she just went to bathroom.

"Is he even cute?" Annie called, and they heard Cloves growl.

* * *

They sat in the cafeteria. It was a saturday night, and they were planning to go watch some horror movies in Katniss's and Clove's room.

"Oh shit, it's Glimmer, hide me", Cato went under the table, when Glimmer came to them.

"Hey, haver you seen Cato?" she asked sweetly. That girl had obsession over Cato, and it annoyed the others.

"Nope, haven't seen him", Johanna said, and looked at her spaghetti, trying not to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Glimmer asked, making the others laugh too.

"Your face", she managed to get out, and Glimmer left fumming. Cato came under the table.

"That was close", he said and the others laughed.

**A/N: Okay this was boring but I didn't kno what to write and I wanted to write. But anyway I'm tired and I'm talking to my friend and sis in facebook, so I'm gonna stop here.**


	19. Beautiful

**A/N: AAAH, I'm happy today! I got a A- from my swedish test, and me and my friend had little bit too much energy. But anyway all those wonderful reviews gave me even more joy, so I give you lovely people a new chapter.**

**Beautiful**

"Cato, truth or dare?" Marvel asked. They were playing truth or dare, it was friday night, and somehow Cato and Gloss had managed to get some alcohol from somewhere unknown.

"I've said last ten dare, so I'm going to be wild and pick dare", he said and Marvel seemed to think a while. Cato was only wearing boxers, he never answered truth. But from Gloss she had learned a lot of stuff, some she didn't even want to know. The room was dark, only light was Katniss's night light, wich Madge insisted to be on.

"Well, go to knock on Glimmers door, and wait for her to open, and then throw her your boxers", Marvel thought. That wasn't a good idea, Katniss's knew that Glimemer had some guy in there.

"No way! She has some guy in there like every Friday night. She never takes a day off, like I do just to hang out with you!" Cato saud, he also knew that it wasn't a good idea, but Marvel didn't give a shit.

"Yeah, she's not as lazy as you are, but now, of to go!" Marvel said, and Cato sighed frustrated. He walked out of the door, and Finnick and Johanna went to make sure he did it.

"Cato what the hell?" they heard a scream out of the hallway, and started to laugh. Johanna and Finnick came back laughing, and Cato was came livid.

"Wait until your turn Quaid!" he shouted, making Marvel laugh even more.

"Okay sure", he said. Cato spinned the bottle, and it landed on Katniss.

"Well, well, Kitty truth or dare?" he asked with a devilious smirk. Katniss knew that if she would say dare, she would have to do something five time as bad as what Cato had done. He had everything in his sleeves, Finnick had to go to Glimmers door, and say "Three some?" naked, with some make up on. It wasn't so bad, but there could be worse.

"Truth?" she said, and Cato looked disappointed.

"The most good looking teacher from here?" he asked, and Katniss started to think.

"Is Trinket a teacher?" she asked, and everybody laughed.

"Sure", Cato said.

* * *

Katniss slept well, maybe too well. They had drank much, at least Johanna, Cato, Gloss, Clove and Finnick had. They had decided that everybody slept in Katniss's and Clove's room, and Katniss didn't remeber who was sleeping next to her. She realized that someones arm was around her, and she opened her eyes, when she felt the someone's breath on her face. She was looking at sleeping Marvel, he looked cute when he was sleeping. Katniss didn't wantto wake him up, so she just stared at him. She moved little bit hair from his face, making him wake up.

"Morning", she said, sitting up, when Marvel let go of her waist.

"Did I sleep like that the whole night?" he asked. Katniss shrugged, and chuckled Marvel looked cute when he looked shocked.

"I'm not sure I just woke up. Why am I that bad?" she asked chuckling. Marvel chuckled too, his face little bit flushed.

"No, I was just wondering if you was shocked about it", he said looking at the sleeping forms of their friends. Everybody seemed to be so peaceful, but when they wake up, the'll have a massive hangover, and Katniss and Marvel were the ones to suffer.

"No, not that much", Katniss stared the floor next to her, wondering who was the one who was sleeping there. It was till quite dark, the curtains were closed, and they didn't regonize who was where. Clove and Mardge were sleeping in Cloves bed, Madge's head was in the footboard, and Clove was hugging her feet. Poor Madge, her sock's were going to be wet when she will wake up. Katniss didn't even notice that Marvel was now staring at her. When she turned her head, she saw Marvel staring at her. She didn't even realize, that both of them were leaning in, and soon ebough their lips were touching. The kiss didn't last longer than couple seconds, when they heard someone moving. They quickly separeted, and looked who was making the noice. It was the form who was sleeping next to Katniss's bed, who ever there was sat up. They saw that it was Johanna, with a huge hangover.

"GOOD DAMN, NEVER AGAIN!" She screamed, waking everyone else up too. Everyone sat up, holding their heads.

"What's the time?" Finnick moaned. He was sleeping in the heaf of Katniss's bed on the floor.

"It's half past eight", Katniss said looking at her phone.

"What? Who was the one to wake me up so god damn early? Gonna kill that bastard", Clove moaned, before burying her head in her pillow once again. Katniss got up from her bed, stepping on Johanna, who groaned from pain. Katniss stomped to bathroom, leaving everybody else staring at her. She was still just in her underwear, last night she had to strip to only in them. Marvel sat on her bed, thinking what just had happened.

* * *

"Hey there's caraoke in the cafeteria tonight, we should totally go!" Madge said when they were walking through the campus.

"No, no way!" Katniss exclaimed right away. She was actually a good singer, but she didn't enjoy the antention she got when she sang.

"Come on Kat, you're a great singer, I've heard when you sing in the shower!" Clove said, and everyone laughed. Katniss blushed, okay hwat if she did sing in the shower?

"Come on Katniss, you have to sing, you'll blow their head's off!" Madge almost shouted. Katniss thought for a moment. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, but it would be fun to sing for a bigger crowd, right? What is the worse what could happen? Well, she could forget the words, she could fall of the stage like she did in kindergarden.

"Fine, I'll sing but only one song! I don't think that many people will show up anyway", she sighed, and everybody cheered her. That couldn't be so bad, right?

**A/N: How bad was it? Was it bad or awful? Review I want to have some new ideas, and know that you're not all bored in this story...**


	20. Angel

**A/N: BOOM! I'm having a good day again, I love wednesdays!(If I wrote that correct...) anyways people here's the chapter everyone's been looking forward to..;)**

**Angel**

Katniss was very nervous, Madge and Clove wanted to put her some make up on, and dress her. She didn't know why she had to look so good, it was just caraoke, but Madge said that she can't go to the stage looking like a shit, and that hurt a bit. Not much, Katniss knew it was just a joke. Katniss had decided what she'll sing, but she didn't tell it to anybody.

"There, now you look like a goddess", Madge said when she finished her make up. Katniss turned around to look at herself from the mirror. No way that girl she saw was Katniss. Her hair was open and in curls, her lashes looked longer, and darker. Her lips looked fuller, and they were painted with rose colored lipstick. She had some eyeliner, and little bit foundation. Clove had dressed her in black skater dress, and red, little bit lose tank top, what said _Kiss _on it. She had dark compat boots, and under thm she had white sock, wich didn't luckily show much.

"That's not me, I don't wear skirts", she siad, she couldn't believe she was looking at herself.

"Well it is, you should get to used to it, I bet everybody want's me and Clove to dree you up for now on", Madge winked, and Katniss scoffed. Clove came out of the bathroom, wearing white shorts and yellow top wich showed her flat stomach. She had a small amount of make up, and her hair was on a fishtail braid.

"Well look at you, looking all good and stuff, like you would be ready to get up on the stage and blow the roof off the place", she chuckled and sat on her bed to but her ballerinas on. That was something Katniss thought she'll never see Clove wearing. Madge had got ready before she came, and she was wearing a white dress, wich showed her long legs perfectly. It had a small bow on the front and she had shoes with a small heels in them. Her hair was on a fine bun, and she was holding something in her hands.

"What do you have there Madgie?" Katniss sat on her bed looking at her phone. Madge came to Katniss and suited a pin on her dress.

"There. I got it from my mom, it used to be my aunt's", Madge smiled and Katniss stared it. A mockingjay. It was a very rare species, and Katniss wouldn't regonize it, if it wasn't her father's favorite bird.

"Why?" Katniss asked. Madge gave her a encouraging smile.

"'Cause I know you're having second thought's about this", Madge squeezed her shoulders. Katniss smiled and soon there was a knock on the door. Clove opened it, and everybody else were there waiting for them.

"Ladies ready yet?" Finnick asked, leaning to the door frame.

"Yes", Katniss said and walked out of the door. Everybody stared at her puzzeled, and Finnick was the first one to talk.

"Damn, you look..." he was cutted out by Marvel stabbing him on his ribs.

"You look great", Marvel said and Katniss smiled gracefully. Finnick looked Marvel with a murdering look, but he just shrugged at him.

* * *

The cafeteria was full of people, and the first one was alreadu on the stage singing One Direction's song One Thing. Katniss went to sign for singing, and the only one before her was the one and only Gitter Glimmer or whatever.

"Glimmer is the only one before me", she told her firends, as she sat down in their table. The place was dark, and there was some lights lighting the room.

"I doupt she'll be any good, if you compare to her screams", Cato said, and Clove stabbed him in the ribs.

"I hope you're right", Katniss said watching Glimmer getting up to the stage.

"Hello everybody, I'm Glimmer as you all probably know", she giggled with her slutty style, and Katniss along with her friends frowned. Glimmer started to sing, and she was actually very good.

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny _

"Don't tell me she's singing Miley Cyrus", Johanna complained.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

Katniss walked towards the stage, nervous as hell, when Glimmer got down.

"Try to top that", Glimmer smirked. Katniss got up on the stage and looked at all of the student's who were waiting for her to start singing.

"Err, hi" she said vaguely. She could hear Glimmer's snickering. Katniss didn't feel need to intoduce herself, so she just started singing.

_You've read the books,  
You've watched the shows,  
What's the best way no one knows, yeah,  
Meditate, get hypnotized.  
Anything to take from your mind.  
But it won't go, ohhhh ohhh  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,  
You're going through six degrees of separation._

You hit the drink, you take a toke  
Watch the past go up in smoke, yeah  
Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,  
You're better now than ever, and your life's okay  
When it's not. No.  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
Ohhh ohhh,  
You're going through six degrees of separation.

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little

(Oh no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)  
(No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)

You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,  
Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah  
Tarot cards  
Gems and stones,  
Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.  
Well it's not, no, wohhhh

You're only doing things out of desperation,  
Ohhh no,  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation.

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little

No there's no starting over,  
Without finding closure, you'd take them back,  
No hesitation,  
That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

Oh, no there's no starting over,  
Without finding closure, you'd take them back,  
No hesitation,  
That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself  
You're goin' through six degrees of separation

No, no, there ain't no help  
It's every man for himself

Katniss finished her song, and stared trhe quiet crowd. Soon enough everybody started to cheer, and Katniss walked back to her cheering friends.

"That was amazing!" Finnick exclaimed, and everybody agreed.

"I wasn't that good", Katniss said.

"Actually, I have to agree with your friends miss Everdeen, you're singing was very talented", they heard a voice behind them. They turned around and found a guy, maybe about 30, little bit over standing there. He had dark skin, and only thing what brought up in him was the golden eyeliner he was wearing.

"Hello, my name is Cinna, I'm your new music teacher", he greeted, and everybody greeted him back. They were having a new music teacher, but only few of them were taking music classes.

"How did you know my name?" Katniss asked dazzled. This guy looked very familiar, she had seen him somewhere.

"Oh well, Katniss you must not remember me, I'm your father's cousin", he said, and then Katniss remembered. She had met this guy in her father's brother's birthday party when she was ten. She had sing a song with her father and Cinna had praised it.

"Oh now I remember you", she smiled warmly at Cinna.

"Yes, this caraoke night was my idea actually, I'm glad they arranged this, it was a very good idea", he said, and everybody nodded.

"Anyway's I need to run now, there are people lining up to the sing in", he said and they told him good bye.

"Okay, so that guy was your father's cousin, what about him?" Gloss asked.

"What about him?" Katniss aksed confused, as she took a sip from her drink her friends had bought her.

"Yeah, where have you met him?" Johanna asked.

"My uncle's birthday party when I was ten", she answered. Finnick wasn't really paying atention to their converstation, only thing he was thinking was the angel's singing he just heard.

**A/N: Awful? It had so many words 'cause of the songs... oh well, let it be hope you liked Cinna and Katniss's song it's one of my favorites. Review what you think darlings.**


	21. Freezing cold

**A/N: Hey guys, 10 more reviews and we'll be in my first 100! I know you can do it, 'cause I love you all. Soon I'll start to review this myselfxDD But I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow, 'cause I have so long practise, and next day I have swimming competions... NERVOUS already.**

**Freezing cold**

Rest of the night bunch of guys came to praise her. Finnick and Marvel tried to shove them away, but when one was gone another had came.

"Can't I have a minute rest?" Katniss laughed when five guys complimented her.

"Yeah, give the lady a break, she's tired from all that awesome singing", Cato said, and the guy took the hint which was hidden in Cato's voice. It clearly said _Leave or I'll snap your neck_.

"Thanks", Katniss sighed and Cato patted her back. Marvel and Johanna came with their new drinks back to their table.

"Where's Finnick?" Johanna asked. Finnick had left to the restrooms 15 minutes ago and hadn't yet came back. Soon he walked lazily back to them, and sat next to Katniss taking Gloss's drink.

"Rude", Gloss said blurry.

"Dude, you've had enough", Finnick said, but Gloss took his drink back mumbling something.

* * *

Katniss and her friends left back to the buildings, and everybody came again to Katniss's and Clove's room to sleep. It was nearest, and everybody was either drunk or tired or both. Katniss collapsed her bed, and soon everyone exept she was asleep.

"Katniss, are you awake?" asked a voice.

"Yeah. Who are you" she asked and heard some chuckling.

"Finnick, who else?" Finnick's voice asked. Katniss chuckled, of course she had to regonize Finnick's angel-like voice.

"How come you're not sleepin Finn?" she asked yawning. She was perfectly aware that Marvel was next to her again, and that Finnick had taken Johanna's place on the floor.

"Not tired enough. You?" his head appeared, flowing in the air.

"Can't catch sleep", she said and looked Marvel. He looked so cute when he snorted lightly. Finnick felt a bang of jealousy when Katniss brushed some hair off of Marvel's face.

"We could talk awhile?" he suggested, and Katniss agreed. Finnick wasn't the most easiest person to talk to, bt she couldn't sleep, so it didn't really matter. They talked about their essay, which was nearly finished, something about sports and about what celebrity each of their friends looked like. Katniss was sitting next to Finnick on the floor, looking him straight to the eye. Finnick was opening to her about his family, and it was kind of interesting to hear. Katniss didn't know anything about Finnick's family but Finnick seemed to know everything about her's. She heard that he was the only child, his family was pretty rich, he and his dad loved to go to fishing, Finnick even showed Katniss how to do it properly. Katniss and Gale had been couple times fishing, but she wasn't sure how to do it properly. Finnick's grandmother Mags lived with them, and was just like Finnick and his dad when it came to fishing. Finnick had always wanted a little sister or brother, but it was the only thing he haven't gotten.

"Sad thing Finn, you could have your own motorcyckle when you were nine, but little sister was out of question", Katniss chuckled.

"Yeah, pity isn't it? But think about the little thing, she or he couldn't ever be as hot as I am! It would be just a disapointment" he shrugged, and Katniss chuckled.

"Yeah that's true, but think about you if she or he would be hotter than you" Katniss said, and Finnick frowned.

"Oh Katniss, I think we all know very well that that isn't possible" Finnick said getting up, taking his shirt off, and posing.

"I mean this is just hot stuff", he said, and Katniss chuckled.

"You're right, that is irresistible", Katniss got up too, and crawled back next to Marvel. Finnick frowned, he had really hoped that Katniss would sleep next to him tonight, but bed and Marvel's warmth did sound better than cold floor and Finnick the pervert. Katniss looked like she had fallen asleep, but soon she raised her head again, looking at Finnick.

"Oh yeah, Finnick?" she said and Finnick looked at her.

"Good night", she whispered quickly pecking his lips. Finnick sat there not sure did that just happen. He touched the place in his lips where Katniss had just pecked him. Yep, it just had happened. Katniss had kissed him by her own choice. Finnick smiled like an idiot only god knows how long.

"Good night Katniss", he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Katniss waked up, finding Marvel's hand around her wait once again. She couldn't help but smile, it was so sweet and adorable. Soon she remembered how she had pecked Finnick on the lips. She should choose between Marvel and Finnick, but she wasn't sure about her own feelings. Did she like Marvel? Yep, that had came pretty clear that night they kissed the first time. Did she like Finnick? Well what other reason did she need to peck his lips. She was stuck between two different guys, and the problem was, that they were best friends. She didn't want to break their hearts or ruin their friendship. She couldn't date both of them, that would be wrong, and there was no way in hell, she'd get away with it. She looked the sleeping Marvel, so peaceful and calm. The light smoring was just adorable, just like everything about him. Then she turned her face to look at the sleeping Finnick. He hadn't put his shirt abck on, which allowed Katniss to admire his god-like body. He was indeed the most handsome guy she had everseen, and something about him had changed when they had become friends. Now she was stuck between adorable Marvel and handsome Finnick. Both of them were confident, very confidet, but Marvel thought before he did that she had to admit. Marvel wouldn't do anything he might regret later, unlike Finnick. He went straight in the action, and thought later, and cursed himself for doing that. Maybe it would be safer to date Marvel. He wouldn't cheat on her, or break her heart, that she was sure. He might be a jock, but gentle one, unlike Finnick. Again. But maybe it would be more interestin to date Finnick. There would be more to work on, she could never be sure what he was going to do next. Maybe she should just ask Clove in private, yes that would be wise.

**A/N: So there was for the one who asked more Katniss and Finnick things... Hope you liked it, but guys seriously 100 is near, I've never asked you anythingxDD Whatever I'm tired good night babes luv ya!**


	22. Hard

**A/N: I have time bitches! I have time to post a chapter! Answering to my reviews like now.**

**Kimmyllamas****: Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. I know I do have A LOT grammar errors, but I usually update after my practise, so I'm tired. Plus English is not my national language. But I'm glad you like it.**

**Everllarkglee4ever:**** I am, thank you;)**

**Snickercorgi:**** I'm updating as you see! I love you you're always reviewing, I feel like I have a fangirl, and right now I'm fangirling you!**

**Kittycatgirl0:**** Hola, I'm not sure, but at least six, but I'm sure I'm doing more, this isn't even near the last chapter don't you worry.**

**Hard**

Katniss stared at Marvel, how calm he looked. She was still the only one awake, but she didn't mind watching Marvel. She didn't know how did she get in this situation, she has fallen for two guys. She didn't even plan on falling in love. Now she has fallen for her two frieds, and she was feeling pissed. This was not supposted to happen. Suddenly Marvel's grip on her waist felt tighter, like he could feel how unsure she was about these two guys. It felt like he didn't want to let her go, like he wasn't going to lose her to Finnick or to anyone else. Somehow Marvel managed to look cute in every situation, when he was sleeping, when he was angry, when he was happy, all the time.

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered, knowing that Marvel couldn't hear her. But almost as he could feel her words, he pulled her closer, like his own living teddy bear, who kept his nightmares away. Katniss sighed, and let her self fallback to sleep, instead of overthinking.

Katniss woke up ater everybody else had woken.

"Morning", she said and everybody greeted her. Marvel was still next to her, and she realized that he was caressing he hair, while Finnick looked seriously pissed.

"What's the time?" she asked yawning. Somebody called that it was 9.30, so she decided to go take a shower. Marvel and Finnick watched her go, after looking at each other. They both were thinking the same thing, which you could read from their faces. _Stay away from her, she's mine_, everybody else noticed this, and exchanged worried looks. _This is not going to be good_.

* * *

Katniss decided to talk to Clove after everyone else were gone. That took some time, but soon everybody were in their own rooms.

"Clove, can I ask you something?" she asked shyly. Clove turned to look at her and noticed her worried look.

"Anything", she answered simply.

"I have a problem. I may or may not have a crush on both Finnick and Marvel", she started. Clove looked at her long time, before gesturing her to continue.

"I'm just not sure which one of them I should choose. I mean that Marvel is all cute and sweet, he actually cares about my feelings. Then Finnick's handsome and charming, and he seems to have changed. What should I do?" she asked. Clove wasn't the expert in love. She had never dated anyone, she had pushed everyone away from her. If she was in Katniss's situation, she would be completely lost. She wouldn't be brave enought to ask anyone's opinion. Katniss was her first real friend, and Clove felt instant need to help her.

"I have no idea, to be honest. If I wouldn't know better, I'd say Marvel, 'cause I wouldn't believe that a guy like Finnick could change. But he's my friend too, so I feel like he has changed. Marvel has dated as many girls as Finnick, remember that, he usually charms them with his sweetness. But again he's my friend too, I trust him. I can't tell you which one to choose, that's your decision. But I can give you an advice. Follow your heart, it knows where it's going. Whatever or whoever you choose, your heart knows the best", Clove said. Katniss thought about this for awhile. It sounded like it made sense. There was only one problem. Katniss didn't know where her heart was going. Clove's advice sounded a lot like something what Katniss's father would say. He would know what to do. Katniss's father was the wices man she knew, and he would make the right decision. Katniss sighed.

"Maybe you're right",she said quietly.

"Hey, the only time I was wrong was the time I thought I was wrong", Clove smirked. That's the Clove Katniss knew. That Clove wouldn't give so smart advices.

* * *

Katniss was on her way to Finnick's and Marvel's dorm, she wanted to meet at leastother one to know what to do.

"Dad, help. I don't know what to do", she whispered to the sky. She hoped that her father would hear her, but that was a foolish wish. She sighed and walked inside the building. She was ready to knock on the door until she heard it. A guitar playing, and singing. She regonized the song. Her father used to sign it to her.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm,  
Here the daisies guard you from harm,  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,  
Here is the place where I love you._

She had never heard anyone else singing that song. Her father thought that it was a very onld song. It was old, but beautiful. Katniss felt hadr to believe that neither one of Finnick or Marvel could be singing or even listening it. She woke from her trans, and knocke the door. Soon Marvel opened the door looking frightened. Was Marvel the one who was singing.

"Were you singing that song?" Katniss asked, when she walked inside. She noticed the guitar leaning against marvel's bed.

"Yeah, kind of", Marvel was flushed and he was rubbing the back of his neck akwardly.

"Where have you learned the song?" she asked sitting to his bed and taking the guitar in her hands.

"My dad taught it to me", he sat next to her. She started to play the same song with the guitar, surprizing Marvel.

"My dad and I sang it too", she smiled sadly. Marvel smiled to her and took her hand.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who knows the lyrics", he chuckled. They sang the song couple timed togather, until Katniss realized it. This was the sing Katniss was looking for. Clove told her to follow her heart. Her heart led her to Marvel. Katniss asked help from her dad, and this was their song. Katniss and Marvel stared at each other for awhile, before locking their lips for a gentle kiss. She could taste the mint in his breath, and he felt as warm as her father used to feel. Yep, maybe she should choose Marvel.

**A/N: BOOM KAH! Saw that? I got the idea from snickercorgi, and I'm loving every intch of the idea. Personally I like this chapter, what do you think? REVIEW!**


	23. Dilemma

**A/N: Oh my I'm home, and I'm pissed... But anyway I'm going to make clear that this is a FINNISS story. This chapter will have some Finniss moments, I just want more drama to this story. And thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Dilemma**

Something didn't feel right when Katniss walked back to her room. She had kissed Marvel, and in that moment she felt like Marvel was the one she should choose. But she couldn't stop thinking about Finnick, who sirencely loved her. Marvel hadn't admitten his crush, not to talk about love. And if Finnick loves Katniss, just imagine how crushed he'll be when she chooses his best friend instead of him. Katniss opened her door, finding Clove giggling on her phone.

"What's so funny?" Katniss asked her, while sitting on her bed, and taking out her diary. She wrote everything what had happened.

"Josh and I'll go to movies tomorrow", she giggled.

"God, you're such a girl", Katniss said and continued her writing. She decided to call Gale, she had missed him so much. Plus, maybe he'd know what she should do.

"Hey, Catnip how's college?" Gale asked. He was two years older than Katniss, so he had been in college longer than she had. Gale called Katniss Catnip, which annoyed her very much.

"Don't call me that. And great, exept I have one big problem", she sighed.

"what?" Gale asked worried. He was like older brother to katniss, and he took care of her. He didn't let anything bad happen to her, if somebody hurt her, Gale would hurt them.

"Well, there's this guy I like. Well, actually there's two guys I like. They both used to be in the same school as me, and the other said that he was in love with me, and I'm confused", she sighed. She wasn't sure how to explain it all to Gale but he would understand. She was worried about the silence, Gale didn't answer right away.

"Well, I can't tell you who to choose", he sighed.

"But?" she waited him to answer.

"That's it", he said.

"Thanks for the advice", she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, but I gotta go, bye Catnip", he said and hung up. Gale was probably with some girl. He was so damn good looking, that every girl was drooling after him. She always saw him as a brother, but she had to admit, that he was god damn goodlooking.

* * *

Monday went way too slowly. She was deep in her thoughts when she and Finnick worked on their projekt, and Finnick seemed to be upset about it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked when they walked out of the library.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing, I'm fine", she answered. She looked blankly in front of her, thinking about what should she do. She ignored Finnick, she didn't hear what he was saying.

"Katniss, snap out of it", Finnick sanpped his fingers in front of her face, waking her up.

"Wh-what?" she blurred. Finnick was standing in front of her looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Katniss blinked once, no twice before realizing where she was.

"I'm fine, just overthinking i guess", she said, shaking her head. Finnicktook her by her shoulders, and looked deep in her beautiful, grey eyes, which had made him fall in love with her.

"You know you can tell me anything", he said calmly.

"Yeah, but this isn't something you need to worry about", she said.

"Katniss", he said with more pressure in his words. She didn't answer, she just stared at her feet, wondering what was wrong with her, 'cause she worried so much about these things. He took her chin in his hands, and kissed her on her lips. Her lips were soft and warm, just like how her remembered them. Katniss was speechless, but she couldn't speak even if she wanted to. His lips were so amzing, that she didn't wonder anymore, why did every girl drool over him. She moved her hands behind his neck, while his hands landed on her waist. She felt like she could stay there forever, in his warmth and safety.

* * *

Katniss woke up next morning, feeling dizzy. She wasn't sure where she was, until she remembered. She looked at the other side of her bed, finding shirtless Finnick sleeping there. She wondered what was he doing there, but then she remebered everything. Every little detail. She and Finnick had slept together last night. It wasn't Katniss's first time, she had slept with couple guys when she was drunk. Anyway's she wasn't dure how to feel about it, she and marvel wasn't offically dating, neither was she and Finnick. Neither one of them shouldn't be mad, exept they had the right to be. Finnick was hugging Katniss tightly, just like Marvel had. His face was burried in her neck, and she could feel his warm breath.

"What am i going to do?" she whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Finnick asked tiredly.

"Nothing", she said. Finnick lifted his head from her neck and smiled to her.

"Good morning", he said smiling like an idiot, before kissing her on her soft lips. Katniss kissed him back, his lips were so irresistable, but she felt like she couldn't decide between Finnick and his best friend. Even though Katniss and Finnick had slept together, she hadn't picked Finnick over Marvel yet. She wasn't sure if she was going to at all. But it would be bad if she chose Marvel over Finnick, Finnick might think that she just wanted to sleep with him. Which wasn't true, she was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't know what she was doing. But in a way she did, and she wanted it.

**A/N: Oh gaaaaaash, I'm tired. Tomorrow we have this event, it's called the reindeers trail, it's kind of walk, where you can decide you know how long trail you want to walk, and the you walk it... I don't know how to explain it, but anyway me and my friend always go there, and after that I have practise and we go to the gym and then we swim, so it's a lot of exercise for a day. So I need sleep, good night loves, tell me what did you think.**


	24. Barely hanging on

**A/N: Okay, hi I have a problem. I can't decide if Katniss is goign to choose Finnick or Marvel, so now is time to vote for it! Review or pm me which one should be the one.**

**Barely hanging on**

Katniss Everdeen wasn't used to be lost. She was smart, and if there came an obstacle, she quickly figured out a way around it. But now for the first time after her fathers death, she was lost. She even considered to call her mother for advice. But she didn't want her mothers help. She hadn't forgive her mother what happened after her fathers death, but she loved her mother, so she tried to forgive and forget. But Katniss didn't want her mothers help. She had to grow up in such young age, he didn't actually need her mother. But now, she felt like her mother would be the only one who she could turn out to. Her mother had this same problem when she was in college, so Katniss wanted to know what she had done. Katniss called her mother, who answered quickly.

"Hi mom", she started.

"Katniss? Oh my god, Katniss whty hadn't you called, it's christamst soon, and you have called once", her mother sounded worried. Katniss could hear the voices around her, she was obvioulsy working in the hospital.

"Sorry mom. How had you and Prim been doing?" she asked. She didn't want to get straight to the point, she wanted to know how her family had been doing without her.

"Oh, well good. I've been working, and Uncle Haymitch helps. How's your life there, any boys?" her mother asked. This was her mother. Her mother had an obsession about boys, she wanted that Katniss would get in a good marriage. Her biggest dream was that her eldest daughter would go married in her old wedding dress with a good man.

"Straight to the point, huh?" she chuckled sadly.

"Katniss, is everything all right?" her mother sounded motherly, and Katniss was grateful, she and her mother never had the best relationship, but she appreciated when her mother tried to act like the worlds best mother.

"Yeah well it's complicated, but mom didn't you have a crush on two guys back in college?" she asked. She heard her mothers sigh, Katniss knew that her mother didn't like to talk about this subjeckt.

"Well, yes I did. Katniss don't tell me..." she didn't have to finish. Katniss's mother sighed again.

"Tell me about them", she said. And so Katniss started a long speech about Finnick and Marvel, about their up's and down's. Katniss's mother was a good listener, she didn't interrup, well maybe couple times to make things clearer. Katniss finished her little talk, and her mother was quiet for awhile.

"Mom please say something. I just want to know what did you do when you had this problem", Katniss sighed. Her mother was great giving advice, but this was a subject she wasn't proud to talk about.

"Well Katniss, if somebody had asked you to choose, when you met these two guys, which one woul have you chose?" her mother asked. _Marvel obviously_, Katniss tought. Marvel didn't act like a total jerk when they met, and he didn't loose his control over the sillyest things. She wanted to choose Marvel so badly, but as badly she wanted to choose Finnick.

"Well back then Marvel I guess", she sighed.

"How about now, whic one would you choose now?" her mother asked slowly and carefully.

"I want to choose them both", katniss sounded like five-year old, who wanted to dolls instead of one, but had to choose. Those two dolls were both great, but so different to each other. The decision was impossible for the five-year old, and this decision was as impossible to Katniss.

"You can't have them both Katniss", her mother said knowingly. Her mother understood what she felt like.

"I know, but.."

"Katniss darling, I need to hang up, they need me there", her mother said.

"Okay, bye mom", Katniss sighed and burried her head in her pillow. When did life become this hard? Katniss screamed to her pillow, about forever, until Clove and Johanna came.

"Kat, what are you screaming?" Johanna asked, and sat to Cloves bed.

"She's having some boy-troubles", Clove said and kneeled next to Katniss, stroking her hair.

"I hate my life", Katniss mumbled.

* * *

Chritmast came pretty quickly, but Katniss was reliefed if anything. Finally she had some time to sort out her head. She could see Prim and Gale and her uncle Haymitch, hell even her mother. Katniss and madge left together, the took the same plane. Katniss and Madge sat in the plan, actually Madge was sleeping. Katniss was happy about that, so she didn't need to talk to her, she could start solving her thoughts. Finnick and Marvel sneeked in her thoughts all the time, but she didn't want to worry about them. This was her christmast, and she would just sort out her head, and make decisions later when she got back to the campus. Katniss had left her friends presents, one each one, before she left. She was nervous about Marvel and Finnick, what would the think about the presents she got them. They both handed her presents from them, even she had said firmly not to get anything to her. She didn't need anything, she had everything she needed, plus one dilemma, she didn't like to talk about.

Katniss and her family sat in their living room. Gales family was there, so was uncle Haymitch. Prim was playing with Gales little brother Rory, and Katniss and Gale watched them run, with smiled planted on their faces.

"Wouldn't it be great if they got married one day?" Gale asked smirking. Katniss pushed him lightly, but she couldn't help but think how amazing it would be.

"So Katniss, how's the university?" Gales mom Hazelle, asked. Haymitch put his bottle down, and started to listen too. Katniss told them about the college, ignoring Marvel and Finnick dilemma. She wasn't going to worry about it now. Gale seemed to be little bit annoyed with the fact that Katniss liked her college. Gale had hoped that she'd came to the same University as he. Katniss promised, that if she wouldn't like the college, she would change it to the same as Gale.

"Well I'm happy you like your university", Hazelle smiled sweetly, and went to help Katniss's mother to the kitchen.

**A/N: Kinda shortish, not my best work... but which one Finnick or Marvel? It's up to you my dear readers, it's up to you...**


	25. Walk alone

**A/N: Okay this is going to be a short chapter, I have a swedih test on friday(again) and I'm pissed. We had a math quiz. We don't have a test at all, thank god. But you know in Finland we will be rated from 4 to 10. Shit, I got 4 from two last tests, so my whole grade is going to fall form 9 to 7. That's our bitchy math teatcher, really I should have 8 for my intervall report card, but last time I should've had 10, but my average was 9,9 and I had 16 pluses so no can do. Now my average is 7,9 yesterday it was till 9,4, but it dropped to 7,9 and the bitch will drop my grade because of that damn grade! And then my perfect friend got 9+ and she was like yes, and I just wantd to punch her in the face, I don't know why. And my grade should've had been 5 'cause I had that much points more than Jenna who is smart. Anyway you woted and Finnick's gonna be the one! Jeyyyyy!**

**Walk alone**

Katniss returned to her university on the day before new years eve. Her friends wanted her to attend the party that was in their cafeteria, and even she wasn't the party type, she needed to get her mind off of things. Of course her final decision wasn't ready yet, but she thought, that what if she chose neither one of them. Did she really need a boyfriends?

"Hey Kat", Clove greeted with a hug when she returned their dorm room.

"Hi, how was your christmast with your uncle?" Katniss sat on her bed. She had missed Clove more than her other friends, she was the only person who knew what Katniss felt.

"It was okay", was all Clove said. Something told Katniss, that Clove was hiding something, but she didn't want to tackle on it. Katniss stared out of the windov, and saw some guys playing foorball, Glimmer trying to work with a bow to woo some guy and Marvel sitting on a bench watching something in front of him. Katniss decided to go mmet him, she wanted to thank him from the present. He had got her a silvery necklace with a heart on it, and it was so beautiful that Prim started to cry.

"Hey", Katniss said as she sat next to him. Marvel looked at her.

"Hey", he smiled, but she saw from his eyes that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Marvel sighed and stared his hands.

"Obvious is it?" he chuckled sadly. Katniss let out humorless little chuckle, that sounded so cute, that Marvel's heartneat got faster.

"Finnick's being an ass", he sighed.

"Something new about that?" Katniss asked with a chuckle. Marvel chuckled too.

"Why?" Katniss asked, sitting closer to Marvel with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, he found out that I may or may not have a crush on you, and he didn't flip out, but he told me to back off, and I said it's not his decision", Marvel sighed, and Katniss couldn't help but blush. She hated to be in her position, she didn't want to ruin Finnick's and Marvel's friendship.

"That's true, it's not his decision, but Marvel you have to promise me something", Katniss said. Marvel looked at her dazzled. He thought that Katniss would get mad, he didn't expact her to be into either one of them.

"What?"

"Whatever I'm going to decide, don't let it come between you and Finncik", Katniss said with worry in her voice.

"Of course not", Marvel said. Then Katniss took him by suprize and hugged him tightly. Marvel hesiteted a little for a while, but hugged her then back. Her hair smelled like strawberrys and chocolate.

* * *

Next day Katniss was getting ready for the party they were going to. She put on some white shorts and purple loose shirt, black boots and her hair on a fishtailbraid. Nothing special.

"Ready Kat?" Clove asked, and Katniss came to the door.

"I guess you look fine, now lets go get drunk!" Clove yelled with enthusiasm in her voice. All their friends were already there, some of them alredy drunk. Clove left with Josh, and Johanna took Annie to drink with her. Madge went with Thresh somewhere, probably dancing. Thresh and his girlfriend had broken up, and Madge couldn't be more happy.

"So what did you do on Christmast?" Finnick asked. They were the only ones there, everybody else were drinking or dancing.

"Nothing special", she answered. They started to play One Direction and Finnick started to jump from joy.

"Omg, now we have to dance!" he exclaimed, and Katniss laughed.

"You're just some girl, who is stuck in this manly boy prison, aren't you" she chuckled, and Finnick dragged her to the dancefloor.

"Obviously", he scoffed smirking. They danced for awhile, until Johanna and Annie came to them drunk as hell.

"Gaash, kiss her already", Johanna spluttered.

"Or I'll kiss you Finn", Annie giggled and Johanna laughed. _Lets go_, Finnick mouthed to katniss who nodded. Johanna and Annie stayed there laughing like they never had heard anything so funny in their entire life.

"God, why does everybody have to be drunk?" Katniss asked, as they walked to their buildings.

"Don't know, but I would probably be too, if I weren't with you", Finnick said.

"Well look at me, I'm already affecting you", she chuckled.

* * *

Katniss woke up next morning to Clove's moaning. She had fallen out of her bed, and had a massive hangover again.

"Rough night?" Katniss chuckled and Clove gave her the finger.

"Fuck you. Where did you and Finnick disappear anyway?" she asked while rubbing the back of her head.

"Annie and Johanna scared us away, when they were drunk, so we left", Katniss said and brushed her hair.

"Did anything happen. Like something what would help your decision?" Clove asked curious. Nothing had happened. Even though Katniss ahd hoped something, but she didn't want to say anything to Finnick.

"Nope", she said popping the 'p'. Katniss looked at her phone and notice she had plenty of messages and ignored calls. From Finnick, marvel and suprizingly Peeta. She decided to ignore them, she didn't want to hear them now, and she fell back to sleep.

**A/N: Short, short I know. Review what did you think about this boring chapter...**


	26. Teaser

**A/N: Hey, I'm out of energy tomorrow competicions again, and coach said that I should go bed early... so this is just a teaser, 'cause I'm a fearless cunt and I'm THAT bitch. I'm also planning on a new fic, called wake me up. I have been planning on it about a month, but I haven't started it, 'cause I want this to be in good before it. Anyways this is my teaser.*evil smirk**

** Teaser**

_They say you can't pleas eberybody. You still try and you get burned, and you lose almost everything you care about. In fairytales the prince charming rides with his white horse, and loves you forever and you'll live happily ever after. In fairytales he comes in the mittle of the night in the rain under your window to apologize and everything's fine. News flash: that doesen't happen in the real life. In real life you have to make hearbreaking decisions, you make mistakes, and you learn from them. They'll find someone else, and be happy without you, and you're alone AGAIN._

* * *

_Broken glass. Blood. Siren's screaming. Shocked people and bright lights. An ambulance and nurses. Fire._

* * *

"_I'm so sorry", heard a whisper in the darkness, but no one was there to hear it._


	27. Feel this

**A/N: Dun dun duun, did you like my teaser? I could've done a better, but I didn't have any time, but now I have the rest of the night to update!**

**Feel this**

I can't see you. I can't reach you. I can't touch you. I can't find you. I need you.

* * *

Finnick Odair was lost. He was lost inside his thoughts and couldn't find his way back. He was thinking about the one and only girl, with grey eyes and beautiful smile. Those grey eyes made him loose his sanity everytime, and it took a while for him to come back. That smile made him pull his bronze hair out of his head with the beauty of it. The combination was perfect, and it should be illegal to even be that beautiful. The sudden knock on his door woke him up from the trance his thought had put him in. He opened the door carefully, not expecting anyone. There she was standing in all her glory, hands un her jeans pockets.

"Hi", she greeted blankly, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, what brings you here?" he let her in, and she stood in front of Finnicks bed, staring at it, like she would be thinking something.

"I have something to tell you", she said quietly, and Finnick felt worried. Is she here to tell him she had chose his best friend and not Finnick?

"O-okay, what do you need to tell me", he asked and sat on his bed hugging his knees like a little kid. Katniss looked quilty, and in that moment Finnick was sure her decision was Marvel. Well, who wouldn't choose Marvel? He's tall, goodlooking, smart, sweet, cute everything you want for a guy. Finnick was goodlooking, but he was cocky, jerk and violent sometimes. He wouldn't choose himself either to be honest.

"I-I chose you", she looked at him. Finnick looked up from the floor he didn't know he was string, and looked at Katniss Everdeen standing in front of him.

"I told Marvel, but he understood, and he said he didn't want our or yours friendship to end in here", she said and kneeled in front of Finnick smiling.

"Are you serious?" he asked wuietly and she nodded. Finnick smile, and gently took her beautiful face in his large hands, and kissed her passionately. For a moment there was only the two of them in the world, nobody else, just them. That was fine for Finnick, she was all he was ever going to need.

* * *

Finnick had never felt so happy. The tension between him and Marvel had disappeared, and Marvel was supportive when Finnick was talking about his relationship with Katniss. Katniss knew that Finnick loved her, but Finnick knew Katniss didn't love him, not yet. Finnick spend lot of time in Katniss's dorm, 'cause Clove was always with that Josh guy. When Finnick kissed Katniss, he felt like he would be flying. Her warm, soft, full lips were like heaven, where only Finnick had entry.

"Finnick?" Katniss said one day when they were in her room making out.

"Hmm?" he hummed, and kept kissing her luscious lips.

"Finnick!" she said louder this time, and Finnick separetd their lips and looked at her laughing beautiful face.

"What?" he chuckled.

"You're poking me", she chuckled. Finnick didn't understand first, but then he realized it. He was hard, and he was poking her with his friend from the downstairs**(A/N: I wanted to use that name, 'cause my friend uses it and I think it's hilarious)**

"Got a problem with it Everdeen?" he winked, and she started to laugh. She fell on her back, giggling like a lunatic. Her beautiful laughter echoed in the dark room. Finnick got on top of her smirking.

"Is it that funny?" he asked and she nodded, holding laughter. He landed his lips on hers, kissing her slowly and gently. She kissed him back, and they both grinned in the kiss.

* * *

Next morning when Finnick woke up Katniss was still asleep. He played with her loose hair and kissed her cheek. He felt so happy, that he thought he's going to explode any time soon.

"Morning", Katniss yawned when she opened her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Finnick on the lips about a second before pulling back and chuckling when Finnick started to pout.

"Morning my love", he said smiling like a idiot.

* * *

Katniss and Finnick were sitting in the cafeteria with their friends, who were having anintense converstation about television shows.

"Hannah Monata is a good show!" Cato exclaimed and Clove rolled her eyes.

"What ever, I still think Winnie the Pooh is the best television show ever, have you seen it?" she said stubbornly.

"Yes Clove we know what a Winnie the Pooh is", Gloss yawned.

"No, I was talking about the tv-show they had made of it", Clove rolled her eyes. Finnick wasn't listening, he was lost in Katniss's eyes and smile, when she laughed at the stupidness of their friends.

"Well I still like Cinderella", Finnick said and everybody turned to look at him like he was out of his mind.

"Finn we're talkign about tv-shows. Cinderella is a movie", Johanna rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Is that so", he said and took his tray and walked away. He came back and sat down. Everybody was staring at him, not sure what to say.

* * *

She sat on her bed with him. She was writing in her diary, while he tried to braid her hair, only to fail miserabely.

"I give up!" Finnick exclaimed and held his hands up.

"All ready? But you only started two hours ago", Katniss turned to look at him and pecked his lips. He chuckled and fell on his back pulling her with him. He kissed her and rolled around so she was under her. He kept kissing her passionately. He moved his lips on her neck kissing, sucking and occasionally biting it. She let out a small gasp everytime he took out his theet, making him smirk. He kissed her on her lips again, before pulling her shirt up. Finnick kissed Katniss again gently, but passionately.

* * *

_*Couple months later_

He slept her next to her. He could smell her hair, something between vanilla and chocolate. He hugged her tightly, not ever wanting to let her go away form his grip. He gently caressed her hair, letting his fingers slide down to the end of her smooth hair.

"Katniss?" he whispered, he wasn't sure is she awake or still asleep.

"Yes?" she asked as quiet, if not even quieter.

"Are you awake?" he asked and kissed her cheek, making her smile slightly.

"No", she yawned, and Finnick chuckled.

"Get up", he ordered and left the bed to find his shirt. He wasn't sure where they had threw it last night, and now he couldn't find it.

"No", she burried her face in her pillow.

"Don't make me tickle you", he said when he pulled his shirt over is head when he finally found it.

"Do it and you can count yourself as dead", she muttered. He walked next to her, caressing her hair once again. She slapped his hand away, making him chuckle ever so lightly.

"Please, you couldn't live without me", he chuckled and kissed the back of her head.

"Watch me", she said. He started to tickle her, making her scream and giggle. She couldn't breath, and she tried to slap his hands away, but wasn't fast enough.

"Are you getting up?" he asked.

"No!" she laughed and he tickled her more, making her starting to kick like a maniac.

"Are you getting up, Katniss?" he asked once again smirking.

"Yes! Yes, anything as long as you stop!" she screamed and he stopped tickling her. She sat down, breathing heavily and staring at Finnick intensly.

"I got to go, but I'll see you later, okay?" he kissed her forehead and she nodded. They both smiled each other happily, they both had their lives together now when they had each other, filling the empty holes in their hearts.

* * *

Katniss was about to panic. She was shocked, she needed to tell somebody, not Finnick, he would die. She didn't know who to tell, she didn't want to tell Clove or Madge, she couldn't tell Gale, he would be so mad. All though there was one person she could talk ot, who would support her, would always be there for her. She dialeded Marvel's number and called him.

"Hey Kat, what's up", Marvel answered almost immediately.

"Marvel could you come here, I have something important to tell you", Katniss breathed. Her heart was pounded loudly, she was sure she was going to have a heart attack soon. She wanted to throw up, she couldn't. There was a knock on the door, luckily Marvel was fast and wouldn't waste a single second when Katniss needed something.

"Hey Kat, what's ythis important thing you needed to tell me", he was out of breath, he had probably ran all the way to Katniss's room. Katniss let him in, and told him to sit down. Katniss sat next to him, not too close not too far away. She needed somebody to be here for her, she needed somebody to comfort her.

"What is it Katniss? Spill it, I can take it I swear", Marvel said looking straight in to her grey eyes with his green ones. He wasn't expecting anything, he didn't have any clue what was the thing Katniss wanted to talk to him about.

"Ma-Marvel, I'm pregnant", she whispered.

**A/N: I have spend a lot of time to this chapter, and I've been planning on this awhile. Review what do oyu think loves.**


	28. Are you okay?

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote, I've spent the whole night with this... Hope you enjoy, and review loves what do you think, love you alllll**

**Are**** you okay?**

_Finnick and Katniss was fishing in his grandfathers boat. They were at Finnick's grandfathers summer cottage, and Finnick could hear the birds singing near the beach, even though they were in the middle of the lake. Finnick breathed the pure air, he smelled the forest and lake water._

"_You're not natural!" he laughed when Katniss tried to get the fish in the boat._

"_Well sorry", she shook her head. Finnick helped Katniss, and gave her a peck on her cheek._

"_You want to go back or should I give you a tour of the lake?" Finnick asked her. He could be so natural around her, he didn't have to pretend to be anything else._

"_I want the tour", she said. Finnick started to row the boat, and he presented her everything. He just wanted to stay there with Katniss and the lake forever._

* * *

"You're what?" Marvel's voice wasn't louder than whisper, he had stood up and he stared at katniss with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant. Marvel you have to help me, I know that Finnick's going to freak out", Katniss pleaded. She had taken the test three times. She found out last week, and after that she had taken the test three times, and now she was sure.

"I found out last week, and I took the test three times, just to be sure", she said.

"Okay. Okay, we can make through this. We're goignt to see the doctor before telling Finnick. When we're 100% sure, we tell Finnick. I'll help you to get through this, don't you worry Kat", Marvel took her hand and lead her to the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he closed the door.

"To the doctor. We can't waste much time", he said. They got in a cab they found, and drove straight to the hospital. They had to wait for a while before getting in.

"Marvel, I'm scared", Katniss whispered. Marvel held her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You can do this", he smiled bravely. Katniss had decided, that if she really was pregnant, she would keep the baby, even if Finnick wouldn't want so. Soon the doctor came in again and smiled them.

"Congratulations Katniss, you are pregnant. Are you the father?" she pointed her last words to Marvel, who shook his head.

"No, I'm just a friend. The father doesn't know yet", Marvel said and the doctor nodded.

"I'm actually pregnant", Katniss whispered, but she doupted that neither one Marvel or the doctor heard her.

* * *

Katniss was nervous about telling Finnick that she's pregnant. She had practised it long, but she was afraid of Finnick's reaction. She wasn't sure how he was going to react, but she didn't think he was going to be like 'yes! Amazing, lets do this!'. She had tols Clove and Mardge already, but she wanted to be alone with Finnick when she finally told him. Marvel, Madge and Clove was behind the door, just in case that Finnick gets mad, even though it wasn't Katniss's fault. He had no right to blame her.

"Hey you wanted to talk", Finnick came in to Katniss's room.

"Yeah, you probably want to sit down", Katniss sighed,a nd Finnick looked sucpisious. Katniss felt second thoughts about the whole telling him thing, it was goignt to be awakward, she knew it.

"What, you're goignt o tell me that you're pregnant?" he started to laugh like it was the funniest thing ever.

"I mean how crazy is that?" he couldn't breath from the laughter. Katniss felt her heart break a little when she saw Finnick laughing so hard, even she hadn't told him yet.

"Finnick..." she started, but was interrupted by Finnick again.

"_'Finnick I'm pregnant'_, that would be hillarious", he laughed and she sat there awkwardly, amazed by him. How shallow he has to be if he finds that funny?

"Why aren't you laughing with me?" he said between his deep breaths.

"Finn, I AM pregnant", she said quietly, immediately feeling quilty when she saw Finnicks reaction. He stared at her puzzled, his eyes wide, before bursting into laughter again.

"Good one Kat! We all know you're not!" he laughed and now all she felt was hurt. She felt the hot tears burning in her eyes, and she let them fall.

"How can you be so immature? I'm seriuos Finnick, I am pregnant, and you can't react like that to it!" she screamed standing up. She knew that Marvel, Clove and Madge were listening closely, and she wished they wouldn't come in right away. Finnick was so immature, this wasn't a thing you should laugh about.

"Wh-what? How? How could you?" he was getting angry. It was obvious. He was balming her about this.

"How could I? You're the one who should control your hormones!" she cried. He couldn't be blaming her about this. It wasn't her fault, but it wasn't his fault either. It was nobudys fault.

"How could this happen? Of course we're getting rid of it, obviously", he said sighing deeply. Katniss couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was a living person inside her, it would be the same thing as killing a person. She was not getting rid of it, she didn't want to kill it. She had decided that she was goign to kep it with or without Finnick's help.

"Getting rid of it? No, no I'm not geeting rid of it!" she said in disbelief.

"What? You can't be serious, I don't want to keep it, so you're just going to raise it by yourslef?" Finnick exclaimed.

"It? There's a living person inside me Finnick, it's ether girl or boy not it!" Katniss cried. Tears fell down her cheeks, and she fell on the floor crying. That's when Marvel, Clove and madge came rushing in. Finnick stared at them amazed, he didn't know they were there. Madge kneeled next to Katniss, trying to comfort her.

"You can't be serious! They were there the whole time?" Finnick bawled. Clove started to scream at him and Marvel glared at him angrily. Katniss got up, and wiped her ters with her hands. She took deep breaths and asked Clove to be quiet. She told Clove, Marvel and Madge to get out she wanted to deal this alone. Finnick glared at her.

"Well?"

"Finnick if you're goignto be so immature I want you out of my room and life", tears were coming back again, but she ignored them. Finnick was fumming, and he was about to explode. Katniss half hoped he would stay, and half hoped he wouldn't if he was so immature.

"Fine", he huffed and stormed out. Katniss fell on her bed and strted to cry again. Her friends came back and tried to comfort her, but she couldn't stop crying. Her heart was broken and nobody could fix it.

* * *

Katniss hadn't seen Finnick in six weeks. He had been avoiding her in college, and she was fine with it. Her friends helped her, but she still felt hollow. Without Finnick in her life, she felt broken and numb just like when her father had died. She decided to go back to Washington soon, to see her mother, sister and Gale. They knew already, and luckily they took it a lot better than Finnick did. All though Gale was ready to rip Finnick in pieces, but there was time. Katniss decided a weekend, and Clove, Madge and Marvel came with her for support. She was thankful for all of her friends, who were so supportive and was on her side. Cato and Gloss were shocked, they never thought that Finnick would go that low in anything. Katniss and her three friends were sitting in a cab late at night, going to the airport. It was dark, and they didn't trust their driver that much, but they were in a hurry. The driver was speeding, and Katniss had to admit that she was kind of afraid.

"You know there are these things called traffic laws, that we try to follo" Clove said to the driver who just shrugged her off. Clove huffed, and crossed her arms. A terrible sound rang in Katniss's ears and she heard a crash and she blcked out soon.

* * *

_They say you can't pleas everybody. You still try and you get burned, and you lose almost everything you care about. In fairytales the prince charming rides with his white horse, and loves you forever and you'll live happily ever after. In fairytales he comes in the mittle of the night in the rain under your window to apologize and everything's fine. News flash: that doesen't happen in the real life. In real life you have to make hearbreaking decisions, you make mistakes, and you learn from them. They'll find someone else, and be happy without you, and you're alone AGAIN._ Katniss had a dream about Finnick and he was married to some blond bimbo, and he had forgotten Katniss. She felt a stcking pain in her heart, she realized that Finnick didn't care about her anymore, he didn't care about her or the baby.

_Broken glass. Blood. Siren's screaming. Shocked people and bright lights. An ambulance and nurses. Fire. That's all. The nurses carried six barely breathing forms into an ambulance, and shut the doors. There had been a_ car crash, all of those who had been in the crash were alive, but how long? Rare people know, taht there was seven persons in that crash.

"I'm so sorry", heard a whisper in the darkness, but there was no one to hear it. He had been next to her for a long time, telling her how much he misses her, how much he loves her, and how sorry he was. Leaving was stupid thing to do, she needed him, they both knew it. She could deny it all she wanted, but she needed him. But he needed her more than she needed him. She was all he could ever want, and she made him happy. He had been miserable without her, he felt like dying. And if she would die now, he would come right after her. There was no point in living without her.

* * *

Katniss opened her eyes carefully, and she saw bright lights and white walls. She got up carefully, squinting her eyes. She looked around her, and nothing really cath up in her eyes. Except on thing. There he was sleeping in the chair, she saw the tear trails on his cheeks, and his bronze hair was messy, and his muscular arms were crosser on his chest. Finnick. What was he doing here?

"Finnick?" she whispered, and he opened his red eyes. His seagreen eyes lit up right when he saw her and he hugged her tightly.

"God Katniss, I was so afraid that I lost you forever!" he exclaimed, and she was dazzled. Six weeks ago he couldn't give a fuck about what would happen to her or her baby.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when he let go.

"I heard what happened, and I was afraid that you died, I've wanted to apologize so long but I didn't know how should I do that. I've missed you so much, I was completely lost", he admitted tears in his eyes. She felt her heart warm up, and she hugged him.

"I've missed you too", she whispered in his ear, and he kissed her cheek. He felt like he could stay there forever, but of course the doctor came in just then.

"Oh Katniss, good you're awake" she said, and Katniss let go of Finnick.

"Are my friends okay?" she asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, they woke up before you. And you probably wonder, but I'm happy to inform you, that your child is just fine", the doctor smiled brightly, and so did Katniss. Finnick felt warm feeling in his heart when he saw katniss's face. She must really want this child, he thought. Therefor so did Finnick.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'll be right back", the doctor said and walked out. Finnick looked at Katniss who was looking at him.

"Katniss, if you want the child I'd be honored to have it with you. I guess it will be kind of exiting to be a dad", kissed her cheek and she smiled. He was going to be a dad.


	29. You the way you are

**A/N: Hey loves! I'm informing you now, that I can't update next week! At least not from monday to friday! I'm in Estonia in swimming camp, and I'm seriously not exited... But if I have time in Saturday and Sunday I'll update.**

**You the way you are**

Sixth month. Katniss was getting bigger, and more nervous by the time. She had returned to Washington for summer with Finnick. He had become more fatherly and he was nervous for Katniss, and took good care of her. He said that she became more nad more beautiful everyday, even she was like a balloon. Katniss felt so out of shape that it wasn't funny anymore. Gale wasn't helping he made fun of her along with Marvel. Marvel and Clove had came couple days ago, and Gale and Marvel thought it would be funny to compare her to a balloon.

"Wow Catnip, slow down with that steak, it's not going anywhere!" Gale laughed when they were eating. Katniss showed him the finger and continued to eat her food. Finnick was staring at her lovingly, this was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. Her fiery attitude. Gale and Marvel were joking about something, but Finnick didn't really listen anyone. He just stared at katniss, who raised her eyebrow to him. His face probably looked like he would be in somekind of trance, she had that affection on him. Her beauty, she could be shaped like an elephant and he would think he is the most beautiful person on this planet. Katniss stared back at him, and laughed al little. She had cute laughter, oddly it reminded him of a kitten, that meowed the first time.

* * *

Eigth month. Next month Katniss should have her baby, and she was even more nervous. Finnick seemed to be even more nervous than Katniss, he mumbled in his sleep, and walked in circles everyday.

"Finnick are you okay?" she asked one night before they went sleeping. He stared at her eyes wide and nodded his head.

"Yeah, of course I am", he said and kissed her sweetly, before crawling into their bed.

* * *

Last month. Katniss's expected day of delivery**(Is that how they say it?)**was next week. Her head was spinning, and her heart was racing. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to have a child. Neuther was Finnick. How could they take care of their child, while they were in college? Katniss was deep in her thoughts, while she and Clove were watching a movie. Suddenly she started to feel contractions. Panic filled her, and Clove looked at her oddly.

"Katniss, are you okay?" she asked, and Katniss shook her head. She realized that her water had broke, her baby was going to be born.

* * *

Clove drove her to the hospital, and called Finnick. Katniss had never been this scraed in her whole life, she was having a baby, and she was barely 19 years old. She was lying on the hospital bed, eyes closed. She heard the door open and she opened her other eye. Finnick sat next to her breathing deeply.

"You okay?" he asked, but it seemed like he wasn't even there. His eyes were wide staring at her like he had never seen her before.

"Yeah. Are you?" she asked and took his hand, and he squeezed hers.

"Never better", his face softened, and she smiled. They both seemed to be nervous and scared, but together they could do this.

* * *

Katniss was out of breath. She was sweaty and breathing heavily, while Finnick held her hand.

"You're so brave", he whispered and kissed her cheek. The doctor came back with their beautiful baby girl and gave it to Katniss so she could hold her. She looked at the small, red blob what was nothing but skin, but yet was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. Her baby girl opened her grey eyes, and Katniss felt happy tears forming in her eyes. She gave the baby to Finnick, who was also crying.

"God you're crying", she laughed.

"No I'm not you are!" he told her.

* * *

Their friends came in to see their baby.

"It's a red lump", Gloss retorded and Johanna hit him.

"Have you decided a name yet?" Madge asked while holding their baby.

"Well, I was thinking about Finniina, but Katniss wasn't so exited about it", Finnick sighed.

"I know a good name. Clove", Clove winked.

"Or Glossy", Gloss reguested.

"What do you think about Catoline?"

"Catoline?" Finnick sounded interested.

"No, no and NO!" Katniss laughed. As wonderful as it would be, she wan't going to name her child after her friends.

"Well what are you suggesting? I don't think you can figure out better name than Catoline", Cato scoffed.

"I was thinking Alice", she shrugged.

"Alice it is then. I lvoethat name", Finnick kissed her cheek.

**A/N: Short chapter,not my best... Anyway review what did you think!**


	30. Memories

**A/N: Hey, this chapter is going to be very short. I have decided tell you other reason, why I decided to write this story. My inspiration was my own crush. So I'll explain oyu something about our school in Finland. I'm not 15 yet, I'll turn in January, but for some reason people tell me I'm 15, even there's still couple months. Anyway, I put it in there, let's move on. So in Finland primary school is from ages seven to 12. Secondary school is from ages 13 to 16. So I'm in 8th grade. Last years was the first time i saw him, and about half an year ago, I realized that I have a crush on him. He is in athor class, and sometimes he and some other guys come to our class, "'cause it's cool". He's a skater, as I said about Finnick in the summary. Anyway's sometimes I cathc him staring at him, and I try to ignore it. But today, he actually TALKED to me! We were in this gospel conse, so we could get markings, so we can get to confirmation.(He is in the same as me!) He asked what my name was, and asked a pen. It wasn't much, but my heart stopped! Sorry had to get that out there, enjoy this.**

**Memories**

12 years old Katniss Everdeen was driving her bike. It was the first day of school, she had amazing summer, wich unfortunately ended quickly. She parked her green bike in the wheel bogies**(?)**, and headed to her homeroom. She walked past the skaters, one of them the one and only Finnick Odair. She had noticed him last year, when they were put in the same school. She cathed him staring at him every once in a while, but had learned to ignore it. She had a crush on him, that she had to admit. They weren't in the same class, but he was friends with some of her classmates. She walked in her homeroom, and were bomped by her friends. They asked how was her summer with her uncle in Washington.

"It was fine I guess", she answered, but to be honest, she was bored. All her firends were in Boston, and she was alone in Washington. Only company was Prim and Gale, but Gale left to Canada after two weeks. Gale was her uncles neightbour, and was two years older than Katniss.

"I was in Thailand", her stuck-up friend Hanna said. Hanna was fun to hang out with, but she always bragged about her rich father.

"Shut up already Hanna", Hayley said. Hayley was probably her best friend, but sometimes she thought she didn't have one. They got their timetables and were sent out. Katniss noticed Finnick Odair in the hallway, talking to one of his firends. She thought his name was Marvel. Katniss tried to hide her face, but Finnick's eyes landed on her for about ten seconds. She looked forwards, her head high and blinked couple times, so her vision wouldn't blurr under his stare. She couldn't help but notice one girl called Emily come to talk to him**(Mylife)**. She took a deep breath and kept on walking, like she never noticed him. She heard heer friends talk, but her eyes got lost on Finnick. He was laughing at something what Emily and her friend Nora had told him. Her heart broke a little, when she heard his laughter, and she knew she couldn't be part of that happiness. She didn't know that he was happy to see Katniss, and he hated Emily and Nora from the bottom of his heart**(Yeahright)**. He looked at her for another ten seconds and noticed she was looking some of her friends. His teacher came to let him in the classroom and he took the least glance at the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile.

* * *

She was reading her book, Harry Potter and the deathly hallows. She was so in her book, that she couldn't hear what her friend was saying.

"Katniss are you even listening to me?" Hanna asked and she nodded and continued her book. Hanna ripped it from her grasp, and looked at her furious.

"What?" Katniss asked and Hanna scoffed.

"I said that Finnick Odair was totally checking me out!" Hanna said it like it was obvious. _You're 12_, Katniss thought but shrugged. She didn't want to believe that Finnick was checking her firend out, it couldn't be possible. But why wouldn't he be checking Hanna out? Katniss looked like a pile of shit when you compare her to Hanna. Hanna had beautiful wavy blond hair, Katniss had uneaven brown one, always in a braid. Hanna had crystal clear blue eyes, and long eyelashes, and when she fluttered them she looked like a princess. Katniss had grey eyes, that looked boring as hell. Katniss's olive skin was nothing compared to Hanna's creamy skin. Katniss was the poor girl, and Hanna was the spoiled rich girl, anybody who was in their rightminds would choose Hanna and not Katniss. She didn't know that Finnick thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He had tried to make her notice him, even make her jealouse dating one other girl called Carita(**somylife)**, but she naver even glanced at him. He sighed when he saw one blond girl wink at him. The blond was one of the rich girls in their school, and she was friends with the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile. The bell rang, and blond girl and his idea of a perfection went inside. He was going after them, when Emily appeared in front of him. Emily was taller than he was, she was tallest girl in their class.

"Hey Finnick, care skip english class?" she asked and gestured to her friends. There was some of his friends too and he shrugged. Why not.

"Okay", he said and Emily locked their arms. He sighed, but let her hold his hand, it would be the highlight of her year.

* * *

Katniss was walking to her bike, her school had ended. She didn't really look where she was going, she was staring at her feet. She wanted to believe that Hanna had just imagined, Finnick Odair wouldn't even glance at her, would he? Hanna had winked at him, when he was staring at them. _He was checking her out_, tears filled Katniss eyes, but she blinked them away. This wasn't a subject she should cry about. She was staring at her feet so intensly, that she didn't even notice that she had walked into someone. She looked up, and saw the tall girl Emily glaring at her. They were friends about year ago, when they both had ballet lessons.

"Watch where you're going", she scoffed and Katniss walked away.

_What does Finnick see in her?_

**A/N: Shortish as I said. , was wondering about Cato and Clove relationship, I'm going to explain this now. I made them couple moments, 'cause people had asked for it, but people didn't want it, so I asked who wants Clato and who doesn't, and people dind't want so. So anyway review what did you think.**


	31. Keep making me laugh

**A/N: Hello lovelies, this is the last time I can update in week! God, I've beenpacking the whole day, and I think I succeed! Anyway, I try to make this longer so you're not sad that I'm not here in a week;((**

**Keep making me laugh**

Katniss and Finnick had travelled in Boston with Alice to meet Finnicks family. Katniss was pit nervous, she had never met his parents, and now they had a child. What if they didn't like her, what if they thought she wasn't the one for their only child. Katniss looked at her daughter she was holding in her arms, sleeping. She was so beautiful, there was already little bit bronze hair growing on the top of her head. She was now one month old, and got cuter by the second.

"Don't you worry, they'll love you, trust me", Finnick took her hand, when they stood behind Finnicks front door. Finnick the genious had left his keys home, and they had to ring the bell. Katniss smiled him bravely and took deep breath. Soon the door opened and she saw a handsome little bit more than 50 years old man standing there. He was smiling Finnick's smile and had the same bronze hair, so Katniss assumed that he was Finnick's father.

"Finnick! We've missed you so much!" he gave Finnick a man hug, before turning to Katniss. Katniss smiled at the man, who luckily smiled back.

"And you must be Katniss. I have to admit I've heard a lot of yu, and only good things. And this must be my granddaughter", the man said and Katniss nodded.

"Yes, she's Alice. Nice to meet you sir", Katniss said.

"Oh no, just call me George. C'mon in, c'mon in and don't just stand there", he gestured, and Katniss and Finnick got in the house. Finnick dragged their suitcases, and katniss carried Alice. Finnick's house was pretty big and tidy. Waals were coloured like ocean, and almost the whole house was decorated by sea theme. House was beautiful, even with the fishing nets here and there. Katniss looked around and smiled. Finnick's mom hurried to them.

"Oh Finnick darling! And Katniss we're so glad to finally meet you" Finnick's mom kissed first Finnick's cheek and then Katniss's. Finnick blushed a bit and wiped his cheek with his hoody's sleeve. Katniss chuckled and turned to Finnick's mom.

"Hello, as you said I'm Katniss and this is Alice. It is so wonderful to finally meet you" she smiled and mrs. Odair smiled.

"I am June Odair, and you call me just June or mom, whatever suits you. No you kids must be hungry, Finn take the luggages upstairs and come to dinner!" Finnick's mom said. She guided Katniss to the dinner room, and made her sit down. She said that she could take Alice sleep in Finnick's room, and Katniss gave Alice to her. Soon Finnick came back with his mother, and he smiled at Katniss and kissed her cheek before sitting next to her. George came too and they started to eat. They had fish for dinner, and Katniss couldn't help but wonder if it was always like this in the Odair's. Eating fish and being all cheery and everything's okay.

"So Katniss, I heard you used to live here in Boston. Why did you move?" June asked and Katniss almost choked.

"Err, my dad died when I was twelve, so we moved closer to my uncle, 'cause we had trouble with money", she said and smiled a little. Finnick's parents went quiet, and Katniss felt a little awkward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I even asked, I can't imagine" June was cut out by Katniss.

"No, it's okay. It's been long time, and I'm almost over it, you couldn't know it wasn't your fault anyway", Katniss smiled and looked at her fish. She wasn't in a mood for food anymore, but she had to eat, so Finnick's mom wouldn't ger suspicious.

* * *

Katniss watched her daughter sleep before she went in the bed herself. Her beautiful baby sleep so tight, not knowing what kind of hell she would have to deal with after she grows up. Katniss wondered why people had to grow up, it doesn't cause you anything but sorrow and pain.

"You should go to sleep too", Finnick came in the room only wearing his boxers. His mother had already asked him did he really sleep in his boxers, when he slept in the same bed as Katniss. He just answered that it was obvious since they had a daughter already, and after that his naive mother had shut up.

"Yeah, I was just about to go", Katniss smiled and crawled in their king sized bed. She burried her head to her pillow and felt Finnicks arms around her waist, and his board stomach against her back. His hot breath aginst her neck felt so good, that she fell aslpeed, but was woked up several times by Alice.

* * *

Next day Katniss and Finnick was on a walk. They had left their daughter to Finnick's parents so they could be alone for a while. Finnick saw a meadow and told Katniss that he'd be back soon.

"Okay, don't be away too long", she kissed his cheek. Finnick walked to the meadow and took one red colored unknown flower in his hand.

"Finnick!" he heard a familiar voice call him, but he wasn't sure who the owner of the voice was. He turned around and saw a blond girl with sparkling blue eyes few feets away from him. He still had the flower in his hands, until he realized who she was. She was his ex-girlfriend Hanna Mase, and Katniss's old friend. They had broke up, when Hanna's parents got divorced, and she moved away with her father.

"Hanna!" he acted suprized and happy, but really he was pissed. Hanna had been clinging and he was suprized he hadn't broken up with her. She rushed to hug him and at the same kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you so much! Oh my god, of course not as much as you've missed me!" she squeeked, and Finnick just faked a smile at her. He pushed her away, but she just kept smiling. Soon he saw Katniss walking towards them, and Finnick felt panic rising in his heart. Obviously Katniss would think, that he's flirting with her ex-friend. Finnick stared at her, and soon Hanna turned around.

"Katniss! Katniss Everdeen, oh my god!" she rushed to hug Katniss who was puzzled at first, but then realize who this girl was.

"Hanna! Oh my god!" she exclaimed, but looked shocked. Hanna let go of her, and gestured her to Finnick.

"Do you know Finnick Odair? We dated until my parent's had divorce. Of course you're not dating anyone, but I'm sure someday some desperate boy or ten cat's will make you as happy as me and Finn are now when we are re-united!" she said putting arm around Finnick. Katniss looked puzzled again, but then nodded.

"Yes, yes I think you're right", she nodded looking fake serious. It was obvious that she was holding back laughter.

"I AM right!" Hanna said smiling like an idiot. Finnick moved away from her grasp, and Hanna looked confused.

"Actually..." he said and put his arm around Katniss.

"Katniss and I are dating. And we have a daughter", Finnick said and Katniss smiled at Hanna's face. First she looked confused, then puzzled and then finally angry.

"What? How.. How, why? Why would you want to date her?" she asked and Finnick looked at Hanna angrily.

"Why wouldn't I want to date Katniss? She has everything a guy wants. She's beautiful, smart, funny, she's not self-absorbed, unlike you, and has better ass than you", Katniss chuckled at the last parts of Finnick's reasons to date her. Hanna actually looked at her own ass, and the Katniss's.

"Well, I don't see it. Anyway, no that you are here I can ask, is Cato free?" Hanna asked, and Finnick shook his head and gave Katniss the flower what was still in his hands. They turned around and walked away, but they could hear Hanna's frustrated screams.

"Well, she got what she deserved", Katniss chuckled along with Finnick.

"Yeah, why were you even friends with her?" he shook his head and smiled.

"Her cousin was my friend", Katniss said.

"Why did you date her?" she asked Finnick, making him think awhile. Why did he date Hanna. It wasn't like he was ever interested in Hanna.

"Well, she asked me out once, and I remembered that you two were friends, so I could ask her about you. But backthen I didn't know your name, so I couldn't ask her", Finnick shrugged. They walked in silence the rest of the way back Finnick's house, holding hands and Katniss held the flower in the other. For some odd reason, she had a feeelin, that she would hear about Hanna again.

* * *

"So how was your walk?" June Odair asked when they got back. Finnick fell on the couch, and pulled Katniss with him.

"It was okay. Met my ex-girlfriend Hanna, who was Katniss's friend. She was in quite a shock when she heard about us", Finnick chuckled, and June Odair smiled.

* * *

Katniss and Finnick travelled back to Boston a little bit before the start of college. They had made a deal, that Katniss's mom would take care of their three months year old daughter, and if anything happened, she would call them. Leaving their baby was hard, but they had to, if they wanted to continue college.

"Take good care of her okay?" Katniss said to her mother before they got up on their plane.

"Yes, Katniss I have two daughters, I know how to take care of a baby", her mother smiled. Katniss hugged her and gave Alice a kiss on the forhead. She kissed the top of Prims head, and took Finnick's hand. They waved them goodbye, and walked in the plane to start another year in Panem University.

* * *

"So you left my goddaughter with your mom?" Clove asked while they were still unpacking.

"Yeah, I hope nothing happens", Katniss sighed when she heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Probably Johanna coming to say hi", Clove shrugged and Katniss opened the door.

"Guess who started in the Panem University!" Hanna screamed and hugged Katniss. She was puzzled, and even more shocked.

"I'm guessing you did. How did you know wich room I was?" Katniss asked.

"I'm in the next door with Glimmer! She so nice" Hanna said, and looked at Clove.

"And who is this?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm Clove", she held out her hand and Hanna gladly took it.

"Nah", Clove said and got back to her unpacking. Hanna looked puzzled but soon she smiled again.

"So why did you change college?" Katniss asked.

"I wanted to be in the same college as my ex-friend", she smiled her sweet innocent faked smile. _And to be in the same college as your ex-boyfriend_, katniss thought bitterly. She was liking Hanna less and less all the time. Of course she had to get to the same college as she and Finnick.

"Anyway's, I got to go back to unpack, hope I see you later Kat! You too Clove", she waved and left. Katniss closed the door and sighed deeply.

"Okay, who was that?" Clove asked. Katniss leaned against the door and closed her eyes tightly, and hoped that this was just a dream.

"She used to be my friend, when I still lived in Boston. She also used to date Finnick, we met her during the summer" Katniss sighed and got back to her bed. She took her phone and texted Finnick. Finnick was there with Marvel in five minutes.

"Hey, what' up?" he got in and fell on Katniss's bed. Katniss sat next to her and Marvel found a chair.

"I brought a friend", he pointed at Marvel with his thump, and Marvel waved with his fingers, smiling like an idiot.

"Okay... So never guess who switched in our university", Katniss said faking happiness.

"Nope, no I don't", Finnick said and collapsed his back on the bed.

"Hanna Mase", Katniss said and Finnick jumped up.

"What? Why?" Finnick said shocked.

"Well she said that she wanted to be in the same university as her ex-friend", Clove said as she finished unpacking. Finnick looked at Clove shicked and Marvel looked little bit confused.

"Wasn't he your girlfriend?" Marvel asked and Finnick nodded.

"But what friend?" Marvel asked, still confused.

"We used to be 'friends'", Katniss said, and sighed. She took her books out of her bags, and put them in her shelf. She looked at the amount of books she owned. She had a lot more books than she brought with her, and she hoped she could've brought more. When she read a book, she felt like she was in her own world, and she didn't have to worry about anything. Exspecially about Hanna Mase, she was the last person Katniss wanted to worry about, but she still had to.

"Got it", Marvel said and looked out of the window.

"What are you going to do?" Clove asked, and sitting next to Marvel on the chair he was in.

"Well, how much there is to do? It's not like we can just go to say her 'hey Hanna, mind of leaving this place forever?'" Finnick sighed.

"No, but you can scare her off, so she wants to leave", Clove said. This woke up Katniss's and Finnick's intrests.

"Like how?" they asked at the same time. Clove seemed to think for a while, before getting an idea.

"Here's what you need to do."

**A/N: Loved it, hate it, despise it? Let me know, and I also need ideas what Clove's master plan will be! I have no idea why I did it, when I don't have a glue, but maybe you darlings have some ideas, and if you do let me know, there ain't no bad plan!**


	32. Hell bound

**A/N: Ho ho ho! I'm back, and I know you all missed me;)) I had very rough week... But anyway you've been waiting for this chapter about a week so I'm giving it to you right now! **

**Hell bound**

Clove really had a twisted mind. Katniss realized it, when she said that they are not going to drive Hanna away, they're going to make her life a living hell before she leaves. Clove had an evil plan to destroy Hanna, and Katniss was worried how much she herself enjoyed about torturing Hanna. Of course she an Hanna had been friends when they were children, but Katniss never felt like Hanna cared about anyone except herself. Katniss and Hanna had both had a crush on Finnick, Katniss knew that but she couldn't help but think if Hanna really cared about Finnick. If she did their plan was mean and just cruel, but Katniss felt like Hanna just wanted to have everything what Katniss had just like when they were kids.

"Don't you think your plan is just little bit cruel? We can't do that to anyone, not even to Hanna!" Annie said. It was unlike her to listen what they were talking, but she had listened very carefully today. Maybe 'cause Hanna had made fun of her the moment she saw her. The first part of Clove's plan was just mean and embarrasing.

"It's just the first part. The part two will be twice as bad, don't you woryy Annie", Clove winked and went to the bathroom. Katniss didn't want to hear the part two, luckily Clove hadn't told it yet. Finnick pulled Katniss aside so he could talk to her in private.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he tried to sound unsure, but Katniss could see from the look in his eyes that he was going to enjoy every moment of humiliating Hanna.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I? I'm actually pretty worried how much I'm going to like this", Katniss chuckled nervously.

"I'm too to be honest", Finnick smiled and wrapped his arms around Katniss. His arms were warm and comforting, so strong yet so gentle.

* * *

It was the night of the 'big show' as Clove wanted to call it. Cinna had organized a party to celebrate the start of the new semester. Of course Hanna was going to be there. Finnick said that she had been in every party he had ever appeared.

"Ready honey?" Finnick said when Katniss opened her door to him. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with couple buttons open. He was also wearing black shoes and jeans.

"Ready darling", Katniss closed her door. Clove had already gone to organize her 'Big finale'. Finnick took her hand and turned himself to ace her. He kissed her softly, and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Way too beautiful", he whispered against her lips. They kissed again, until they heard a door open. They looked to their left, and saw Hanna and Glimmer standing there. Glimmer rolled her green eyes and walked right past them, but nudged Katniss 'accidentally' on her way. Hanna cameafter her, and stopped to whisper Finnick's ear.

"See ya in the party Finnie", she whispered quietly and gave Katniss a sweet smile before she walked after Glimmer. Katniss and Finnick glared at her, but smirked when they thought about Clove's plan. They started to walk to the cafeteria, but Finnick leaned over to pick up one lily from the flowerbed and placed it behind Katniss's ear. She giggled to his gentleman move, and she took hi hand again. She would've started running, but she was wearing black ballerinas, and she couldn't run with them on. When they got to the cafeteria, it was almost full, but they saw Clove waving to them. She was sitting in a table with Cato and Gloss and Johanna. Katniss and Finnick made their way to them. Cato and Gloss had a big part in Clove's plan, so did Finnick.

"Hey", Clove sighed tiredly, but she had her evil grin planted on her face.

"Clover is on the roll tonight", Gloss winked and started to drink, as always. Clove nudged him, but were still smiling. Clove searched Hanna from the crowed room. She spotted her talking to Glimmer, until Glimmer left with some guy leaving Hanna alone.

"She's alone now", Clove whispered to Gloss, who was the first part of the plan. He nodded and left. Clove stared at them carefully, looked how they came along with each other. Hanna laughed at something what Gloss had said, and Gloss had his charming grin on his face. After awhile Clove told Cato to go. Second part of the plan was Cato. Gloss and Cato were meant to play with her head before the third part. Cato and Gloss seemed to have an argue, which Hanna with interest. She had amazed look on her face, like she couldn't believe they were really fighting for her.

"We should go somewhere else more private" Hanna heard a low whisper behind her as she stared at the fighting guys. She turned around and saw no other than Finnick Odair behind her smirking.

"Oh, but Finnick where's your girlfriend?" she pouted, but couldn't help but smirk afterwards. She knew that Finnick had still hots for her, he wouldn't just admit it in front of Katniss. Finnick chuckled at her.

"Oh Hanna, I think we both know who I really am interested", he whispered to her, and placed his hand on her waist, very low. Finnick took Hannas other hand and guided her to the small cleaning room, which Clove had showed him. Hanna felt her heart flutter, she wasn't sure was this really happening, not until Finnick kissed her passionately. Way more passionatley than he had kissed Katniss. He backed her against the wasll in the narrow room. He started to unbutton her shirt, while kissing her neck. She moaned loudly, and Finnick smirked. It was exactly what he wanted. He had gotten her shirt off of her. He turned her, so she was back against the door. He moved his hands to unclaps her bra, and when he heard the snap, he moved his hand to the door handle. He opened it quickly and pushed Hanna out. She screamed and before she could notice it on top of her fell a big bucket of dirt, all kinds of shit Clove had found. The whole cafeteria had gathered around her when it happened, and some of the students took pictures. Clove came there laughing, and high-fived Finnick who was smirking too. Katnisspushed past the crowed and gasped at the sight. She covered her eyes, when she saw a topless,braless Hanna cowered in dirt crying. She almost regretted about the whoe thing, until she remembered how when they were children Hanna had humiliated Katniss in front of everybody. She couldn't help but giggle, and Finnick pulled her in his strong arms. Hanna stared at them crying when all the students were laughing. Yes, it was childlish but i was still kind of funny. Glimmer came to Hanna from somewhere and gave her her jacket. She glared at finnick and Katnis, while they made their way out. Nobody would've believed that Glimmer would still want t be friends with Hanna after this, but somehow she managed to stay with her new friend. Somevody put the music back on, 'cause Clove wanted it to be quiet when the 'big finale' happened.

"That was so awesome!" Clove laughed the hardest. Her face was red,and she held her stomach. Gloss and Cato were chuckling next to her.

"Did anyone else think she was super hot topless?" Cato asked with erious face, before laughing again. Thresh and Peeta chuckled too near them, next to Madge and Annie.

* * *

Finnick and Katniss were walking in the dark paths of their university. There were couple lamps bringing light to the darkness, showing a way.

"Finnick?" Katniss asked quietly. She was afraid of the dark, but with Finnick holding her hand she felt safe.

"Hm?" he asked sleepily. He looked at the beautiful girl next to him, who was looking at him with her perfect grey eyes. Finnick felt like he didn't deserve this creature, so beautiful and perfect. He didn't want to let her go ever again, she was too good to let go. She seemed to hesitate her words before spitting them out.

"Katniss you can tell me anything", he stopped walking and turned her face him. This time she didn't dare to look at him, obviously she had something in mind.

"Wh-why are you with me? How could you ever fall in love with me? You and Marvel both, I never thought there would be anything worth loving about me", she whispered and stared at her feet. She had been wondering this since they met Hanna in the summer.

"What? Katniss, I love everything about you. What made me fall in love with you when we were kids, was mostly your eyes. They were so wonderfully beautiful, and your smile of course. Your smile could light up the whole world, and your laughter was the most amazing sound i've ever heard. When you left I was lost, and finding you again was when I found myself. You make me complete by just being you, the beautiful, smart, funny and the most wonderful person ever walked on earth. There is no reason not to love you", he whispered in her ear, and she sighed.

"Bullshit", she chuckled sadly. She felt like she couldn't believe him, but he was being sirence. She did believe him, but she still couldn't find those parts in herself. He chuckled at her, and led her in her room.

"Stay with me", she whispered.

"Forever", he answered.

* * *

Katniss woke up, Finnick was next to her breathing calmly in and out. His bronze hair fell on his eyes, and moved with his breaths. She caressed his face lightly, making him wake up. He smiled, and kissed her lips.

"Morning perfection", he smiled. She stared at his sea-green eyes, wondering how did she ever deserve him.

"Morning", she said quietly, and smiled lightly. He smiled too and stared at her grey eyes, thinking that he didn't deserve her.

* * *

That night Finnick was walking back to his room, after spending his day with his perfect girlfriend Katniss. It was almost midnight and nobody else was up exept him. He walked past the flowerbed where he just yesterday had picked up a lily to Katniss. He could see the bold spot where he had picked it up. He smiled at the memory of Katniss's beautiful face lighten up when he handed the flower to her. He got lost in his thoughts, when he imagined that, if they ever went married, she would be carrying lilys when she walked down the aisle. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

"Finnick!" someone screamed his name. He turned around and saw Hanna running towards him. _What does she want now?_ He thought. Didn't she get it, that he didn't want her? Hanna reached him, and smiled at him sweetly.

"What do you want now?" Finnick groaned frustrated.

"Well I thought that we were rudely interrupted yesterday", she said, and moved her hand up his arm. He snorted, he couldn't believe that she still thought that he was attracted to her. He moved her hand off of his arm, and she looked at him confused. _Don't look so confused, I bet you're used to be rejected_, he thought.

"Listen Hanna, I don't like you. At all. I never did, I was drunk when I agreed to go out with you, and BOOM you pulled me into relationship. Only relationship I've ever wanted to be in is with Katniss, and look at that I am in a relationship with her, so leave us alone, okay?" he said frustrated and she sighed.

"I still can't believe that you're dating her. She's poor, she's not that good looking, I think she's ugly as hell, and she's just some nerd who got in here with a scolarship! I can't see you being with her. I could do so much better", she bridled. Finnick was already walking away whe he heard the words. _She's ugly as hell _and _you could do so much better_. He walked bakc to Hanna, and took her throat in his hands. There it was again, he lost his control, but those words offended him as much as they offended Katniss.

"What did you say? She's not ugly as hell, she's hundred times prettier than you will ever be, she's not a nerd, she's the smartest person I've ever met. And when you say I could do so much better, it's not true. I couldn't do much better, 'cause there isn't a person in this universum who is better than she is, and I don't even deserve her!" he let go of her throat, and she fell on the ground breathing heavily. She was couching, and she could barely breath.

"If you were a guy, you'd be so dead", he spitted out, and walked away.

* * *

It was midnight and Finnick had just left. Katniss had just changed into her pajamas, and she was washing her theet. She looked at herslef in the mirror, and she wondered how Finnick could find her beautiful. Her olive skin was dry, and poorly taken care of. Her grey eyes were lightly different sized. Her smile wasn't pretty, it looked more like forced grimace. Her nose pointed up, not much but way too much for her taste. She had faint freckles on her nose, and she hated her hair. It was wavy and dark, she braided it just because she hated to do it every morning. She sighed, she didn't like anything about her face, it was ugly, and Katniss wondered how Finnick didn't want to date Hanna, who looked like a princess. She stepped out of her bathroom when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Peeta standing there. He looked nervous, and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh hi Peeta what brings you here so late? Or should I say early? I don't know", Katniss chuckled, and so did Peeta nervously.

"So what do you need?" she asked. He looked around him, like he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Err, I needed to tell you something" he said as nervous as he was.

"Well what?" Katniss asked interested. Peeta looked around him once again, before bringing his lips on hers. She was dazzled, what the hell was he doing? He knew very well that she was dating Finnick, and that they had a child together. He pulled away from her, she was too puzzled to do it herself. He walked away, leaving her standidng in the doorway.

**A/N: Okay, I kind of liked this chapter. I think I wrote it pretty well, but hey review what do you think;33**


	33. Nothing(warning you it's SHORT)

**A/N: Hey everybody. I have started my new Catoniss fic, so judge all you want, but if you ship them I'm begging you to check it out. I'm so sure it's not going to be any good, but I wanted to write one. Anyway you've had a little wait here, sorry for that, but here's the new chapter**

**Nothing**

Finnick Odair didn't understand why he was friends with people like Emily and Nora. They were so fake, and for gods sake they're only twelve! They were making penis jokes and told how they lost their virginity to some 18 year old dude who they met in the middle of the night. I could see from the eyes of my other guy friends, that they didn't believe them, but they wanted to keep their good terms with these two good looking girls. Finnick knew what would happen if they disliked you. He prefered to be in their good side.

"So Finnie, my brother Alex is throwing a house party, you coming?" Emily asked with furrowed eyebrow.

"No offence Emily, but your brother is 18, I'm pretty sure he won't let you in", Finnick sighed. Emily expected so much from her brother, and from Finnick. She was sure that Finnick had a crush on him, which he didn't.

Katniss Everdeen came home, upset. She hated Emily from the bottom of her heart, and she was pretty sure that her crush had a crush on her.

"Hello darling, how was school?" Katniss's mother asked from the kitchen. She was washing the dishes, since they didn't have a dishwasher.

"It was okay I guess", Katniss sighed and took out her homework. She stared at the math problem in front of her and sighed.

"What's the matter honey? It can't be too hard, you're brilliant in math", her mother looked over her shoulder.

"Life sucks, that's what matters", Katniss said and ran upstairs. She took out her diary and started to write.

_5.8.2007_

_Diar diary,_

_It was the first day of school. I hoped it would be great, you know, starting a new year. I hoped that maybe he'll notice me. I guess I hoped tooo much. All his attention was in Emily Hutstrait. The prettiest girl ever. She's tall, beautiful, smart and funny. They tell that once 16 year old fell for her eyes and worshipped her, until she got bored of him. Obviously Finnick has fallen for her too. How stupid from me to think he'd ever laid eyes on me. I'm nothing. Absolutely nothing._

* * *

Finnick had found Katniss's diary once again. He had read that part over and over again and still couldn't believe it. She was the only girl he noticed. He didn't need to notice anyone else, she was everything he'd need. He heard the door open, and he quickly hid the diaryback under Katniss's pillow. He looked who it was, and there she was in all her glory. Katniss Everdeen.

"Hi", she smiled weakly, and Finnick smiled back. He got up and walked over to her. He kissed her fully on the lips, and smiled at the taste in her mouth. Strawberries.

"Hi", he answered smiling. She looked a bit quilty, and he stopped smiling, and sat down to the bed. She sat next to her, and sighed.

"There's something you should know", she said. Finnick looked at her questioanely, and she continued.

"Peeta kissed me", she said.

**A/N: Okay, okay I know it's a bit short, but I'm writing my new story, but don't you worry, I don't stop this story just yet.**


	34. Ironsuit

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! You might have noticed that my new fanfiction is up now, so go and check it out! I'll answer to my reviews now!**

**Catoniss4ever: Thank you, I will. And if you do check out my new story! And I fucking love Our Story!**

**Snickercorgi: It's good that somebody likes them! I'll probably will btw.**

**Anyaandsolomon97: I would never, don't you worry dear!**

**Firework7: I know, I would want to be her, I want guysxDD**

**sexy arm brat: Yes, yes it does**

**LiveLikeThere'sNoTomorrow74: High five motherfucker, it does suck! And thank you Taylor SwiftxDD and yeah I'll probably add that guy in hear somewhere, I'm just not sure who it's going to be.**

**Aliyaahhhhhh: He is crushed;(( Peeta is a motherfucker, but I kinda like him in the books, but not in fanfics**

**That's where I'll stop this time;)**

**Ironsuit**

"He did WHAT?" Finnick yelled furious. He always knew that that little fucker had a crush on HIS Katniss. But this time he went too far. His staring he could handle, but this was way too much. That little shit was begging it.

"Finnick calm down. It's no use, and I didn't even kiss him back! I just tought it was good for you to know", she tried to keep her voice calm and steady, but it was hard when Finnick reacted like this. She knew he would be mad, but the last time she saw him this mad, was about an year ago, she thought that he could control himself little better. Maybe she was wrong then.

"How can you expect me to be calm, when that little fucker...", he didn't end his sentence, he didn't need to. She got it. She sighed and sat down. Best way to handle this was to let him rage. There was nothing else to do. There was nothing she could do, so it didn't matter.

"I'm going to find that motherfucker", Finnick started to take steps towards the door, but Katniss cut him off.

"To do what?" she asked frightened. Last year some therapist said, if Finnick acted like this ever again, he would be sent to some sort of treatment.

"To kick his ass", he said like it was obvious.

"Your therapist said if you'd do that ever again, they'd send you away! To some sort of fucking treatment! I... I don't want you to leave", she felt tears dropping from her eyes, but she let herself cry. Finnick seemed to calm down, when he saw his girlfriend looking so... broken. She was afraid of losing him, just like he was afraid of losing her. He walked to her, and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head, as she sobbed a bit on his chest. She took couple breaths, and pulled her head out of his chest. He smiled a little and whipped her tears.

"Now I know how to calm you down", she said quietly and smiled weakly. He chuckled and caressed her hair.

"Won't work twice, I can quarentee that", he chuckled, and kissed her lips.

"Yes, it will actually. I know how much you hate to see me suffer", she sighed.

"But wasn't faking it", she said and hugged him. He chuckeld, and kept his arms around her.

* * *

Finnick was still furious though. It had been a week since Peeta kissed Katniss, and Finnick tried hard not to kill him there. He wasn't able to control the glaring though. And Peeta had noticed it. He actually sat whit Hanna and Glimmer once at lunch. Pussy, he's just afraid to comfort Finnick. But why in world Hanna and Glimmer?

"Why in hell is he sitting with slut number one and slut number two?" Clove asked. Finnick shrugged, like he didn't know anything. He knew Peeta was just afraid to be with him. But Finnick didn't mind, he would have tofight the urge to kill him.

"Whatever, if he has issues, it's his own business", he said, and Katniss kicked his feet under the table. Thresh seemed to be a little worried about his old friend too, but was a master in disguising it. Clove ended the converstation there, and nobody brought it up anymore. Once again, Finnick was okay with it.

A month full of ignoring Peeta, and torturing Hanna. Finnick felt like they had gone too far when they had managed to send all her clothes in Mexico, and in somewhere Annie had 'switched sides' and was now hanging out with hanna, Glimmer and their new sidekick Peeta.

"Should we send Glimmers clothes in Mexico too? So Hanna couldn't burrow hers?" Clove asked a day after their 'prank'.

"What if they burrowed Annie's clothes?" Madge asked. She was annoyed to be Annies roommate, when Glimmer and Hanna desited to hang out in there.

"Lets send her's too", Clove shrugged. Finnick chuckled a little. Clove was so keen on this 'torturing, that it was almost ridiculous. Finnick made a mental note, not to do anything bad to Clove ever again. He might have hated Clove in high school, but now she had become a loyal friend he was happy to have.

"But then they could get all their clothes in one trip", Gloss noted.

"Right, lets send Glimmers in Denmark and Annies in Afrika. You know, for charity", Clove said and earned a chuckle from Cato.

"Ain't that a little bit too mean though", Katniss noted, but eneded up ignored. She sighed, and continued reading her book. Finnick sat next to her, again trying to learn how to braid her hair.

"Nothing's too mean. You're mean", Clove said like a little child. Finnick chuckled, but groaned in frustration, when he failed to braid Katniss's hair.

"I give up, this is waste of my time!" he exclamied, and Katniss kissed him.

"Get a room", Clove groaned.

"Shut up Clove, I'm trying to film porn", Gloss said, holding his phone. Katniss chuckled and trew a pillow at him.

"This is the worst porn ever", Cato said.

* * *

Finnick stared at Katniss's sleeping form in the darkness. She looked calm and peaceful, so beautiful, Finnick was sure he was going to explode if she would become any prettier. And she kept becoming prettier day by day. Finnick sighed, and kissed her forehead, and tried to drigt off to sleep. And he wished he didn't.

_It was a normal day at the university, exept it was a lot warmer. Finnick felt like he would be walking on top of the sun and he was fried to death slowly. He was looking for Katniss, that beautiful creature. He wondered in the area of their university, and admired the view. The flowers didn't seem to ever die, there was water fountains here and there, and the colors were beautiful. Some fot he plants looked so exotic, that Finnick assumed them to be from some rain forest. But wouldn't that be illegal? Finnick didn't care, and casually walked through the university. Everything seemed to be fine, until he felt the wweather to freeze. It was very odd, if you consider that they were in California. It started to be too cold to function, he even saw some snow fall from the sky. He hoped he would find Katniss soon, so he could warm her up. He searched her, until he spotted her. He was about to wave her, until he saw who she was with. Peeta. He was kissing her, and without any doupt she was kissing him back. Finnick felt his heart break, and he also felt his anger warming him. He starte to run towards them, and started to strangle Peeta as soon as he got the opportunity. Peeta was choking slowly, and Katniss screamed him to stop. But he didn't. This pile of shit had gone too far this time._

Finnick woke up next morning, and saw Katniss staring at him with curiosity. Her grey eyes were shining in the morning light, and she was smiling her beautiful smile Finnick loved so much. He got her face in his hands, and kisse her gently, just to be sure this was real and that he was having a dream before.

"Morning", she whispered with a smile. He greeted her with another passionate kiss, and she smiled through the kiss. _Please don't let this be a dream_, he thought.

* * *

"You never guess what", Clove said when she walked to their table with her breakfast. She sat down, and Finnick asked what was such a big deal.

"Hanna and Peeta are dating", she said like they would be in primary school and dating was a big deal. But this hit Finnick and hard. Seriously, how low could that guy go?

"What? Doesn't he have any selfrespect?" Katniss said like she couldn't believe it. She probably didn't. But it was proved to be true, when Peeta and Hanna walked in to the cafeteria hand in hand. They were laughing together and walked right past Finnicks and his friends table, looking like a happy couple. They sat down very near each other, still holding hands.

"Oh Peeta, you're so funny!" they heard Hanna giggling like the slut she is.

"Seriously, last week this guy says he has a crush on me, and now he's dating her? Wow, I think I set the bar WAY too high", Katniss shook her head, and ate her sandwhich. There was a moment of silence in their table, and soon everyone were chuckling.

"That is very low from him", Gloss chuckled.

"Wait! Hold it! Peeta said he liks you", Madge interrupted their chuckling. Katniss realized that she hadn't told them about it.

"Err, yeah so he told me", she sighed, and put a strand of hair behind her ear. They talked about something else for a while, when they noticed somebody was standing near them. They looked who it was, and there was Peeta and Hanna smiling smugly.

"Well if it isn't the this universitys ex-finest couple, and their group of losers" Hanna greeted mockingly.

**A/N: Well my dear readers, review what do you like, and if you're a fan of Catoniss my newest story is found **


	35. Waste of your time

**A/N: Hello lovely people! Today I have some feaver, so I'm sick. But I try to be hard-working and update**

**Waste of your time**

"And if it isn't shools new slut and his new boyfriend", Clove smirked.

"Don't you mean hers?" Hanna asked, like Clove was an idiot.

"No, I meant what I said", Clove took a bite of her sandwhitch. Hanna growled, and turned away. She and Peeta walked to their usual table, where Glimmer was glaring them with Annie. Except, Annie wasn't glaring, she didn't even bother to glance at them.

"Covard!" Clove insulted, and earned a murdering glare from Hanna. Johanna smiled and waved at them, making Glimmer and Hanna even angrier.

* * *

Katniss and Finnick were walking hand in hand to their english class. They walked in, and took their seats in the middle of the classroom.

"Please don't let her be in the same class", Katniss prayed, and Finnick knew that she was talking about Hanna. She was already in the same gym class, and Katniss didn't need anymore of her shit. Neither Finnick though.

"Tell me about it", he sighed. Soon the teacher walked in ,and closed the door. Hanna wasn't in their glass. Katniss sighed in relief, and Finnick raised his hands.

"Hallelujah!" he shouted, making everyone to turn look at him.

"What can't a guy be happy that the class is starting? No? Alright then", he joked, and Katniss chuckled. Whole class was a blur, and before Finnick could realize it, the class ended. They walked out, still holding hands.

"Do you remember what the teacher was talking about?" Finnick asked, and Katniss chuckled.

"You should've listened him", she shook her head. She was now walking backwards, holding his hand and staring right into his seagreen eyes.

"Sorry, I've was lost in my thoughts. You know, my thoughts about you", he said and pulled her close him. She giggled, and smiled sweetly. He was about to kiss her, when somebody desited to come between them.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you", Hanna fake smiled, and waved to them. She blew a kiss to Finnick and dared to even wink.

"God I hate her", Katniss shook her head, and begin to walk again. Finnick stayed still smiling smugly. He was still holding her hand, and she wasn't strong enough to pull him with her.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"You own me a kiss", he siadn and pulled her into deep kiss.

"Screw biology, we should go to my room", Finnick chukceld into the kiss. She pulled away, and stared at him mockingly.

"You seriously think I'd ditch biology for that?" she asked with raised eyebrows. He shrugged.

"It was a suggestion", he laughed. She started to walk again, and he followed. They found their classroom, and tried to find two empty seats from the growded classroom. They spotted couple in the backrow and headed there. Finnick sat down, and when Katniss was about to sit down, someone bumbed her to the ground.

"Sorry Katniss, I guess the fasters eat the slowers. There's an empty seat next to that weird Will guy", Hanna smiled sweetly, and Katniss growled. It was the first time Finnick heard Katniss growl, and he hd to admit it was pretty hot. Katniss got up, and walked next to Will. Will was a weird kid, he didn't seem to have any friends. Maybe 'casue he rarely showerd, and his hair had anough grease to butter your sandwhiches for a year.

"Hey Katniss", he said shyly and waved little.

"Hi Will", she said and smiled. Katniss heard Hannas chuckle from the backrow, and turned around to give he the finger. Hanna's face darkened and Finnick chuckled. Finnick blew Katniss a kiss, and Katniss catched it. Hanna glared at Katniss and started to talk to Finnick, who wasn't interested about her at all. Katniss chuckled, and turned atround when their teacher came.

* * *

"Hanna annoyes the fuck out of me", Finnick complained when they were eating in the cafeteria.

"What's her problem?" Madge asked. She was still annoyed by the fact that Hanna, Glimmer, Peeta and Annie ahd decited to hang out in her room.

"well, you asked the obvious, but obviously she wants to be dating the hottest guy on earth", Finnick shrugged.

"If he wants to date Logan Lerman, why does she annoy us" Katniss asked.**(A/N: Sorry, that's just my opinion, he's just o cute and hot!) **Finnick's mouth formed into a thin line, making Katniss chuckle.

"Anyway, I'm going to switch college soon if she doesn't get the fuck out of here", Finnick said, and continued to eat his food. They talked awhile, before Katniss and Finnick left.

"You seriously think Logan Lerman is hotter than me?" Finnick asked in disbelief. Katniss chuckled, and pecked his lips leaving him to want more.

"Well, tell me do I have my room full of your posters?" she asked, and fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"Yeah, I was about to talk to you about that, 'cause you should have", he said and kissed her. She chuckled, and pulled away.

"What?" Finnick whined. Katniss kapt walking, but Finnick pulled her back. Katniss had a weird déjá vu feeling, this had happened earlier that day. Katniss chuckled and pecked his lips.

"I'm tired", she yawned. She kissed him good night and went to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, sorry that this is short, but I'm sick and I really don't have any energy. I didn't sleep last night at all, I had a massive headache. Anyways reviews keep me going, and maybe even give me more energy to write tomorrow!**


	36. Perfections

**A/N: Oh my, I haven't updated for awhile! Okay, it's not that long time, but for me it's pretty big time! Everyone who have reviewed and followed and favourited, thank you! And the ones who had checked out my new story, kisses! Nad for Juniepoenie, your idea was great, and I'm totally gonna use it! And wuhuu, you updated!**

**Perfections**

Finnick Odair was in love with Katniss Everdeen. He knew it. She knew it. But there was one thing he didn't know. Maybe she didn't know it either. Was she in love with him? Or did she just like him, like fourteen year olds like each other? Finnick never found the courage to ask her, which was silly he was very confident young man. His father had told that to him many times, and he had felt proud. Now those feelings driffed away, when he was afraid to ask his girlfriend a simple question. Finnick stared at the ceiling of his and Marvels room. It was Saturday morning and he and Katniss were suppost to meet in one hour. Finnick sighed and got up from his bed. Marvel was still asleep, mumbling something in his sleep. Finnick chuckled, and went to take a sower. If Marvel was still asleep, he didn't have to worry about him being behind the door hurrying him up. He turned the shower so hot, that his skin was almost red when he stepped out. He quickly dressed, and was opening the door, when Marvel moaned.

"What's the time?" he asked sleepily. He was too damn lazy to turn his head to see that the time was 8.52.

"If you'd turn your fucking head, you'd see the time", Finnick sighed. Marvel chcukled and turned his head just a little bit.

"Someones has temper, problems with the love of your life?" Marvel chuckled, and Finnick threw a pillow at him.

"Shut it fag, and don't you have some smoking to do?" Finnick snapped.

"Hey, you know that Johanna made me stop, 'cause she got a headache! I haven't smoked in five months", Marvel got up from his bed. It was true, Marvel had stopped smoking five months ago, when Johanna threw all his cigarettes away when she got a 'massive headache that reached to the heart'.

"Sure, I'm going, Katniss I meet in the cafeteria, don't hurry up", Finnick said and Marvel waved to him while searching for his pants. Finnick had made Marvel wear at least underwear when he was sleeping, so Marvel slept in his underwear and in white t-shirt. Finnick shook the thoughts of Marvels nightwear away, and walked out. It was warm morning, the sun was shining, and believe it or not the birds were singing, like a sing for perfect day. But with Finnicks luck something shtitty was going to happen soon. But the fear of bad things disappeared when he saw Katniss waiting for him outside the cafeteria. The second she noticed him her ususal frown was replaced by a bright smile. He quickly ran to her, and held her in his arms.

"Somebody has been missing me", she smiled cockily. Finnick didn't know she could be cocky, but it was attractive, just like everything else in her. He kissed her long, and he heard her chuckle a bit.

"What?" he asked, when they walked hand in hand to cafeteria.

"You didn't say anything smart back, I thought that something terrible had happened", she said when they were taking food. They sat in their ususal table next to each other.

"You were chuckling", Finnick pointed.

"I thought it was funny that something had happened to you" she shrugged and started to eat her breakfast.

"Hold on for a moment! You think it would be funny that I would be in a car crash!" Finnick put his hand on his heart, and fake pouted. Katniss gave him a long kiss, but didn't answer anything, she just ate her food. Finnick kicked her feet under the table.

"Ow!" she cried and stared at him.

"That hurt!"

"So did your words" Finnick said making her laugh her perfect laugh.

* * *

Katniss and Finnick had spend the whole day together, before they went to Katniss's room to watch movies with their friends. Everybody else were already there, when they arrived.

"Okay make some room for beauty and to Finnick too" Katniss said and sat on her bed. Finnick sat next to her and punched her arm lightly.

"Not cool", he said.

"If your okay with it, we're watching Paranormal Activity", Clove said and put their tv on. The movie was good, butKatniss was quite lost what was happening. Madge was entertaining though, she had buried her head to Cato's lap and was shaking like a hyena.

"Great, now she's giving me a boner", Cato stated, and Madge pulled her head up quickly. Gloss started to laugh along with Thresh and Marvel. Finnick had fell asleep fifteen minutes ago, and was snoring.

"Kat, shut your boyfriend he's disturbing", Johanna said and shoved more popcorn in her mouth. Katniss plucked Finnicks nouse with her thumb and index finger. Finnick woke up when he couldn't breathe and stared at Katnis in shock.

"What was that for? We're you trying to kill me?" he stated still in shock.

"You were snoring, she saved us", Clove said without looking at them.

"Snoring? Me? Never", Finnick said and put his head in his pillow again. Actually it was Katniss's pillow, but Finnick was using it. Katniss stared at Finnick in his sleep, and kissed his forehead.

"Good night", she whispered and closed her eyes too. Marvel had stared at them for awhile now and sighed deeply. He still slightly and secretly believed in his chances with Katniss, he was sure that Finnick wouls screw something. But seeing her and him so happy, and how they made each other complete, Marvel let go of the hope he was holding and decided to move on. Forget about Katniss Everdeen, and get used to the fact that they were friends and nothing more. He rembered when Katniss moved away, Marvel had stole couple glances at her, but he had noticed how many times Finnick stared at her for awhile. He would always sigh deeply, before looking back to his friends, but wasn't listening. When Katniss moved away Finnick seemed to become more distant. Marvel was young, and didn't think about it that much. Maybe he should have, maybe it would be Marvel now sleeping next to Katniss. But there was no point in dwelling in life's what if's, there's nothing you can do to change the past.

… _Is there?_

**A/N: Well that stunk. Sorry, it was quite awful, I stink this chapter stinks, I'm tired and I tried quickly write something and amke it as long as possible, I have to go to bed soon, I have morning practise next morning at six o'clock..-.- Just let me sleep... Whatever I had no ideas, if you have I want to hear them, and review how bed I am.**


	37. You make my world go round

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I had no idea where I'm going with this hit, but I think I have a good idea, I'm not sure though... But I'm pretty sure at least one of you will like this idea in my head**

**You make my world go round**

*Year later

Finnick and Katniss had finally graduaeded college. It wa their last day, and Cato was announcing his awesome party he was throwing in his mansion. The guy had money like thrash, and his parents were out of the house most of the time.

"So you all better be there", he pointed to his friends when they were walking out of the gates. Finnick and Katniss were walking hand in hand, and Finnick was whinig how he wanted to carry Katniss's suitcases.

"Yes Cato, for the millionth time, we're all coming, so you don't havo to dance all alone", Clove smirked. Cato huffed, they all knew that everybody were coming to his party.

* * *

Finnick and Katniss arrived Catos party in time, and somehow Gloss and Johanna had managed to drink so much that they were passed out.

"Lets wake them up soon, so we will have something to laugh about", Marvel said and looked around him. The huge house was growded with people, and the air smelled like sweat and alcohol. Katniss wrinkled her nouse to the smell, making Cato chuckle.

"What's matter love? Doesn't the smell please your delicate nouse?" he joked. Finnick pulled Katniss closer to him, when he heard the word _love,_ and held the box in his hand even tighter. His hand was in his pocket, so nobody could see the box. He was nervous, and Cato's drunken flirting made him even more. Marvel noticed this and lead Cato to the bar, which his parents had built there, just for fun. Yep, parents of the year, you guessed it. Builts a bar, and invites all they know to drink every single weekend. Every. Single. Weekend. Every.

"What do you want to do now?" Katniss yelled over the sound. Finnick was just about to answer, when somebody held him from the shoulders.

"Oh, Finn-Finn, I love this song, you have to dance with me! Peeta is not hear yet!" Hanna screamed and pulled Finnick to the dancefloor. Katniss was left alone, and she just stood there awkwardly. Luckily Madge came soon, and she found somebody to talk to.

"Oh, come on lets go drinking", Madge pulled Katniss with her to the bar, and they chose some drinks. Clove was there, flirting with some guy.

"You could be my ex, but he wasn't as good looking as you are", Clove giggled, drunken obviously. _Smooth, the best flirt of the year Clove_, Katniss thought. Clove got a huge hiccup soon, and the guy chuckled.

"Clove, you're brilliant! Tell him the story when you fell in the shower", Johanna came there, also drunk.

"Everybody's drunk", Katniss complained, while Madge was drinking beer, like it was going to be her last time.

"Yep, and I'm not gonna be the only one sober", she said and started to look for more liquor. Katniss sighed, and looked for Finnick, who was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Finnick tried to get rid of Hanna, but she was like a bur which wouldn't let go of him.

"Can you leave me alone? I need to find Katniss", Finnick said annoyed. The irriance was evident on his face, but Hanna was too dumb to notice, or she didn't care.

"Why dod you need to find her? You have me after all", she giggled.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, but we all have cheated once or twice, don't try to claim something else, we all know the truth" Hanna giggled. Finnick ripped er off of her arm, and found Katniss sitting in the bar, looking bored as she watched Gloss and Johanna singing some song. He pushed the growd out of his way, and walked to Katniss.

"Bored honey?" he chuckled to her year. She jumped a bit when she heard him behind her.

"No not at all, who doesn't like to hear Gloss and Johanna singing 'blame it on the alcohol'", she shook her head and kissed his cheek. He felt the spot tingling, and he took Katniss's hand.

"You want to go already?!" he asked. Katniss nodded and they made their way out of Cato's house, ignoring Hanna's desperate calls. They walked in the lighted street and laughed at each other. They had a hotel room in California, tomorrow they would be heading to Washington. Finnick dragged Katniss to mildly lighted park, next to beautiful water fountain. Katniss admired the beauty of it, and turned to Finnick.

"It's so beautiful", she barely whispered, and looked at Finnick.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worried. Finnick didn't answer at her, but soon he took both of her hands in his and stared at her deep in her grey eyes, which he had once fallen in love with. If it's even possible, they seemed to be even more beautiful day by day.

"Katniss, I have no idea how to say this to you. I mean, you're the best thing what could ever happen to me, and I feel like I really don't deserve you. I've been in love with you for so long, that I can't even remember the day I realized my feelings for you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, you listen to me, you can control my anger, you're everything any guy could ever crave. Everyday I wake up in the fear that somebody will steal you away from me", he said and took a long breath. Katniss was speechless. Nobody else had never said something like that to her. Exept her father of course. Katniss was dazzled and stared at Finnick with wide eyes, really not sure what to say. Finnick looked back to her eyes, and seemed to read her very thought just looking into her eyes, and kneeled down into one knee. He took out of his pocket a box, which contained a beautiful diamond ring.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes", she answered weakly, not really thinking what she was saying. She let her feelings control her, instead her mind, but she was sure this was what she wanted. She wanted FinnickOdair, she wanted him to be just hers, only hers, she didn't want Hanna always be there and come between them. Finnick slipped the ring in her finger and kissed her lips passionately, wanting to remember this moment forever.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", she said and kissed him once again.

**A/N: Oh well. It's done. There's no going back. There it is. We can't get back. There's nothing to do anymore. Review what did you likelike, I'm like devil when I do these things...**


	38. Safe

**A/N: Aah, I got inspiration today! I was walking back home from my grandmothers place, and boom! I had inspiration. I should go outside more often if this is what it does to me.**

**Safely**

The young woman pulled her lether jacket tighter around her. It was a cold day in Boston. She was wearing a black adn white dress, black ripped thights, leather jacket and boots, and her hair was in something complicated, yet so simple hairdo. She was beautiful and natural. She had a small amount of make up her friend made her wear. You'd have to be blind if you didn't find her beautiful. Her breath steamed when she breathed, and she was cold. It was evident from her face, and how she acted. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her jacket when she looked around in the empty steerts of Boston. It was Sunday, and she had no idea where verybody had disappeared. Not that she minded anyway, she enjoyed being alone. The small heels of her boots clopped on the asphalt, making a high-pitched noise. It bothered her, or more like annoyed. This young women, on her early twenties, had left her fiancee and young daughter with Finnick 's parents, and wasn't sure was it the smartest thing to do. She didn't care in that moment, she wanted to be alone for awhile. Just this once. She walked up on uphill, and came to familiar place. Her fiancee lived in the more prosperous part in Boston. While she was walking where the not-so-rich people lived. The one stored apartments, and terraced hose's were white or yellow, and yards were poorly taken care of. Grass was long and flowers dead, and ahead you could see the small hospital, where her mother used to work. She walked closer to the hospital, before turning towards the small, but dark forest. She resisted the urge to discover more of this familiar forest, it would probably hurt too much. She reached the edge of the forest in no time, and ahead of her opened other not-so-rich area. These apartments were red, and one cathed her eye. Nobody had moved in the house, it had been uninhabited for years now. She tried was the maindoor open, but it was locked. She tried the side door, which fortunately was open. She stepped in the cold apartment, and the smell of dust reached her nose in the matter of seconds. She walked trhough the small hall, into the kitchen. She moved her palm on the kitchen worktop, and her hand filled with grey dust. She went through the empty house, until she saw a closed door, with a pink 'K' on it. She carefully opened the door and looked inside. There was an empty desk, a small closet and a bed. Nothing more. That's all the girl who used to live in there needed. The walls were dirty white and stained. On one wall there was a disrty mirror, where was missing couple pieces. She looked herself from the mirror, and tried to remember what she used to see in it. Before there was a happy girl, always smiling, laughing or singing with her father. Now all she could see was a frowning young woman, with a sorrowfull expression on her face, and empty eyes. She looked away from the mirror and forced the tears away from her eyes. She got intrested from her boots on her feet, and her gaze found an old picture laying on the ground. She reached for it and whipped the dust away from it. It was a picture of a happy, complete family. A man with right arm around a beautiful smiling woman, and left hand on a six year old girls shoulder. The girl was hugging her two year old sister, and all of them looked happy. And the tears came again. Only this time she let them fall.

* * *

"How did it go?" her handsome fiancee asked sneaking his arms around her and kissing her lips gently.

"Okay, I guess", she kept her words short, othervise she would break in frotn of her future husband.

"Don't feed me that shit, I know something's wrong", Finnick said and smiled gently and knowingly.

That's what it was about Finnick. He knew her so well, probably because he loved her so damn much. He knew when she was hurt and when she was okay. But he didn't know when she was happy, because she hand't really been happy since her father died.

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay", Katniss kissed his lips and crawled under the sheets. She felt weak when the tears formed in her eyes again, but when Finnicks arms appeared around her waist again, she blinked them away.

"Goodnight Katniss", Finnick kissed her cheek. She was quiet for awhile and soon she heard him snoring lightly.

"Goodnight Finnick", she whispered.

* * *

Finnick Odair saw a weird dream about a blond witch boiling a screaming girl. It would've been pretty funny, if the girl wouldn't been Katniss and the witch Hanna. Hanna. Somehow what ever he did, that whore found her way bakc to his life. He didn't think he was sober when Hanna asked him out, and he said yes. He never really liked Hanna. And then she told everybody, that Finnick was the one to ask her out. What a joke. He would never ask Hanna out, not now anyway. Dating girls had never been his style, exept dating Katniss had been his thing. Probably because she wasn't like other girls. At all. That's what made her strong and more beautiful, even she didn't need to be any more beautiful, she was just perfect the way she is. And the most perfect thing about Katniss Everdeen? She was his, and his alone.

**A/N: Weeeel, it was short, but I guess it was alright. Pretty boring actually, but that's my opinion. I have officially lost my inspiration, help me please? Review and favorit and fllow, and tell me you rideas I need them. Like please I'm begging. Please. Pretty please. Seriously, insert puppy face here. Cookies and hugs and unicorns to all good ideas!**


End file.
